Sidestorys de Ginsei
by Daga Saar
Summary: Historias cortas, autoconclusivas, que ocurren en el universo de "Ginsei", no siguen un orden cronológico.
1. En el reino de Hielo

**Sidestory 1 **

**EN EL REINO DE HIELO**

Efialtes estaba tan seguro de que ese sería su último día que al volver en sí no podía creer que siguiera con vida después del naufragio. Hubiera jurado que esa sería su primera y única tormenta en el mar.

Hasta para alguien tan ignorante como él en cuestiones de navegación era evidente que aquel barco no resistiría. Un marinero había gritado algo acerca de que se trataba de una tormenta divina, quizá enviada por el mismo Poseidón, y Efialtes, que llevaba su nombre en honor de uno de los hijos del dios de los mares, el fundador de su familia, no se había sentido nada a gusto con la idea. De alguna manera (Atenea sabría por qué) podía darse cuenta de que la tempestad ciertamente era sobrenatural, pero no tenía nada que ver con Poseidón.

Presentimientos aparte, el barco había sido diseñado para recorrer distancias cortas entre las islas de Mediterráneo, no para averiguar si el Río Océano tenía o no otra orilla. De la misma manera en que él (pese a ser descendiente de marinos) nunca había visto el mar hasta que fue necesario ese viaje. Ni él ni el barco, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para algo semejante y probablemente ninguno de los dos podría repetir la experiencia.

Recordaba haber invocado con todo su corazón a Atenea y a Poseidón (un poco tímidamente al tratar de recordar los títulos sagrados del dios, avergonzándose por no haber participado nunca del culto ritual de su familia hasta el momento de encontrarse en peligro de muerte), e incluso a Cástor y Pólux, protectores de los navegantes. Aparte de rezar, no podía hacer nada útil... ¿A quién debería agradecerle el encontrarse con vida?

Se incorporó poco a poco, explorando el lugar con la mirada.

Era un refugio pequeño, construido con bloques de hielo y alfombrado con pieles para templar el interior. Lámparas con aceite de ballena, pero de una hechura desconocida para él, iluminaban y brindaban calor al lugar.

Un hombre y una mujer de piel cobriza, ojos rasgados y cabello negro sonrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto. Le hablaron cordialmente en una lengua rápida e incomprensible y le ofrecieron de comer y beber.

Se dirigió a ellos en todos los idiomas que conocía, pero sus anfitriones sólo sonreían, no comprendían sus palabras.

Alguien más habló en aquel idioma extraño y la amable pareja se retiró rápida y silenciosamente para darle lugar.

El visitante vestía igual que la pareja de piel cobriza, con un traje de cuero y pieles, pero era radicalmente distinto. Tenía el cabello blanco como las estalactitas de hielo que Efialtes había visto en el último puerto, antes de la tormenta, su piel era tan clara como la de los bárbaros de Germania, pero no se sonrosaba con la misma facilidad ante el frío, y sus ojos eran del azul más claro que pudiera imaginarse, casi como si se tratara de escarcha reflejando el mar o el cielo.

El desconocido soportó con calma la mirada sorprendida del griego durante unos minutos, como dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia.

-Estás muy lejos de tu patria –dijo finalmente.

-¡Hablas griego! –se sorprendió Efialtes.

-Deberás disculparme si lo hago mal, hace muchos años que no tenía oportunidad de practicarlo.

¿Hablarlo mal? Lo hacía con la pulida perfección de un orador y sólo el leve rastro de un acento indefinible servía para poner en evidencia que no era su lengua materna.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Efialtes.

-Del Sur y del Norte, del Este y Oeste, de todo lugar –replicó el otro.

Efialtes se preguntó si estaría molesto, si sería una broma o si era la respuesta correcta, perdiendo el sentido que pudiera tener en el idioma original al traducirse al griego, pero no tenía forma de saberlo, toda la expresión del desconocido era una serenidad fría, carente de emociones.

-¿Cuál tu nombre?

-Los inuit me llaman Padre del Invierno.

-Yo soy Efialtes de Acuario.

-Un Caballero de Atenea.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A veces los cuervos me traen noticias. No hasta aquí, claro, estamos demasiado al Norte de las Tierras Verdes, pero cuando las noches se alargan, viajo con el frío a la zona de los Grandes Lagos y me entero de lo que ha sucedido durante el año. Y a veces me visitan mis hermanos, ellos traen noticias del otro lado de la Tierra. He seguido con mucho interés tu viaje.

-¿En verdad?

-Desde lo de Jasón y el Argos, no había sabido de nadie que estuviera tan loco.

Efialtes no supo si sentirse ofendido o darle la razón a Padre del Invierno; después de todo, él mismo lo había pensado así unas cuantas veces.

Padre del Invierno se marchó después de eso y Efialtes no volvió a verlo hasta una semana después, el primer día que sus anfitriones le permitieron abandonar el refugio. El hombre de cabello blanco estaba afuera, contemplando el mar.

El griego se sintió abrumado ante la inmensidad blanca que lo rodeaba en todas direcciones, incluso el cielo y el mar tenían la misma blancura, mientras que los témpanos relucían con destellos de nácar. Tuvo que apoyarse en algo para mantener el equilibrio.

-Parece que no quedó nada de mi barco –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

-Sólo tú y tu armadura. La luz de Atenea te protegió, los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-Ha sido mi culpa... yo hice que me acompañaran –dijo Efialtes, bajando la vista y tratando de no pensar en la tripulación, que ahora estaría en el fondo del océano, sin posibilidad de una sepultura digna que les permitiera entrar al Hades.

-Pagaste por sus servicios y ellos no corrían más riesgo que en cualquier otra ocasión en que decidieran navegar. En todo caso, cuando se busca ganar algo, siempre hay que pagar un precio. Considéralos un sacrificio necesario.

-¡Estamos hablando de seres humanos!

-Sí, pero también de prioridades. ¿No irías hasta el fin del mundo si Atenea te lo pidiera? En una situación así, siempre quedará algo, o alguien, por el camino.

-Pensé que ya estaba en el fin del mundo.

Eso hizo que la sombra de una sonrisa se dejara ver por un instante en el rostro de Padre del Invierno.

-Siempre será más lo que ignores que lo que sepas.

-Por el momento, me conformaría con saber cómo continuar mi viaje.

-No te preocupes por ello. Yo me encargaré de que regreses, cuando hayas obtenido lo que viniste a buscar...

-¿Cómo...?

-Te traje hasta aquí, volverás a Grecia a salvo... ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Tú?... –Efialtes retrocedió espantado-. ¡Tú eres alguna clase de genio, tú fuiste quien provocó la tormenta, tú hiciste naufragar el barco!

-Te traje aquí porque querías venir, lo del barco fue circunstancial.

Efialtes le dio la espalda y se alejó caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿A dónde vas, Caballero de Acuario? –preguntó Padre del Invierno, con voz calmada y sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡A donde sea!

El hombre inuit vio que su huésped extranjero se alejaba, con el aspecto de alguien muy alterado, y se acercó respetuosamente a Padre del Invierno para preguntarle qué pasaba.

El espíritu del frío eterno lo tranquilizó amablemente y el hombre regresó a su casa provisional. Hacía más de un mes que él y su esposa deberían haber marchado con el resto de la tribu, era el tiempo en que se realizaba la cacería de focas, pero se habían quedado ahí por petición de Padre del Invierno para atender al extranjero con el que el espíritu quería hablar.

Por lo visto el extranjero se había asustado todavía más que el inuit cuando Padre del Invierno le dirigió la palabra por primera vez. Habría que confiar en que pudiera tranquilizarse antes de que el espíritu perdiera la paciencia.

Efialtes caminó en línea recta hasta que ya no pudo soportar el dolor en las piernas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado la armadura en el refugio. No supo si darle importancia. De todos modos moriría congelado si continuaba alejándose y la armadura no le sería útil en esas circunstancias, un pensamiento que lo hizo sentirse como un irresponsable. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría su sucesor para recuperar la armadura? Habría que dejarle el problema a Atenea. En todo caso, él se había probado ya como un verdadero fracaso.

Cuando la diosa apareció ante él la primera vez, para hablarle de la Orden que deseaba crear y pedirle que aceptara la armadura de Acuario, pensó que Atenea se había equivocado, confundiéndolo quizá con alguno de sus primos, grandes guerreros por aquel entonces. Ahora estaba casi convencido de eso.

Los otros jóvenes que se habían unido a la Orden pronto habían encontrado la manera de manipular sus cosmos, el poder del Universo se manifestaba de manera diferente en cada uno de ellos y habían acabado llamando "técnicas" a esas manifestaciones. Solo el Caballero de Acuario no tenía una técnica propia.

Era el único que tenía que depender de su simple fuerza física, el único que no escuchaba a los demás cuando se comunicaban por medio del cosmos, el único para el cual la armadura era tan solo un pesado estorbo. El único al cual los demás tenían que proteger a la hora de un combate.

Ese era el motivo del viaje, aprender sobre el cosmos y la naturaleza de la armadura de Acuario, encontrar la forma de igualar a los demás Caballeros...

Descubrir su propia técnica.

Pues bien, no había técnica, no había cosmos y sí un rastro de muertes inútiles, las muertes de los marineros que habían querido ayudarlo, y la suya propia en mitad de un desierto blanco mientras sus lágrimas de rabia se congelaban casi al momento y sin duda resultarían realmente dolorosas si no tuviera la piel completamente insensible por el frío que pronto acabaría con él.

Punto final.

O no, no era el punto final, porque un genio maligno había aparecido junto a él, quizá dispuesto a atormentarlo hasta que fuera hora de conducirlo al Tártaro.

Efialtes le lanzó una mirada de rabia a Padre del Invierno, que se había materializado de la nada para caminar junto a él y advirtió con sorpresa que ya no llevaba la abrigada ropa propia de los inuit sino una túnica blanquiazulada que lo hacía casi invisible en aquel paisaje.

-Sería recomendable que volvieras ahora. De lo contrario tendré que llevarte cargando cuando caigas agotado. No significaría una molestia para mí, pero me parece que te resultaría humillante –señaló Padre del Invierno.

-No voy a volver.

-Está bien. La muerte por congelamiento no es demasiado dolorosa.

¡Esa tranquilidad era tan irritante!

Efialtes dejó de caminar para plantarse frente al espíritu. Lo miró de arriba abajo por un segundo y luego le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara.

Padre del Invierno no intentó esquivarlo, pero Efialtes tampoco pudo alcanzarlo. Su puño se detuvo a milímetros del rostro del espíritu, una corriente helada y levemente luminosa le impedía avanzar más.

-Pensé que Atenea era lo más importante para ti, Efialtes de Acuario.

-¡Lo es!

-¿No harías cualquier sacrificio por ella?

-¡Sí lo haría!

-¿Entonces, no crees que todo lo que has pasado valdría la pena si pudieras dominar tu cosmos y tuvieras tu propia técnica, para servirla como un Caballero?

Efialtes bajó el brazo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Padre del Invierno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cada armadura de Atenea tiene su propia personalidad y su propia naturaleza. La de la armadura de Acuario es el hielo. Tus dudas, tus temores y tu cólera te impiden acercarte a esa naturaleza. Jamás podrás alcanzar tu cosmos de hielo mientras sigas arrastrando esos estorbos. Has viajado desde muy lejos sólo para aprender lo que acabo de decirte.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Fue uno de mis nietos, en la isla de Mu, quien se encargó de forjar tu armadura y ocultó mi nombre entre los grabados que la adornan. La esencia de tu armadura se unió a la mía de la misma manera que el oricalco, el oro, el polvo de estrellas y la sangre de los héroes se unieron para crear el material del que está hecha. Ese fue mi regalo para Atenea, una manera de recompensarla por su interés en proteger a la humanos.

Efialtes se dio cuenta de que en ese momento el frío era tan intenso que ya no podía sentirlo. Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, se quitó el pesado abrigo, concentrando todos sus sentidos en escuchar al espíritu.

-Pero hay un inconveniente. Yo no podía viajar hasta Grecia para decírtelo, así que era necesario que tú vinieras aquí a escucharlo. Solo en un lugar como éste podrías llegar a comprender la verdadera esencia de tu armadura y desarrollar tu cosmos en forma total. Sin embargo, primero debes soltar ese fardo de dolor y culpa que no has dejado de arrastrar en ningún momento.

Empezó a nevar mientras Padre del Invierno hablaba. Efialtes miraba la nieve caer sin verla como un conjunto: podía distinguir con claridad cada copo. La luminosa corriente de ¿aire?, ¿energía?, que rodeaba a Padre del Invierno también estaba ahora a su alrededor.

-Las emociones por sí mismas son cálidas, lo cual ha sido y siempre será propio y natural entre los humanos, pero me es ajeno por completo. No hay mal en ellas, pero no serán de ayuda al portador de la armadura de Acuario –concluyó el espíritu.

Efialtes meditó aquello por unos instantes más.

-Si debo renunciar a mis sentimientos para servir a Atenea...

-No dije que renunciaras, dije que no te ayudarán.

-Es lo mismo. No se puede servir a dos amos. Si me estorban para alcanzar mi cosmos... entonces no las necesito. No necesito cargar con la pena y la culpa por lo que sucedió con la tripulación del barco. No necesito sentir. Debo ser como el hielo, ¿no?

La luz alrededor de ambos se hizo más intensa, pero el espíritu no respondió de inmediato a esa pregunta.

-Tal vez no estás listo para comprenderlo totalmente. Tal vez más adelante... –murmuró finalmente, sólo que Efialtes estaba demasiado concentrado en ese momento y no alcanzó a escucharlo con claridad.

-Dijiste que los inuit te llaman Padre del Invierno, pero no dijiste que fuera tu nombre.

El espíritu le obsequió con una sonrisa, la primera y única sonrisa auténtica que Efialtes conoció de él.

-En realidad, mi nombre es Hielo.

-Hielo.

Efialtes estuvo a punto de sonreír a su vez, pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo al pronunciar ese nombre por primera vez. Hubo un cambio más pero no lo notó sino hasta mucho tiempo después, luego de regresar a Grecia: sus ojos, que habían sido negros como los de todos miembros de su familia, se habían vuelto en ese momento del mismo azul que los del espíritu del hielo.

Pero sí hubo algo que captó su atención en ese momento, una nueva luz que provenía de algún lugar en las alturas. Una luminosidad cambiante, infinitamente hermosa, que era imposible dejar de contemplar.

Hielo siguió la mirada de Efialtes y habló con suavidad.

-Las luces del Norte, la aurora boreal. He vivido mucho tiempo, más de lo que ningún mortal puede imaginar, y la aurora boreal es el primero entre todos mis recuerdos. Los inuit tienen una leyenda al respecto, ¿sabes? Dicen que nada puede competir con su belleza eterna y lejana, pero la aurora boreal es también peligrosa. A veces baja a la Tierra y destruye a los que se atreven a contemplarla. Ella también tiene la esencia del hielo. Está en tu cosmos... dale un nombre y te pertenecerá para siempre.

Efialtes asintió, se volvió lentamente hacia un témpano que dejaría de existir segundos después y unió sus manos como si fueran una copa en la que estuviera toda la luz eterna del Norte. Al encontrar su cosmos, las palabras se habían formado en su mente sin necesidad de buscarlas.

Fue un segundo de eternidad.

-¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!

**Fin**

**

* * *

Notas****: **

"**Río Océano":** los griegos creían que el océano era en realidad un inmenso río circular que rodeaba la tierra firme, lo que había más allá era una incógnita.

"**Inuit":** es la palabra que usan los esquimales para referirse a su pueblo, significa "hombre"... y sí, lo adivinaron, Efialtes fue a dar a Alaska.


	2. La sombra de Atenea

**sidestory 2**

**LA SOMBRA DE ATENEA**

**

* * *

El Santuario  
**

**1986**

* * *

Se sentía nervioso al entrar en aquella sala, pero nadie lo supo aparte de él mismo.

Una invitación a entrar a la cámara de Atenea, una entrevista concedida por la diosa sin que la hubiera solicitado, era motivo más que suficiente para poner nervioso a cualquiera de los Caballeros Dorados.

Como las dos veces anteriores, las pesadas puertas de oro, plata y bronce que aislaban a la diosa de las cosas sin importancia del mundo exterior se abrieron sin hacer el menor ruido antes de que tuviera tiempo de tocarlas. De niño se había sentado muchas veces frente a esas puertas para admirar los bajorrelieves que las adornaban, escenas de las batallas más grandiosas de Atenea y sus caballeros a lo largo de la historia, aquellas imágenes habían llenado una buena parte de su infancia. Y aún quedaba espacio para nuevas imágenes en los paneles superiores. Algunas veces se había preguntado si le esperaban hazañas dignas de figurar ahí.

Igual que las dos veces anteriores, la cámara estaba en penumbra. Quizá a Atenea le molestaba la excesiva brillantez del sol de Grecia, o tal vez deseaba crear una atmósfera que invitara al recogimiento, como en las catedrales góticas. Avanzó hasta el otro extremo de la gran sala, sorprendiéndose otra vez de que en ese único lugar no se escuchara el menor sonido de sus pisadas, no era así en el resto del Santuario.

Había un espeso velo que separaba el trono de Atenea del resto de la cámara; dejaba pasar la luz, pero hacía difícil ver a la diosa. Entre las muchas explicaciones que había escuchado al respecto, estaba la de que ningún mortal podría resistir contemplar el esplendor de la diosa reencarnada; y también la de que así había sido la tradición desde la Era Mitológica y que sería una falta de respeto cambiarla; en cualquier caso, no iba a ser él el primero en decir algo en contra, bastante intimidante resultaba todo sin tener que mirar a Atenea a los ojos... o tal vez no fuera correcto mirarla a los ojos.

De cualquier manera, sabía que no se atrevería a mirarla con fijeza ni aún teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. En presencia de Atenea se sentía tímido, casi inadecuado, contrario a la actitud que le había dado fama de conquistador en el Santuario.

Solo una rápida mirada mientras se arrodillaba y se descubría la cabeza, las audiencias con la diosa siempre eran breves y lo correcto era permanecer de rodillas y con la mirada baja hasta recibir el permiso para retirarse. Como siempre, estaba sentada en el trono y apenas se podía distinguir su silueta, lo único que resultaba claro era que su cabello era largo y muy ondulado, el resto de ella se perdía en las sombras. Con algo de suerte la diosa tampoco podría verlo a él con claridad y no notaría su cara de desconcierto al darse cuenta de que solamente estaba ella al otro lado del velo.

Normalmente el Patriarca, el único digno de contemplarla cara a cara, estaría junto a la diosa y sería él quien se dirigiera al caballero en su nombre, porque ella hablaba siempre en un susurro ininteligible a la distancia a la que se encontraba él. Pero el Patriarca no estaba y el caballero sintió algo de angustia repentina, ¿cómo era posible que Atenea fuera a hablarle directamente? ¿Y alcanzaría a distinguir sus palabras si hablaba en el susurro acostumbrado?

-¡Salve, diosa Atenea! -exclamó, tratando de mostrarse calmado, quizá el Patriarca se había retrasado un poco y sólo permanecerían en silencio hasta que llegara.

-Bienvenido, Milo de Escorpión -fue la respuesta, inesperadamente clara.

Sabía de sobra que la forma mortal de la diosa tenía apenas trece años. Así que fue la voz más que el escucharla con claridad lo que lo dejó desconcertado. Había esperado una voz de niña, no esa, jamás esa. Una voz de contralto, suave, sí, pero más propia de una mujer madura que de una adolescente. O incluso más propia de un hombre joven que de una mujer, pero esa fue una idea que Milo se apresuró a borrar de sus pensamientos, era una idea que parecía un insulto grave. Y, después de todo, la voz de Atenea no era lo más chocante, no, lo peor era que Atenea tenía acento.

Milo conocía de sobra los acentos propios de Grecia. El de Atenea no se parecía a ninguno.

No pudo evitar levantar la cara y encontrarse a sí mismo mirando fijamente a la silueta escondida tras el velo, tratando de distinguirla mejor, olvidado de todas sus convicciones anteriores sobre mantener la vista baja en presencia de la diosa.

Y entonces Atenea habló de nuevo.

-Hemos sabido que no estuviste de acuerdo con nuestra decisión de entregarle la armadura de Leo al Caballero Aioria hace algunos años, y que en estos días has vuelto a expresar tu preocupación al respecto, especialmente después de que Aoiria se encontró con el traidor Seiya de Pegaso y lo dejó marchar con vida.

Se sintió enrojecer y bajó la vista tan rápido como la había levantado. ¿Era eso lo que le había valido una audiencia privada?

-No pretendía criticarla, mi Señora.

-Estamos concientes de ello. Sólo queremos aclarar nuestra posición.

-No... no necesita justificarse conmigo... yo...

-Sí.

Nuevamente fijó la mirada en la silueta de Atenea, mientras ella proseguía, siempre reposadamente.

-No podemos aceptar más disensiones entre nuestros caballeros. Si los caballeros tienen desacuerdos, por pequeños que sean, la Orden entera peligra. Teníamos entendido que considerabas a Aioria un buen amigo tuyo...

-Eso fue hace muchos años.

No era posible. No sólo la estaba mirando directamente sino que se había atrevido a interrumpirla. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en caer un rayo sobre él para castigar tanta insolencia?

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Él, yo, todo... -¿cómo podía explicarse? Atenea era la Sabiduría en persona, quizá lo sabía mejor que él, ¿para qué quería una explicación?

-¿En qué has cambiado tú? –dijo la diosa, hablando un poco más bajo que antes, como si reflexionara-. ¿Te apartaste de tu amigo junto con los demás cuando se dio la orden en contra de Aioros, hace trece años? ¿También tú incluiste a Aioria en la deshonra de su hermano?

-¡No!... yo... No podía creerlo, estaba...

-¿Asustado?

-Mi Señora...

-Si alguien tan noble como Aioros de Sagitario pudo atentar en contra de tu diosa... ¿Quién estaba a salvo en este universo?

Sí, era justo lo que había sentido entonces, y el aturdimiento había durado varios días. Pero cuando por fin reaccionó y corrió a buscar a su amigo, no lo encontró. Aioria había pedido que lo enviaran a entrenar a otro sitio.

Atenea escuchó con paciencia mientras Milo le contaba los mil y un esfuerzos que había hecho por localizar a Aioria, su ingenuidad de niño de aquel entonces lo había metido en muchos líos y le había ganado varios castigos antes de que le permitieran ir a ver a Aioria. Y eso que ni siquiera estaba lejos, solo se había retirado al otro extremo del Santuario con su nuevo maestro, pero nadie se aventuraba nunca por ahí y la mayoría de los aprendices tenían prohibida la zona más allá del cementerio, por la peligrosidad del terreno inestable, en el que a diario había pequeños derrumbes.

Para cuando por fin encontró a Aioria, las cosas habían cambiado.

Era Aioria el que no quería hablar con él. Y Milo se dio cuenta de que había tardado demasiado en reaccionar, que había faltado cuando Aioria lo necesitaba más y ahora su amigo no le permitía acercarse a él y ayudarlo. Aioria se dedicaba ahora solamente a entrenar.

-No fue tu culpa lo que pasó.

-Y tampoco lo fue de Aioria.

Milo no podía creer que estuviera ahí abriendo su corazón tan completamente. Jamás le habría dicho nada de eso a ninguna otra persona. Pero Atenea lo comprendería sin duda alguna...

-Sin embargo, no comprendemos por qué consideras a Aioria indigno de ser un Caballero de Oro...

-¡No, mi Señora! ¡Él es mucho más digno que yo!

-¿Entonces?

¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras? Él mismo no lo entendía, aunque ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de cuál era el propósito de Atenea al obligarlo a hablar: la diosa quería que se esforzara en ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Temo por él. Hemos dejado de hablarnos, pero siempre seremos amigos y sé cómo es. Amaba a su hermano por encima de todo, Aioros era su héroe y el único sueño de Aioria era ser como él, todo ese amor se convirtió en odio y vergüenza cuando aquella tragedia... y temo... temo que mi amigo se destruya a sí mismo tratando de reparar los males que causó su hermano. Eso es. Todos sus servidores estamos dispuestos a morir por usted, mi Señora, pero creo que Aoiria _desea_ morir.

Atenea guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Sin embargo, el aceptar su devoción es darle la oportunidad de demostrarse a sí mismo que el mal que acabó con Aioros no se encuentra en él –dijo con suavidad.

-Es cierto –asintió Milo-. Aioria podría reconciliarse consigo mismo, y con Aioros, si pudiera realizar una misión que le demostrara que es digno de servirla, mi Señora.

-Entonces comprenderás si te decimos que hemos encontrado una misión adecuada para él. Hemos sabido que el caballero Albiore de Cefeo nos ha traicionado, y es nuestro deseo que Aioros haga de él un ejemplo, destruyendo la isla de Andrómeda y dando muerte al traidor.

Aunque puso toda su voluntad en evitarlo, el espanto se reflejó vivamente en el rostro de Milo.

-¡No, mi Señora, eso no! ¡Aioria no podría dañar a Albiore! ¡Destruirá su espíritu si lo obliga a hacerlo!

El silencio se alargó tanto que Milo empezaba a creer que se había quedado sordo cuando por fin Atenea habló de nuevo, esta vez tan bajo que apenas consiguió escucharla.

-Encomendaremos otra misión a Aioria, si puedes sugerirnos a alguien más que pueda realizar esta tarea. Considéralo un obsequio de nuestra parte por la confianza que nos demuestras al decirnos la verdad de tu corazón: señala tú mismo al verdugo de Albiore.

Si hubiera sido otra persona y no la misma Atenea quien le diera semejante encargo, habría pensado que se trataba de una trampa desde el principio. Si no se hubiera tratado de Atenea, habría permitido que la ira y el dolor se apoderaran de él y la entrevista habría terminado en una tragedia. ¿Era un castigo por haber criticado las decisiones de la diosa? Sin duda alguna, pero también era una oportunidad para mantener a Aioria lejos del borde del abismo al que se acercaba tan peligrosamente por su empeño en guardarse su dolor para sí.

Atenea no pondría reparos en que Máscara de Muerte o Afrodita se encargaran de la carnicería que había decretado. ¡Destruir una isla entera! ¡Asesinar a un caballero que no había tomado partido contra ella sino que simplemente no había retenido a su discípulo contra su voluntad! Sí, cualquiera de esos dos, o incluso Shaka cumplirían la orden sin ningún problema...

¿Pero entonces dónde quedaba la prueba de que él había comprendido y aceptaba la voluntad de la diosa? Y además... ¿con qué autoridad decidía él quién podía o no ser un asesino?

-Yo lo haré, mi Señora.

En ese momento entró el Patriarca, un poco apresuradamente, Atenea no dio señal de haberlo visto.

-Puedes retirarte, Milo de Escorpión. Cumple con lo que te hemos encomendado.

Milo se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia ante la diosa y otra ante el Patriarca y se marchó de ahí. Ese mismo día partiría hacia la isla de Andrómeda.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Saga apartó el velo de un tirón, su cólera era tan patente que la persona que estaba en el trono no tenía ningún problema en imaginarse sus ojos llameando en rojo detrás de la máscara.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho esto, Afrodita? ¡YO decidí que fuera Aoria quien se encargara del asunto de la isla de Andrómeda!

-Sí, pero él no habría podido completarlo sin volverse loco –replicó Afrodita, fingiendo lo mejor que podía que no lo asustaba la furia de Saga-. Albiore y él eran amigos, ¿recuerdas? Siempre andaban con Marin y Milo, haciendo travesuras por todas partes como...

-¡Cállate! ¡Estás tomando demasiado en serio tu papel como "diosa" de este Santuario!

-Nada más estoy tratando de aplicar un poco la lógica. ¡Fue una verdadera locura dejar que Aioria optara por la armadura de Leo! ¡Y no hablemos de permitir que Seiya obtuviera la de Pegaso! ¡Mira todos los problemas que nos han estado dando él y sus amigos! A veces me pregunto si no estás tú algo loco, das órdenes completamente contradictorias y yo solamente quería evitar un desastre...

-¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es simular que eres Atenea, no ponerte a disponer nada! ¡No eres quien gobierna a la Orden, sino su sombra! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Milo sí completará la misión?

-Lo hará por su amigo, eran como hermanos.

Saga se calmó de repente y Afrodita pudo adivinar una sonrisa siniestra bajo la máscara.

-Como hermanos... No sabes de lo que estás hablando. No eres la diosa de la Sabiduría y francamente estoy empezando a dudar de que seas inteligente.

-Supe cerrar la boca hace trece años, ¿no?

Decir eso había sido un error... uno grande... Saga lo sujetó por un brazo y lo hizo ponerse en pie de un tirón.

-Seguirás a Milo hasta Andrómeda. Si cumple la misión, aquí no habrá pasado nada.

-¿Y... si no la cumple?

-Entonces la cumplirás tú. Y no volverás a tratar de decidir ni una sola cosa en este Santuario, en especial si va en contra de lo que decida yo. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo –murmuró Afrodita.

Ya era tarde (trece años tarde) para retroceder, no quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante. Así que ese día salió del Santuario siguiendo a Milo hasta Etiopía.

Como una sombra.

**Fin  
**


	3. ¿Qué es un nombre?

**Sidestory 3**

**¿QUÉ ES UN NOMBRE?**

_JULIETA: ¿Qué es un nombre? No es pie ni mano ni brazo ni semblante ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo._

Shakespeare_, Romeo y Julieta_

_Lo anterior me convenció de que a la Julieta de Shakespeare nunca le pusieron apodos._

Kiki de Appendix (1988)

Mu sonrió al salir del túnel que llevaba hasta el valle de Jamir, un lugar oculto en las montañas al que solo podía llegarse si se conocían los caminos secretos del Tíbet. Allí había nacido y allí había crecido. Y allí volvía cuando necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

Al principio, cuando recién había vuelto a ocupar la casa que había sido de su Maestro y que estaba algo apartada de la aldea, los demás habían pensado que estaba ahí por uno de sus poco frecuentes ataques de nostalgia, pero cuando las semanas se convirtieron en meses, algunos empezaron a pensar que quizá había vuelto a las montañas para elegir cuidadosamente al discípulo que algún día tomaría su lugar, aunque Mu era muy joven como para empezar a pensar en eso tan pronto. Ahora, a diez años de su regreso, los ancianos ya hablaban como si el Caballero de Aries hubiera regresado para quedarse, aunque no había dado explicaciones a nadie sobre su situación en el Santuario de Atenea.

Los otros elfos lo saludaban con el respeto de siempre. Y, como siempre, nadie hacía preguntas. La vida privada era algo muy apreciado en Jamir.

Así que Mu llegó sin tropiezos al pequeño mercado en busca de provisiones para el próximo mes, con una bolsa de cuero, bastante vieja pero que aparentaba ser resistente, y las intenciones más pacíficas del mundo.

Después de aquel día, Mu tardó bastante en conseguir una versión más o menos coherente de los hechos y nunca estuvo muy seguro de cómo se había involucrado en el incidente, pero podría afirmar que todo comenzó cuando un niño de unos cinco años pasó corriendo junto a él... a partir de entonces la historia tenía muchas versiones.

De acuerdo con el niño en cuestión, había resbalado con el hielo que cubría uno de los charcos de la calle y al perder el equilibrio se sujetó de lo primero que pudo: la bolsa de las compras de Mu. Lógicamente, la bolsa se rompió y su contenido se desperdigó por el suelo mientras él se daba un buen costalazo a los pies de Mu.

De acuerdo con los tres o cuatro adultos que perseguían al niño, aquel pequeño demonio había robado en varios puestos del mercado y escapaba riendo a carcajadas cuando tuvo la genial idea de ponerle un broche de oro a sus aventuras del día robándose también la bolsa de Mu, solo que la bolsa se rompió, su contenido salió volando, el niño perdió el equilibrio y cayó a los pies de Mu, para regocijo de sus perseguidores.

Lo único que Mu podía afirmar con respecto a lo anterior se reducía a un tirón violento en el hombro, verduras volando por todas partes, un niño en el suelo y tres o cuatro adultos acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Al ladrón, al ladrón! –chillaba una anciana.

Para los elfos de Jamir hay tres pecados graves y uno imperdonable. El tercer pecado grave es el robo. El terror se pintó con tanta claridad en el rostro del niño que Mu no pudo contenerse y trató de interceder por él.

-Temo que no entiende usted la situación, señor Mu –murmuró Leiren, el líder del consejo de ancianos, cuando los comerciantes le hablaron de los robos del niño y de los esfuerzos del Caballero por impedir que fuera castigado-. La ley indica que debe recibir cinco latigazos. No es su primera falta.

-Me han dicho que es un huérfano...

Leiren se permitió una sonrisa, ¿por ahí iba la cosa? Sabía que Mu también había perdido a sus padres siendo muy pequeño, así que quizá se identificaba con el ladrón... claro que Mu nunca había dado problemas de esa clase, el Caballero Shion se había hecho cargo de él al momento de saber la noticia del accidente que acabó con aquel joven matrimonio, eran parientes, aunque muy lejanos... con ese otro chico las cosas eran diferentes.

-Y lo es. También es un mestizo. Solo su madre era de los nuestros, el padre era chino... ¿me entiende usted? Un soldado del ejército chino, encargado de vigilar que no haya focos de rebelión en el Tíbet... la madre murió al dar a luz, el niño vivió en la zona china del Tíbet hasta este año, el padre murió durante una... em... "operación de desalojo", estaban cerrando un templo budista y un campesino le lanzó una piedra cuando empujó a un monje. La familia del padre no quiere hacerse cargo de un niño "mitad demonio", ya sabe que muchos humanos no se sienten a gusto con un medio elfo en la familia... lo dejaron cerca de aquí, y que se las arreglara como mejor pudiera para encontrar la aldea...

Mu sostuvo la mirada de Leiren, esperando.

-Lo recibimos bien –al anciano empezaba a molestarle la fijeza de la mirada del joven-. Le asignamos una familia, se escapó. Lo colocamos con otra familia, se escapó también. Cuatro familias en total han hecho el intento de convertirlo en un ser civilizado y, mire usted, duerme en las cuevas que rodean Jamir, como un animal, vive de lo que roba y se la pasa causando todo el desorden que puede. Simplemente es un ser incorregible. Hace mucho que merece esos cinco latigazos de los que le hablé, incluso más, pero nadie había podido echarle el guante. Ahora, si me disculpa... ya es tiempo de aplicar la ley.

-Espere. Pagaré los daños y lo que robó...

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que Kirkelen debe ser castigado.

-¿Kirkelen? ¿Ese es su nombre?

-Sí, "El que rompe el hielo", supongo que la madre quería un nombre por el que pudiera entenderse algo como "El que da el primer paso en una amistad", pero a mí me parece que sólo la parte de "romper" le quedó clara a este niño...

Mu se mordió el labio inferior y fue detrás de Leiren, todavía dispuesto a discutir.

-No es necesario que se use el látigo con él.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

Llegaron al centro de la plaza, donde los guardianes de la ley ya estaban listos para aplicar el castigo del ladrón tan pronto como Leiren diera la orden. Se había reunido mucha gente... posiblemente Kirkelen le había dado algún mal rato a la mayoría de los aldeanos.

Leiren se volteó a mirar a Mu, ya francamente fastidiado.

-Caballero de Aries, ya ha sido suficiente...

Los ojos de Mu se iluminaron por una idea repentina.

-¡Espere! ¡Aún tengo una cosa que decir!

-Dígalo entonces, pero que sea lo último que...

-He decidido que Kirkelen sea mi sucesor.

-... ¡¿QUÉ?

El Caballero de Aries tomó aire, consciente de que toda la aldea estaba pendiente de sus palabras.

-Es parte de la ley también, ¿no? Si tomo un aprendiz, su educación y la forma en que deba ser castigado por sus faltas me corresponde a mí únicamente, así ha sido desde que la diosa Atenea solicitó la ayuda de nuestros ancestros para forjar las armaduras... ¿o me equivoco?

Leiren frunció el ceño.

-No sabe el lío en el que se está metiendo, señor Mu...

Kirkelen paseó una mirada disgustada por la casa a la que Mu lo había obligado a entrar con no pocos esfuerzos.

-Primero que todo, tendremos que arreglarte una habitación –dijo Mu, aunque en realidad estaba pensando que lo que más urgía era que Kirkelen tomara un buen baño y conseguirle ropa limpia.

El niño sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta, buscando la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No voy a quedarme aquí.

-_Tienes_ que quedarte, eres mi aprendiz.

-¡Ni en sueños! Le agradezco que me ayudara, pero está más loco que la mayoría de esos idiotas si cree que voy a quedarme aquí.

-¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

-¡Oblígueme, si puede!

Mu tuvo que correr para llegar a la puerta antes que Kirkelen y sujetarlo, quizá un poco bruscamente... entonces estalló la tormenta. Sillas, libros y jarrones volaron por los aires, estrellándose entre sí y contra las paredes, unos cuantos proyectiles alcanzaron a Mu, que sólo atinó a abrazar al niño para tratar de protegerlo. Kirkelen empezó a gritar y revolverse y el extraño fenómeno aumentaba de intensidad, sin dar la menor señal de que fuera a detenerse.

-¡Está loco! ¡Suélteme! ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¡SUÉLTAME!

Fueron alrededor de cinco minutos, pero a Mu le pareció que habían pasado horas cuando por fin dejaron de volar las cosas y pudo soltar a Kirkelen, el niño parecía completamente agotado y lo miraba con furia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Ahora que por fin me soltó, claro!

-Bueno, no quería que recibieras un golpe –respondió Mu, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y por qué habría de golpearme nada a mí?

-¿Y por qué no habría de...? ¿Tú lo hiciste?

El niño hizo una mueca, esperando que el adulto terminara por fin de captar la idea.

La primera vez que había pasado había sido simplemente un accidente en casa de sus abuelos paternos. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de por qué gritaba tanto su abuela hasta que la vio señalando un pequeño adorno que flotaba cerca del techo. Tardó bastante en comprender que era él la causa de aquello y justo en el momento en que lo comprendió... lo dejó caer. Sus abuelos estaban aterrorizados, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando los vecinos se enteraron y los obligaron a llevárselo de ahí, para que se reuniera con la gente de su madre, los otros elfos sin duda sabrían cómo manejar su herencia maligna.

La gente de su madre. ¡Ja! Los elfos de la aldea escondida en la montaña tampoco tenían idea de cómo manejar eso y ponían la misma expresión de espanto que sus abuelos y los vecinos. Al principio Kirkelen no tenía ningún control, las cosas simplemente se ponían a flotar o se lanzaban solas contra las paredes, o golpeaban a los que lo molestaban. Ninguna familia había podido soportar eso por más de una semana. Y ahora sin duda el Caballero de Aries entendería que era mejor que Kirkelen se las arreglara solo. O esa preciosa casa repleta de objetos de cristal (sin duda herencia de familia) acabaría convertida en un campo de batalla.

En cualquier momento ese adulto que había discutido tanto con los ancianos de la aldea para librarlo de los latigazos lo miraría de la misma manera que los demás y dejaría que se marchara y él podría...

-Maravilloso –dijo Mu.

...volver a su refugio y...

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dije "maravilloso" –respondió Mu-. ¡Tienes un gran don, Kirkelen! ¡Esto te ayudará mucho para convertirte en el próximo Caballero de Aries!

...Eso no era exactamente lo que Kirkelen tenía en mente...

Durante las siguientes semanas, Kirkelen terminó de convencerse de que su nuevo tutor estaba completamente loco. No lo había castigado por el desastre del primer día, al menos no en la forma que Kirkelen entendía que debía ser un castigo. Sólo había hecho que lo ayudara a recoger las cosas que había tirado y empezó a enseñarle cómo reparar las que se habían roto.

Lo mismo sucedió en las siguientes ocasiones en las que Kirkelen perdió el control de su poder o hizo uso de él durante una rabieta, Mu sólo sonreía, buscaba refugio (luego de entender que por muy tremendo que fuera el poltergeist nada golpearía al niño, no había vuelto a intentar escudarlo), y cuando las cosas se calmaban simplemente le decía que recogiera y limpiara. Nada de gritos. Sin duda estaba loco.

No había tratado de pegarle ni una sola vez ni lo regañaba por hacer uso de su poder. Tampoco le ordenaba ocultarlo. Todo eso tenía al niño realmente confundido, pero las crisis fueron haciendo menos intensas y más espaciadas, entonces Mu empezó a hablarle de hacer ejercicios de concentración para mejorar el control sobre su poder. Sin duda estaba loco.

Cuando lo acompañaba a la aldea, Mu lo tomaba de la mano, tal vez por miedo a que extraviara o intentara huir. Eso lo molestaba mucho y había provocado un par de lluvias de piedras, pero Mu aguantaba con paciencia de santo... y no le soltaba la mano. Sin duda estaba loco.

Y Kirkelen llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba menos loco que Mu, ya que había tenido mil oportunidades para escaparse y no había aprovechado ninguna. Incluso había aceptado con resignación aquella ropa nueva que lo obligaba a usar...

El tiempo pasó casi sin ser notado.

Faltaban pocos días para que Kirkelen cumpliera un año de ser el aprendiz de Mu cuando llegó un visitante a la casa.

Kirkelen estaba barriendo la entrada (luego de protestar bastante) cuando vio que se aproximaba una figura que al principio tomó por un fantasma. Se trataba de un hombre un poco más alto que Mu (lo cual desde la perspectiva del niño era ser _muy_ alto), ataviado con una túnica y una capa negras, un yelmo con un dragón y una máscara que ocultaba completamente sus rasgos. Kirkelen sujetó la escoba lo mejor que pudo y llamó a su Maestro tratando de que no le temblara la voz por el miedo.

El Patriarca se había cansado de enviar mensajes a Jamir solicitándole al Caballero de Aries que regresara al Santuario y venía en persona a hablar con él. Solo hablaron unos minutos, durante los cuales Mu reiteró que aún no se sentía preparado para volver. Había dejado el Santuario con el fin de meditar en su tierra natal hasta ser capaz de servir a Atenea con toda su alma, como había sido el deseo de su Maestro, pero aún no era el momento... Y además, no podía descuidar la educación y el entrenamiento de su joven discípulo.

-Hay otros aprendices en el Santuario, de su misma edad –señaló el Patriarca.

-Lo sé, y también sé la clase de disciplina que se está aplicando en el Santuario –replicó Mu-. Han vuelto a implantarse las reglas antiguas...

-Siguiendo la voluntad de Atenea...

-Sí –Mu inclinó la cabeza-. Pero temo que Kirkelen no se adapte adecuadamente a un ambiente extraño, ha pasado por muchos hogares adoptivos y una mudanza ahora... y a otro país... y otro idioma... retrasaría su entrenamiento mientras le enseño griego... Lo siento, Maestro Arles, es mi culpa, debí pensar en eso primero...

Kirkelen respingó... ¡Pero si Mu había pensado en eso ya! Lo había hecho aprender griego. Tal vez no lo dominaba por completo, pero estaba seguro de que podría defenderse bastante bien en caso de necesidad... y si de verdad quería que aprendiera ese idioma, ¿no sería mejor que lo hiciera en Grecia y escuchando a auténticos griegos? Para los elfos de Jamir hay tres pecados graves y uno imperdonable. El segundo pecado grave es la mentira... y Mu estaba mintiéndole al Patriarca. Kirkelen empezó a sudar frío.

Afortunadamente el Patriarca no lo notó, o si lo hizo, lo atribuyó al nerviosismo del niño por su presencia. Todo habría terminado muy bien si no fuera porque en el momento en que el Patriarca se marchaba, Kirkelen perdió el dominio de su poder por un instante. Una piedra hizo blanco en la espalda del Patriarca, que miró al niño... bueno, imposible adivinar cuál era su expresión debajo de esa máscara, pero a Kirkelen le bastaba y le sobraba con lo que estaba imaginando...

-Tú, demonio...

Mu tomó a Kirkelen de un brazo y lo hizo colocarse detrás de él.

-Perdónelo, Maestro Arles, él no puede controlarlo todavía...

El Patriarca se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, como luchando consigo mismo, luego asintió y abandonó el lugar...

-Hoy estuviste muy cerca de morir, Kirkelen –dijo Mu.

El niño no respondió, recordando que el primer pecado grave, en palabras del propio Mu, era el asesinato.

Mu se arrodilló en el suelo y trazó unas líneas sobre el polvo del camino. Kirkelen reconoció los caracteres con los que escribían sus abuelos, pero no fue capaz de descifrarlos.

-¿Es chino?

-No, es japonés. Los kanji para "Tú" y "Demonio"... Cuando los veas juntos de esta manera forman un nombre y se pronuncian así: "Kiki".

-¿Kiki?

-Eso mismo... Creo que voy a llamarte así de ahora en adelante.

-¿Kiki? ¿"Tú, demonio"? ¡Pero ese no es mi nombre! ¡Y no me gusta! ¡Los vecinos de mis abuelos me llamaban "demonio", pero no lo soy! ¡Tú mismo has dicho que no soy un demonio, soy tu discípulo!

Mu sonrió cansadamente, mientras se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Tienes razón, pero si te digo esto es porque quiero que no olvides nunca lo que viste hoy. Pudiste haber muerto.

El niño lo miró con ojos grandes y asustados, dándose cuenta de que un año antes le habría dado igual. La mayoría de los adultos que había conocido antes de encontrarse con Mu habrían estado de acuerdo con el Patriarca en llamarlo "Tú, demonio" y ninguno habría lamentado su muerte... Eso había sido lo normal para él, era lo que se esperaba de unos vecinos supersticiosos, de una pareja de ancianos demasiado débiles y cansados como para intentar protegerlo y de una aldea de elfos orgullosos e intolerantes... pero no del hombre que era el representante de Atenea en la Tierra...

-Hay algo que no está bien en el Santuario, quiero que lo tengas en cuenta porque yo no puedo volver a menos que la situación cambie y quizá te corresponda a ti hacer algo cuando hayas tomado mi lugar. Espero que no, mi único deseo es poder intervenir yo mismo, aunque solo sea como testigo, pero todo puede suceder. Hay tres pecados graves y uno imperdonable, ¿recuerdas?

-Los tres pecados graves son el asesinato, la mentira y el robo –recitó el niño, obedientemente.

-Y el pecado imperdonable es la traición –completó Mu, con la mirada fija en el camino por el que se había marchado el Patriarca.

El silencio duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Mu salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Kiki, Será mejor que vayamos a conseguir algo de comida a la aldea o no cenaremos hoy...

-¡Ese no es mi nombre! –protestó el niño.

-Pero así es como voy a llamarte, vamos, Kiki.

Kiki refunfuñó un poco con respecto al cambio de nombre, pero no tanto como lo habría hecho un año antes... y esa vez tomó él la mano de Mu... no fuera a ser que ese sujeto tan loco se perdiera de camino a la aldea...

En verdad, Mu tenía mucha suerte de haber encontrado un discípulo que cuidara de él.

**fin**

**

* * *

Notas: **

Kurumada escribe el nombre Kiki con los kanjis para "tú" y "demonio", efectivamente.


	4. Canción para Elisa

**Sidestory 4**

**CANCIÓN PARA ELISA**

_Para Elisa la dulce canción__  
__que al trovador ella inspiró... _

Las notas de "Canción para Elisa" llegaban claras y soñadoras desde el salón y José apresuró el paso imperceptiblemente. Elisa estaba ahí.

Siempre que tenía algún rato libre en la mansión, la secretaria del señor Kido aprovechaba para practicar en el piano de cola del salón. Y si deseaba que José se acercara para conversar un rato, tocaba "Canción para Elisa".

José tenía cinco años de vivir en Japón, el mismo tiempo que tenía de trabajar como traductor de inglés y español para el señor Kido, y estaba casado con Elisa desde hacía cuatro años. Cuatro años que cualquier persona habría podido describir como de felicidad absoluta si tuviera que basarse solo en la conversación de José, siempre desbordante de cariño por su esposa y por el hijo de ambos. Pero cuando quien lo escuchaba pertenecía también a la élite de las Empresas Kido, esa persona tenía que reprimir un gesto de asombro y algo de angustia. ¿Sería posible que el _gaijin_ realmente creyera que el niño era hijo suyo? ¿Realmente estaba tan enamorado de la extraña muchacha que le tenía sin cuidado el haber dado su nombre a un hijo ajeno? ¿Lo hacía por su propia convicción o por orden del señor Kido? Todos sabían que la secretaria había sido la amante del jefe durante unas pocas semanas y que el niño ya había nacido cuando el traductor le propuso matrimonio, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta. No sería de buen gusto comentarlo.

-Vida mía –saludó José desde la entrada del salón.

Elisa dejó de tocar y se volvió a medias hacia él, con las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo y una sonrisa dulce. Era muy raro que mirara a los ojos a la mayoría de la gente que trataba, pero siempre lo miraba a él directamente.

-Debo volver al trabajo en unos minutos, el señor Kido desea viajar a Grecia esta tarde y yo lo acompañaré. Por esta vez no será necesario un traductor.

-De todos modos no hablo griego –la sonrisa que José llevaba desde que había escuchado la canción se evaporó sin dejar rastro-. ¿Es absolutamente indispensable que vayas con él?

-Sí. Solo serán dos días. Él se quedará en Grecia para fotografiar unas ruinas y yo regresaré aquí. ¿Estarán bien tú y Jabu?

-Sí, pero... no me gusta que vayas con él tú sola.

-No estaré sola, Tatsumi viene con nosotros, ya sabes que tengo que entrenarlo para que tome mi lugar como asistente del señor Kido.

José asintió. Había sido un alivio el anuncio de Elisa de que ese año se retiraría para dedicarse a su hogar. Tatsumi era un sujeto tan extraño como el mismo señor Kido y nadie tenía idea de dónde había salido, pero aprendía con rapidez y eso le valía el agradecimiento de José.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras esperaba a Jabu en el patio de la guardería.

Imposible confundirlo entre la pequeña multitud de niños, su cabello castaño claro lo hacía destacar a la distancia. Por otro lado, Jabu lo reconocía a él también desde lejos y corría a su encuentro tan pronto como podía verlo. A veces lo asombraba la agudeza de la vista del niño, más de una vez había visto una pequeña figura correr hacia él aún estando demasiado lejos para distinguir rasgos.

Esa vez, como tantas otras, Jabu se arrojó a sus brazos, todo risas y con la mirada brillante.

-Tiene usted un niño muy afectivo –comentó una de las madres que se encontraban por ahí esperando a algún niño.

-¡Hola, mamá de Karin! –saludó Jabu a la señora.

Ella le devolvió el saludo.

-Hola, Jabu. ¡Cada día creces más! ¿Qué vas a ser cuando seas grande?

-¡Traductor, igual que José!

La señora sonrió levemente desconcertada.

-¿José es algún pariente del niño?

-Soy yo...

-Oh, perdón, pensé que Jabu era hijo suyo.

-Y lo es, pero es hijo único y se confunde a veces...

José sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Esa era una de sus pequeñas congojas diarias. No había manera de que el niño lo llamara papá. Sólo tenía seis meses cuando él y Elisa se habían casado, pero desde que comenzó a hablar, Jabu lo llamaba siempre por su nombre.

-¿Le dijiste que no soy su padre? –preguntó José un día, ya medio desesperado.

-No. No tengo interés en que sepa que es ilegítimo, y el señor Kido no tiene ningún interés tampoco en que sepa la verdad. Jamás se lo diría.

-Pero entonces... ¿crees que alguien se lo haya dicho?

-¿Quién? Vivimos lejos de la Mansión Kido y él no conoce a ninguno de los otros empleados, nadie se lo ha dicho.

Elisa hablaba con tanta convicción que a él no le quedaba más remedio que creerle. Pura y simplemente, Jabu sabía que no era su padre.

Hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma.

-Realmente quisiera que me llamara papá.

-Tal vez lo haga más adelante.

-¿Más adelante? Ya casi tiene cinco años.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿La forma en que se dirija a ti o cuánto te quiere en realidad? No puedes negar que te adora. Hay días en que me siento celosa.

-¿Celosa? Ah, vamos, Elisa...

-Es en serio. Te llama por tu nombre, pero es a ti a quien abraza primero.

-¿Mamá está bien? –preguntó Jabu, volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Ella iba a venir hoy, lo prometió.

Cierto, Elisa nunca rompería una promesa, ni siquiera por una orden directa de Kido.

-¿Mamá está bien? –insistió Jabu, con un tono ligeramente más preocupado.

José apretó los labios y condujo de vuelta a la Mansión Kido. No estaba de más asegurarse.

Una vez ahí le indicó a Jabu que lo esperara en el auto y entró a buscar a Elisa. De reojo observó que había tres o cuatro niños en el jardín y sintió un escalofrío repentino. El Proyecto Santuario. ¿Qué fuerza extraña había hecho que lo olvidara? Se había sentido asombrado y un poco asqueado cuando se enteró de que el verdadero propósito de la Fundación Graude no era financiar los estudios de niños de bajos recursos, como había creído al principio, sino reunir a los hijos ilegítimos del señor Kido para convertirlos en alguna especie de guerreros. Había querido renunciar y llevarse a Elisa y a Jabu a algún otro país, lejos de ese psicópata, pero ella lo había disuadido, asegurándole que no había nada que temer...

Casi corrió por los pasillos de la mansión buscando a su esposa, sin dar con ella en ninguno de los sitios habituales. Ya estaba a punto de llamar a alguien del cuerpo de seguridad cuando escuchó la voz del señor Kido llamándolo.

-Pensé que ya estaría usted en su casa.

-Sí, pero olvidé hacerle una pregunta a Elisa.

-Ella no está aquí, se marchó poco después de usted... dijo que usted se encargaría del niño mientras ella viaja a Grecia, me pidió que le diera unos días de asueto para que pueda atenderlo bien.

José miró fijamente a Kido sintiendo un sudor helado en la frente.

-¿No iba usted también a Grecia?

-Sí, pero hasta dentro de quince días. Ella tenía prisa por visitar ahí a un pariente, según me dijo.

No podía ser. Eso no podía estar pasando. Elisa no podía haberle mentido.

-Kido-sama, cuando venía hacia acá vi a algunos niños...

-Los primeros niños del Proyecto Santuario. Hoy mismo iniciarán su entrenamiento, en los próximos días empezarán a llegar los demás. Pero nada de eso se relaciona con sus labores dentro de las Empresas Kido.

-Lo sé, pero... hay una pregunta que debo hacer al respecto.

-¿Sí?

-¿El Proyecto Santuario incluye a Jabu?

-¿Jabu? –el rostro de Mitsumasa Kido resultaba tan ilegible para José como si la expresión del magnate estuviera grabada en piedra-. Ah, el hijo de Elisa. ¿Entonces, le puso Jabu?

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Jabu tenía casi cinco años y Kido ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba!

-Sí, el hijo de Elisa –logró decir sin perder la calma, cosa que lo asombró.

-¿Lo adoptó al casarse con ella?

Igual habría podido preguntar si había tenido un buen día, era evidente que solo preguntaba por preguntar, no porque le interesara la respuesta ni todos los conflictos que había tenido José los últimos años, ni si Elisa estaba bien o mal con el arreglo.

-Quiero saber cómo afectará a Jabu el Proyecto Santuario –repitió José.

Kido lo miró largamente.

-¿Realmente le preocupan ese niño y su madre?

-Sí.

-Entonces, tranquilícese. Quizá lo hubiera tomado en cuenta, pero no será necesario. Tenía algunas esperanzas puestas en el hijo de Elisa, pero el resultado fue decepcionante.

¿Decepcionante?

-Sus ojos –continuó Kido, leyendo la pregunta en la expresión de José-, no son como deberían ser.

En ese momento, el traductor realmente sintió deseos de golpear a su patrón. Creía entender a qué se refería. Kido quería un niño que heredara los ojos de Elisa, negros, insondables,... maravillosos.

La primera vez que había podido ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de la joven se había dado cuenta de que sería capaz de dejarse matar por ella, y supo que pasaría el resto de su vida adorándola... Y, no, Jabu no tenía los ojos de Elisa, tenía unos grandes y adorables ojos que cambiaban de azules a castaños según la luz y su estado de ánimo, incluso varias veces al día, unos ojos maravillosos, pero que no eran como los de Elisa, solo Elisa de entre todos los seres vivientes tenía unos ojos que podrían hacerte desear vivir y morir por verte reflejado en su mirada...

-Tenía algunas esperanzas –repitió Kido, y José casi pudo ver que la decepción que sentía el otro hombre no era por un asunto de estética sino por algo más profundo-. Pero usted no tiene de qué preocuparse. El Proyecto sólo incluirá niños huérfanos. El hijo de Elisa no formará parte del proyecto, ya que su madre vive. Y me alegra que el hijo de Elisa tenga un buen padre. En verdad, José-san.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. José hizo una breve reverencia, sintiendo la tentación de darle las gracias, pero conciente de que no podría hacerlo nunca.

Llegaron a la casa en silencio. Realmente el niño era muy intuitivo, porque no preguntó más.

José preparó la comida para ambos, haciendo el firme propósito de alejar la angustia por lo menos hasta que Elisa regresara y le diera una buena explicación. Tenía que haber una explicación.

Ella volvió al tercer día, pero no volvió sola. José estaba regando las plantas del jardín cuando vio un auto negro de la Fundación Graude detenerse frente a su casa. Elisa bajó del vehículo seguida por cuatro empleados de la Fundación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó José, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Elisa entró a la casa y salió menos de diez minutos después, llevando a Jabu de la mano y con la pequeña mochila de la escuela repleta... ¿de ropa? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¡Elisa! ¿No crees que podrías darme una explicación?

Ella lo ignoró, se acercó al auto, entregó la mochila a uno de los hombres y soltó la mano del niño.

-Este es Jabu –dijo, con voz neutra-. Llévenlo con los demás.

José soltó la manguera y corrió hacia ellos, con intención de tomar al niño en brazos y apartarlo de esos hombres de negro a los que el niño miraba con ojos asustados.

-¡Aléjense de mi hijo! ¿Te has vuelto loca, Elisa?

Ella lo miró por fin, habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos verla con los ojos secos en una situación así.

-No, José. Tú no eres el padre legal, no puedes intervenir en esto... he cedido mis derechos al señor Kido. Ahora Jabu pertenece a la Fundación Graude.

-¡¿Qué?

Dos de los hombres lo sujetaron, los otros dos se llevaron a Jabu, que gritaba y lloraba aterrorizado, llamándolos a ambos. Elisa permaneció impasible.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde el momento en que uno de los empleados de la Fundación se cansó de ser "amable" y zanjó el problema golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero ya había oscurecido cuando se encontró en el sofá de la sala, de una casa irreconociblemente silenciosa sin Jabu. Elisa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones... respirando de un modo extraño, como cansada...

-¿Por qué? –logró preguntar él.

-Tenía que hacerlo... Jabu nació para ser parte del Proyecto Santuario. De otro modo jamás habría buscado tener un hijo con Mitsumasa Kido. Mañana te ofrecerán un cambio de puesto, trabajarás en la sucursal de Inglaterra...

-¿Qué dices? ¡Elisa, no entiendo! ¡¿Por qué le entregaste a Jabu? ¡Kido ni siquiera se preocupó por saber su nombre!

-Era mi deber tener un hijo que sirviera a la diosa Atenea. Si no hubiera sido así...

-No... no lo entiendo...

-Lo sé...

Su respiración se hacía más débil y José se dio cuenta de algún modo que Elisa estaba muriendo. Se levantó del sofá y fue a arrodillarse junto a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Hace mucho tiempo, el último unicornio se encontró solo sobre la faz de la Tierra. Los demás unicornios habían muerto o habían regresado al lugar de donde vinieron. Unicornio habría podido regresar también, pero no lo hizo. Estaba en la Tierra porque amaba a los seres humanos y quería ayudarlos, y cuando se quedó solo y se dio cuenta de que su poder, aunque grande, no era suficiente como para cumplir sus sueños, buscó a una diosa y le pidió que lo convirtiera en un ser humano; así, sus descendientes vivirían para ayudar a los demás, y los siglos de Unicornio en el mundo de los hombres no serían en vano.

"La diosa le dijo que cumpliría su deseo, pero quería algo a cambio: que Unicornio conservara su poder en lugar de repartirlo entre sus descendientes y la sirviera, protegiéndola para poder proteger a la Tierra.

"La diosa no tenía derecho a exigirle que se convirtiera en su servidor, ya que los unicornios fueron creados por un poder más alto, y él habría podido decírselo, pero no lo hizo, porque la diosa también era humana y el error que estaba cometiendo era tan humano que le hizo sentir ternura. Ella en verdad pensaba que su idea era buena... y Unicornio pensó que al fin de cuentas el único que podría salir lastimado con eso era él... esa fue la primera equivocación de Unicornio como humano.

"Porque al conservar todo su poder siendo humano, Unicornio no tendría hijos que fueran como él. Sus hijos fueron completamente humanos y él no podía darle a ninguno una pequeña parte de sí mismo que pudiera vivir para siempre en sus corazones. Lo único que pudo hacer fue elegir a uno entre ellos para que heredara su poder a la hora de su muerte. Por eso siempre había sólo un único unicornio sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tan solo como al principio y con todo el sufrimiento que solo pueden llevar sobre sí los seres humanos que aman sin recibir nada a cambio. Y, además, tenía que servir a la diosa, que seguía pensando que Unicornio debería estar muy agradecido por el favor que ella le había hecho.

"Así ha sido desde entonces. Eso es lo que ni Atenea ni Zeus han sabido nunca. Ellos creen que hay toda una raza de unicornios que viven entre los seres humanos y que solo un descendiente directo del que se presentó ante Atenea sirve a la diosa por cada generación, pero la realidad es otra: después de la primera generación, el unicornio solo tiene un hijo, y ese hijo pasa a ser unicornio sólo después de morir su antecesor.

"Por eso Mitsumasa se decepcionó tanto cuando Jabu nació y no tenía mis ojos, por eso lo dejó fuera del proyecto... Pero Jabu _tiene_ que estar en el proyecto, debe ser un caballero de Atenea porque los unicornios no podemos dejar de cumplir la palabra que dio nuestro ancestro...

"Ahora la diosa Hera está en el Santuario, señalando con espejos rotos a las madres de los héroes, las que deberán morir para que sus hijos sean Caballeros de Atenea. Y la muerte de cada una es la señal que Zeus espera para reunir a los niños que protegerán a la reencarnación de Atenea... Mi viaje a Grecia fue para suplicarle a Hera que me dejara vivir unos días más, el tiempo suficiente para arreglar que Jabu fuera llevado a la Fundación sin que tú te opusieras...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Elisa?

-Porque te habrías dejado matar o habrías matado a alguien antes que permitir que se lo llevaran.

-Pero Jabu...

-Él estará bien. Las almas de todos los unicornios que murieron por los humanos lo protegerán con la luz de Monoceros, mi constelación guardiana... eso y su propio poder lo mantendrán a salvo hasta que sea el momento...

-¿El momento? ¿El momento para qué?

-El engaño que Atenea se impuso a sí misma no puede durar para siempre... Por eso no quiero que dejes tu empleo en las Empresas Kido. Acepta el traslado a Europa. Él te buscará cuando esté listo, y quiero que te encuentre. Cuando eso suceda, dile que su madre lo amaba, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario. No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, sé que lo reconocerás cuando lo veas...

No sabía si creerle o no. Era demasiado inverosímil, pero ella parecía tan convencida...

-Elisa... –José estaba llorando y ya no se molestaba en evitarlo-. Elisa...

-Hay algo más –con un esfuerzo increíble, Elisa sonrió-. Algo que debes saber con respecto a los ojos de los humanos descendientes de unicornios... En nuestros ojos sólo puede reflejarse aquello a lo que amamos...

José no estuvo seguro de entender al principio, pero ella continuó hablando y a medida que lo iba haciendo el reflejo de José en sus ojos se hacía más y más nítido, las últimas palabras de Elisa fueron algo que atesoró en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

-...Mitsumasa Kido jamás se reflejó en mis ojos... sólo tú... hubiera dado todo porque Jabu fuera tu hijo.

Elisa murió poco después.

José cumplió sus deseos de continuar trabajando para las Empresas Kido y los siguientes años transcurrieron para él en Europa.

Cuando tenía algún tiempo libre después de la intensa jornada de trabajo, aprovechaba para practicar algunas piezas clásicas en el piano, y finalizaba con "Canción para Elisa", esperando siempre que en cualquier momento llegara a su puerta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos que cambiaban del azul al castaño según la luz y su estado de ánimo...

**fin**

**

* * *

Notas:**

_**Gaijin: **_"extranjero", en japonés.


	5. Fue en verano

**sidestory 5 **

**FUE EN VERANO**

_Fue en verano, cuando salí del Santuario sin decirle nada a nadie. Aproveché que no había nadie prestándome atención, después de que mi Maestro me propinara una paliza. Esa vez me golpeó sólo con una vara de sauce, pero era delgada y flexible y me dejó una serie de heridas sangrantes en la espalda, igual que si fuera un látigo. No recuerdo cuál falta cometí esa vez, pero debe haber sido grave._

_No quise esperar a que el entrenamiento terminara y alguien tuviera tiempo de ir a mi rincón para curarme, salí sin que nadie me viera y busqué el mar, sabía que si caminaba bastante por la playa encontraría algún arroyo en el que pudiera lavarme las heridas, y quizá el agua aplacaría el dolor aunque fuera un poco._

Fue en verano, cuando salí del hotel sin decirle nada a nadie. Los únicos seres más imprudentes que los adolescentes son los niños pequeños y yo tendría alrededor de siete años, no más. Pero ese verano era pequeña y feliz, tenía a mis padres y a todos mis hermanos y no imaginaba que hubiera dolor en el mundo, aún no leía bastante como para entender las noticias del periódico, y de la televisión sólo conocía Plaza Sésamo.

Estábamos de vacaciones en Grecia, recorriendo las islas y los lugares antiguos. Mamá me contaba las leyendas de los dioses griegos y yo creía que los dioses del Olimpo eran tan reales como las hadas y los duendes de mi tierra. Sí, también creía en las hadas y en los duendes (y en los fantasmas, y en los animales que hablan, y en las brujas buenas).

Era demasiado pequeña como para tener miedo. Los demás estaban muy cansados de la última excursión y yo quería ir a buscar caracoles a la playa, así que tomé mi sombrero y mi balde y me fui a buscar la playa.

_Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ya entonces era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo._

_Después de bañarme en el primer arroyo que encontré, me puse la ropa limpia que había llevado conmigo y examiné la que había usado en el entrenamiento. Había remendado esa camisa tantas veces que ya me la sabía de memoria, así que no pude menos que darme cuenta de que no había esperanza de salvarla esa vez. Estaba demasiado rota, gracias a los latigazos de mi Maestro, y no quedaba más opción que desecharla._

_Eso me preocupó, porque había cometido la torpeza de no llevar vendas conmigo (bueno, de todos modos era demasiado pequeño y no habría podido ponérmelas yo solo) y sabía que mis heridas sangrarían un poco aún, con lo que la otra camisa se mancharía también. Ya podía oír a los mayores gritándome por echar a perder lo poco que tenía._

_Como siempre que hacía algo para mí mismo, me había equivocado... realmente tenía ganas de llorar._

Lo que más me gustaba de las playas griegas era que no había arena. Nunca me había gustado la arena, especialmente cuando se metía entre mis pies y mis sandalias. Sólo usaba sandalias cuando íbamos a la playa y eso era lo más cercano a andar descalza que me permitía mamá, pero era una verdadera tortura caminar cuando mis pies se llenaban de arena. En Grecia no sucedía eso, y creo que eso fue lo que me enamoró primero de ese lugar.

Al principio no encontré caracoles, pero no me preocupé, la playa estaba llena de guijarros y encontré unos cuantos realmente bonitos que guardé en mi balde (no podía servir para nada más un balde para hacer castillos de arena en una playa en la que no había arena...), cuando me encontré con aquella figurita tan melancólica que estaba contemplando el mar, dándome la espalda.

Ya entonces a mi madre la preocupaba el que me fuera tan difícil hacer amistades. No tenía amigas en la escuela y ni siquiera jugaba con mis hermanas. Yo no entendía por qué se inquietaba tanto, pero había hecho el firme propósito de encontrar aunque fuera una amiga durante ese viaje. Y cuando vi ese cabello tan largo y espléndido, pensé que sería una niña... y se veía tan triste... así que me acerqué para invitarla a jugar.

Cuando le hablé, volteó a mirarme con aire de sorpresa. ¡Chispas, si era un chiquillo! Pero ya le había pedido que jugáramos y no iba a desdecirme sólo porque me hubiera dejado engañar por su cabello.

Se me quedó mirando... Mi cabello peinado en trenzas, con lacitos de varios colores, mi vestido adornado con cintas y encajes, hecho por mi abuelita, mi sombrero de paja adornado con un lazo azul, como el de la niña de un cuento que me gustaba mucho...

-Eres una niña –me dijo, como si eso fuera algo extraordinario-. ¿Por qué no llevas máscara?

Eso me enojó.

_Hizo un mohín de un estilo que nunca le había visto a nadie, luego (mucho después) supe que era el típico puchero de una niña mimada, pero entonces no habría sido capaz de imaginarme algo así, ni tampoco por qué la había enojado tanto mi observación acerca de la máscara._

_-¡Yo no soy fea! –me dijo-. ¿Por qué iba a usar una máscara?_

_Buena pregunta. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por qué tendría que hacerlo. Lo único que pude hacer fue poner cara de culpable y quedarme en silencio. A ella pareció pasársele el enfado tan rápido como había llegado y me tomó por una mano._

_-¡Ven, vamos a jugar!_

_¿Jugar?_

_Corrí más ese día que en cualquier día de entrenamiento, pero no lo noté, bueno, no demasiado, porque mi espalda era prácticamente un grito, pero estaba divirtiéndome demasiado como para prestarle atención a eso. Creo que eso es algo que sólo puede conseguirse cuando se tienen siete años y una amiga nueva._

_Exploramos la playa, arriesgándonos a una caída entre los afilados guijarros, buscamos caracoles, atrapamos peces en los charcos que dejaba la marea al bajar y luego los devolvimos al mar, incluso robamos frutas de un huerto cercano. Ver su cara horrorizada cuando se lo propuse valió la pena de correr el riesgo de que me atrapara el dueño... especialmente cuando finalmente reunió valor para meterse ella también en el huerto y buscar las naranjas más maduras._

_Me habló de sus padres, de sus abuelos, de sus tíos y primos, de sus dos hermanos y sus dos hermanas. ¡Qué familia tan grande! Me contó cuentos de hadas y duendes que luego me repetí muchas veces durante las noches que siguieron, para no olvidarlos nunca, y yo le conté todo lo que sabía sobre los dioses de Grecia... incluso inventé un par de cosas, para que las viejas leyendas fueran más interesantes._

_Pero llegó el atardecer._

Fue mamá quien nos encontró y estaba muy ocupada regañándome por haberme escapado de esa manera, cuando llegó aquel hombre y empezó a sacudir a mi amigo (que estaba bastante lejos de nosotros) y a gritarle cosas que no entendí.

Me asusté, en especial cuando le dio un manotazo en la espalda y él cayó de rodillas, llorando. Una mancha roja empezó a crecer en su camisa, como si aquel manotazo lo hubiera hecho sangrar de repente.

No, realmente ese manotazo lo había hecho sangrar de repente.

Recuerdo que grité y corrí a abrazarlo para que ese hombre horrible no volviera a tocarlo. Era demasiado pequeña y creía en las hadas y en los duendes y en ese momento estaba segura de que mis padres aceptarían que mi amigo fuera con nosotros cuando regresáramos a nuestro país.

El hombre simplemente me sujetó por un brazo y me tiró al suelo. Me raspé ambas rodillas y empecé a llorar a gritos. Mi madre acudió a atenderme, mirando horrorizada a aquel hombre, que de repente parecía realmente avergonzado.

Se disculpó. Dijo que había estado muy preocupado pensando que mi amigo había escapado de su casa y mamá estuvo a punto de decirle que no habría culpado al niño por hacer algo así.

Pero ella no vio la sangre en su camisa. Si lo hubiera visto habría llamado a la policía y la historia hubiera terminado de otra manera.

El hombre le dijo a mi amigo que se despidiera. Y él obedeció.

Ya había dejado de llorar, y era como si no hubiera derramado una sola lágrima mientras que yo era un manantial de llanto. Me puso en la mano una de las piedras que habíamos encontrado esa tarde y me dijo _"Kallisti"_ antes de marcharse con aquel monstruo que lo había golpeado, tan tranquilo como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

Yo seguía despertándome por las noches y llorando por él aún años después de haber concluido ese verano.

_Mi castigo fue ejemplar, eso puedo jurarlo. Pero por lo menos lo soporté con calma, al punto que mi Maestro me perdonó poco después... cuando ya estaba medio muerto, claro._

_Pero esa tarde en la playa valía por todos los azotes del mundo, aunque Saga no quisiera creérmelo._

_No importaba, yo tenía algo que él no tendría en toda su vida. Un verano que valió la pena._

_Y una amiga que no necesitaba usar una máscara. Aunque había olvidado decirme su nombre y a mí no se me ocurrió decirle el mío._

_¿Te preguntas por qué sonrío? Bueno, es que acabo de recordar el último detalle gracioso de ese verano._

_Cuando nos despedimos, le di una de las piedras que habíamos recolectado (una muy bonita, negra con vetas azules, mis colores favoritos) y le dije "Kallisti"._

_Años después, luego de varias guerras sagradas, volvimos a encontrarnos y ella me dijo que durante mucho tiempo había pensado que "Kallisti" era mi nombre, o tal vez mi apellido. No fue sino hasta poco antes de reunirnos que se había enterado de que "Kallisti" era la inscripción en la manzana dorada de Eris, y que significa "A la más bella". Su primer piropo y no se había enterado..._

_¿Qué dices? Sí, es cierto, nos volvimos a encontrar. Pero esa es otra historia. Te estaba contando de un verano, y cuando nos reunimos otra vez, fue en invierno..._

**fin**


	6. Némesis

**Sidestory 6**

**NÉMESIS**

Luz, calidez... presencias. Varias, en ese momento no estaba seguro de cuántas, eran más de una, pero quizá solo dos o tres.

Una de esas presencias se acercó a él. Claro que ese término no es exacto, porque no había distancias, ni dónde ni cuándo, pero la mente de Kanon solo podía traducir aquello como una aproximación, de la misma manera que se empeñaba en describir esa presencia como una luminosidad del color del oro antiguo y las violetas silvestres, aunque en ese lugar tampoco existían los colores. La presencia era algo cálido... algo... quizá más bien del color de la última miel del otoño y con una extraña brillantez de fuego violeta... aunque Kanon sabía de sobra que no existe el fuego violeta y no tenía idea de qué tono de dorado corresponde a la miel recolectada en otoño... en el caso de que en verdad se recolecte miel en otoño, pero cuando tu mente trata de hacer comprensible lo irracional, las asociaciones que salen de ello no pueden menos que ser extrañas.

Lo reconoció.

Reconoció el cosmos cálido y misterioso que lo había sostenido en Cabo Sunión las veces que estuvo a punto de ahogarse, el mismo que lo había traído de vuelta de las sombras a pesar del tridente de Poseidón atravesándole el pecho... y que ahora lo había salvado de la Explosión de Galaxias.

-¿Atenea?

-No me insultes.

Había resentimiento en aquella presencia.

La mente de Kanon, siempre empeñada en traducir la irrealidad de la Otra Dimensión en algo que tuviera un mínimo de sentido, empezaba a darle rasgos a aquella luminosidad. Persistía la luz oro oscuro/violeta, pero ahora rodeaba a un adolescente cuyo cabello era algunos grados demasiado oscuro para ser considerado rubio y algunos grados demasiado claro para ser considerado castaño. ¿Y el fuego violeta? Oh, sus ojos, claro, ojos violeta. _Enfurecidos_ ojos violeta.

¡Bueno! Fénix se había equivocado y eso le hizo sonreír un poco triunfalmente. Si algún día se encontraba de nuevo con el Caballero de Bronce, sería lo primero de lo que le hablaría...

-No eres Atenea.

-Celebro que lo hayas notado –replicó el chico.

Y, no, no había sido su cosmos el que sintiera en el Cabo Sunión… nada más era extraordinariamente parecido al de Atenea. El Fénix tenía razón, a fin de cuentas.

Su entorno se iba aclarando, volviéndose familiar. Podía flotarse ahí indefinidamente, a menos que fueras tan terco como para convencerte a ti mismo de que existía "arriba" y "abajo", o que un cosmos dorado/violeta correspondía a un adolescente tan enfadado casi como para echar chispas. Justo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Kanon.

-Tu cosmos... es muy parecido al de Atenea.

-¡No pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia! Y no tiene nada de raro, ya que somos gemelos. También hay gente que no puede distinguirte de Saga ni siquiera por el cosmos a menos que los conozca bien a los dos.

-Sí, pero Saga y yo somos idénticos –Kanon le lanzó una mirada crítica, el muchacho puso cara de asombro, había esperado cualquier cosa menos que ese mortal lo mirara de arriba abajo como evaluándolo. ¿Desde cuándo los mortales evaluaban a los dioses?-. Tú no te le pareces siquiera.

Bueno, al menos había evitado pronunciar el nombre de ella. El muchacho irguió la cabeza con orgullo y desprecio.

-Dirás que no me parezco a Saori Kido.

-No, me refiero a las estatuas de Atenea que están en el Santuario.

Nuevamente lo había tomado por sorpresa y Kanon sonrió interiormente. En realidad sí se parecía a las estatuas, especialmente a la de Atenea Parthenos. Un poco, nada más, en la forma en la que mantenía un gesto frío y orgulloso y cómo permanecían cerrados sus labios con una expresión de firmeza que fácilmente podía degenerar en ira. Mucha gente sólo veía serenidad en el rostro de la gran estatua, pero él se había acostumbrado a observarla con verdadera atención y podía percibir en aquel joven los mismos defectos de carácter que Fidias había tenido el cuidado de retratar en su obra.

Pero el desconcierto había rendido frutos y ahora el enfado del joven se había esfumado casi por completo, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder mantener esa actitud y Kanon podía leer otras señales. También se parecía un poco a Saori Kido, detrás de aquella mirada que quería expresar firmeza, se veía algo de temor y desamparo. Justo como alguien que ha pasado solo demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y puede saberse cómo es que se supone que eres gemelo de Atenea? –preguntó con aire casual, con demasiada arrogancia quizá, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a manipular a los grandes dioses como para no tratar de dominar la conversación.

Se había confiado demasiado, y fue su turno de desconcertarse cuando el dios atacó de nuevo, rompiendo el equilibrio que había creado en su mente al inundarla con un torrente, no de palabras, sino de imágenes. La respuesta del muchacho había sido mostrarle su historia en lugar de contársela, con el claro propósito de descontrolarlo tanto como él había logrado descontrolarlo. No era tan tonto como aparentaba...

Sin poder oponer resistencia, Kanon contempló la Era del Mito.

Vio a Zeus tomar por esposa a la diosa de la Prudencia. Metis, la primera reina del Olimpo. Vio a las Moiras revelar el terrible decreto del Hado: Metis daría a Zeus dos hijos, una niña que siempre sería leal al padre y un niño que cumpliría la maldición de Urano. Vio a Zeus asesinar a Metis y absorber dentro de sí la esencia de los dos niños que aún no habían nacido. Vio a Hefesto blandir el hacha sobre la cabeza de Zeus, abriendo una larga herida de la que brotó una luz cegadora que se condensó en la forma de una joven, armada de pies a cabeza, que lanzó un grito de guerra al sentirse libre... y vio lo que los dioses no vieron entonces: cómo el cosmos liberado de Atenea enmascaraba otro cosmos, tan parecido al suyo (pero teñido de violeta) que nadie lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde, lo que le dio la oportunidad de huir... huir... a la Otra Dimensión.

-He estado aquí desde entonces –concluyó el muchacho.

Kanon recuperó el control de sus sentidos para darse cuenta de que había caído de rodillas en algún momento, aturdido por el exceso de información. Una sonrisita burlona curvaba apenas los labios de aquel pésimo bromista...

-Bueno, eso fue toda una experiencia –dijo Kanon, afectando indiferencia mientras se ponía en pie-. Un simple "soy el segundo hijo de Metis" habría sido suficiente.

-¿Ah, sí? Parecías tan interesado en saberlo... –la leve sonrisita era ahora una sonrisa verdadera, descaradamente burlona.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y por qué me salvaste?

Era mejor ir al grano.

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. Kanon comprendió que había esperado que primero preguntara su nombre, pero no iba a darle gusto en eso. Era él quien guiaba la conversación... y ahora era él quien sonreía con un poco de burla.

-Cuando Atenea obtuvo las armaduras para sus servidores, los otros dioses se sintieron alarmados. Muchos pensaron que su decreto de que los Caballeros combatieran usando sólo sus manos era simplemente una muestra más de su desmesurado orgullo... y que con sus 88 caballeros la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente llegaría a ser demasiado poderosa. Hubo quienes incluso se preguntaron si habían entendido bien las palabras de las Moiras acerca de que el heredero de la maldición era el hijo y no la hija. Así que... con la anuencia de Zeus, Hefesto creó otras 87 armaduras y el rey del Olimpo envió a las diosas de la Justicia a esta dimensión para obsequiármelas... como una ofrenda de paz.

-¿Ochenta y siete? ¿Por qué una menos?

-Para enfatizar que no soy su primogénito. Haga lo que haga y pase lo que pase, Atenea siempre será la princesa del Olimpo, aún si es ella quien termina desafiando a nuestro padre y yo no... pero el que hubiera una armadura menos en realidad fue perfecto, me dio la oportunidad de hacer otra cosa...

-La armadura de Río Eridano –interrumpió Kanon.

¡Bien! Había logrado desconcertarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Mencionaste a las diosas de la Justicia. Ellas tienen bajo su protección la armadura de Río Eridano, y quienes la han usado han estado siempre entre los personajes más excéntricos de la Orden. Siempre son mujeres, y rara vez toman parte activa en los combates, suelen ser más bien furtivas, observando todo, vigilando... Se ha hablado de ellas como el equivalente en oricalco negro a Sagitario, como si en lugar de un Caballero encargado de vigilar a Atenea debiera haber dos. Es a ti a quien sirve realmente Eridano, ¿no es cierto?

-...sí...

-Bien, entonces, tu nombre debe ser Némesis.

Esta vez el chico se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Fácil. Las leyendas de Temis y Astrea están bien definidas dentro de la mitología. Pero no sucede lo mismo con las de Némesis. Se contradicen. Es hija de Erebo y Nix, no, es hija de Gea y Tifón, no, es hija de Atlas... es la madre de las Horas, no es la madre de las Costumbres, no, es la madre de Perséfone... –Kanon sonrió-. Se le representa sentada en un trono, como a Hera; coronada, como a Gea; con una rueda, como a Fortuna; con un ramo de espigas, como a Démeter...

-Fortuna es una diosa romana... –corrigió Némesis débilmente.

Kanon sonrió más ampliamente.

-Cierto, en todo caso, la idea de Némesis es tan borrosa en comparación con Temis y Astrea que más bien da la impresión de un cúmulo de rumores referidos a una divinidad cuyo nombre era conocido pero que nunca se manifestaba. Imagino que todos asumieron que Némesis era una diosa porque Temis y Astrea lo eran, y resultaba más cómodo pensar que la Tríada de la Justicia estaba integrada por tres diosas, igual que la Tríada de la Luna.

-Sí, así fue.

-Bien, pero no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me has salvado la vida tres veces, Némesis? No habrá sido para hacer rabiar a tu hermana, ¿o sí?

-Un poco... pero también tengo otras razones...

-Pues dilas, con confianza...

Añadir eso último fue un error, Némesis había captado la burla demasiado bien y el fuego volvía a brillar en sus ojos con la misma intensidad que al principio. Kanon dejó de sonreír en un intento por tranquilizarlo, no acababa de salir de una guerra sagrada para terminar enfrentándose a otro dios.

-La elocuencia es patrimonio de Hermes, no me apresures –gruñó Némesis.

Kanon estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, no era con él con quien estaba enfadado el chico sino consigo mismo por lo difícil que le resultaba poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo solo... no sabía llevar una conversación.

-Los he observado a Saga y a ti desde la primera vez que llegaron a esta dimensión, en la Era del Mito.

No pudo contener un gesto de sorpresa.

-Nunca notamos tu presencia –admitió antes de poder tener suficiente control como para cerrar la boca.

-Me oculté bien.

-¿Por qué nos espiabas?

Los recuerdos de su vida presente fluyeron como agua en la mente de Kanon. Habían llegado a la Otra Dimensión siendo muy pequeños (¿siete, ocho años?) y la mayor parte del tiempo que habían pasado ahí lo habían gastado jugando... jugaban ahí, como verdaderos niños, por todo lo que no se les permitía jugar en el Santuario, donde todo era entrenamiento... Era ahí donde habían sido realmente hermanos, como en ningún otro lugar ni tiempo... ¿por qué los observaba Némesis? ¿Tal vez habría querido participar?

-¡No los espiaba! –se había puesto rojo, confirmando la acusación-. Yo...

-Bueno, supongo que era aburrido estar aquí sin nada que hacer –sonrió Kanon, haciendo que Némesis enrojeciera todavía más.

-¡Déjame terminar!

-Claro, claro...

-Siempre volvían aquí en cada reencarnación y me acostumbré a verlos. Atenea siempre elegía a Saga como Caballero de Géminis... porque... porque...

-Porque él es la reencarnación de Pólux, que era su medio hermano en la era del Mito.

Había interrumpido otra vez, pero Némesis no se quejó, sólo asintió. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un gemelo abandonado tratando de comprender el universo contemplando a otra pareja de gemelos? Con algo de inquietud, Kanon trató de mantener una expresión tranquila, aquello estaba empezando a volverse incómodo.

Némesis buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, enredándose con su capa y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Un adolescente lleno de torpeza juvenil... eso no era natural, si había permanecido en la Otra Dimensión desde la Era del Mito, ese tenía por fuerza que ser su cuerpo original... oh, claro, el tiempo. El tiempo transcurría de otra manera en esa dimensión, Saga se había puesto a calcular una vez... ¿cómo iba la fórmula? ... Hum... Némesis llevaba ahí seis mil años aproximadamente, y habría vivido cada día de esos milenios, pero debía haber envejecido sólo el equivalente a... ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veintiuno? ¿Treinta y dos? ¡Ratas! El matemático era Saga, no él...

Tuvo que abandonar los cálculos cuando Némesis finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una joya. Un broche con la forma de un dragón que sujetaba entre sus garras delanteras un zafiro estrella.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Kanon, esta vez con auténtica curiosidad.

Némesis tomó aire.

-Es una de las ochenta y siete armaduras que me pertenecen. No te pediré que la recibas. Tampoco te pediré un juramento de lealtad. Si la tomas, será por tu propia y libre voluntad. Y lo que hagas con ella será tu decisión, ya sea que la uses a favor o en contra de mis deseos. No quiero tu lealtad ni tu obediencia, sólo tu amistad. Si la tomas...

-Esto no parece una armadura.

-Es oricalco negro, no tiene por qué parecerse a nada. Su apariencia se adapta a las necesidades de quien la use. Ahora tiene esta forma porque está tratando de responder a tu cosmos... creo que quiere adoptar la forma de tu emblema.

-¿Mi emblema? Yo no tengo...

-Ahora lo tienes –Némesis sonrió un poco ante el desconcierto de Kanon-, si lo aceptas, claro. El dragón marino y la segunda estrella más luminosa de Géminis, si no me equivoco, unidos en un solo elemento... ¿sabes que eres la única persona de la que tengo noticia que ha sido General Marino y Caballero Dorado? Eso es lo que el oricalco lee en tu cosmos y por eso adopta esta forma. Está tratando de adularte para que la recibas.

Eso estuvo a punto de hacerlo reír, pero se contuvo a tiempo, Némesis hablaba del oricalco como de un ser vivo y pensante... y probablemente lo era.

-¿A qué título corresponde?

-Géminis, por supuesto.

Debía haberlo imaginado.

-Así que yo sería el contrario de Saga, justo como tú eres el contrario de Atenea.

Conque por ahí iba el juego...

Némesis puso la misma cara que un chiquillo atrapado con las manos en la masa. Era evidente que estaba empezando a sentirse ridículo ahí, con la mano extendida, esperando a que Kanon se decidiera a tomar la joya.

-Bueno, en realidad, lo correcto sería referirse a ti como el segundo Caballero de Géminis, o _Beta Geminorum_.

-No me queda claro. ¿Por qué yo? Aparte de ser el gemelo de Saga, claro.

-No es por ser "el gemelo de" –replicó Némesis, con aire ofendido-. Yo estoy aquí por ser "el gemelo de" y no le haría eso a nadie. Alguien te recomendó.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién me recomendó?

-Eridano.

-¿De dónde me conoce Eridano?

-De una playa en Grecia –replicó otra voz, que destilaba impaciencia.

Era otra de las presencias que Kanon había captado al principio.

Trató de verla a los ojos, pero la Otra Dimensión eligió justo ese momento para gastarle bromas. No podía distinguir sus rasgos.

-Haz lo que te pide el niño –dijo Eridano-. Renunciaste a la armadura de Géminis a favor de Saga y creo que resultaría ligeramente complicado que Poseidón te recibiera otra vez entre sus generales. Esto te dará la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Y no se te está pidiendo el alma a cambio. De hecho, no se te pide nada, excepto lo que tú mismo quieras dar.

-¿Y qué querría yo dar a cambio de una armadura y de la amistad de alguien a quien no conozco?

-Eso depende de ti –respondió Eridano.

Kanon la miró solemnemente y luego sonrió, divertido. Si llamaba "niño" a Némesis, debía ser porque había calado al joven dios de la misma manera que acababa de hacerlo él... y Némesis lucía tan desamparado, todavía con la mano extendida y dejando que ellos tomaran el control de la conversación...

Podía ser una trampa, claro... pero eso no desmentía el hecho de que era el cosmos de Némesis el que lo había salvado... realmente debía necesitar ayuda, si desperdiciaba así su poder, salvando a alguien que no se lo había pedido y tampoco lo necesitaba... Bien, no perdía nada y podía ganar mucho.

Lentamente, tomó la joya, que se sintió caliente y viva en su propia mano, como un verdadero dragón en miniatura.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Kanon-, veremos qué logramos con todo esto.

Némesis sonrió, una sonrisa cálida, extrañamente parecida (y a la vez diferente) a la de Saori Kido. Kanon miró de reojo a Eridano, que se alejaba.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-En realidad no estoy aquí –respondió ella, con un tono ligeramente burlón en la voz-. Tengo clases, ¿sabes? Se supone que estoy poniéndole atención a mi profesor de Historia de la Literatura.

-¡Eh! Pensé que por lo menos podrían presentarnos, ya que me recomendaste para el puesto...

-Acompaña a Némesis un rato, sé que le encantará conversar contigo... Estamos a 31 de octubre, ¿verdad? Me reuniré con ustedes... mmm... ¿30 de noviembre les parece bien? Los últimos días del invierno y casi el principio del verano. Es una buena época para pedir vacaciones en mi trabajo y podremos tomarnos un capuchino y hablar de los viejos tiempos.

Kanon no supo qué responder, y nuevamente era Némesis el que sonreía con burla.

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Kanon.

-Generalmente es peor. Le encanta salirse con la suya. Legítima rata.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es rata, según el zodiaco chino... Ya lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas un poco mejor.

-No comprendo... no recuerdo su voz ni su cosmos... ¿y dice que la conozco de una playa griega?

Némesis se encogió de hombros.

-No me ha contado toda la historia. Sólo sé que fue en verano y que ustedes tenían cinco años...

-Oh, cielos... –murmuró Kanon-... _Ella_.

La sonrisa de Némesis se hizo más amplia.

-La vida está llena de sorpresas y casualidades, ¿no?

-Como una novela de folletín...

-¿Una qué?

La expresión de curiosidad por parte de Némesis era casi aplastante. Con un suspiro, Kanon comprendió que pasaría los próximos treinta días hablando... contestando infinidad de preguntas acerca del mundo exterior... Y todo parecía indicar que Némesis tenía toda la intención de aprender a dirigir la conversación...

**Fin **


	7. Ángel en las sombras

Bueno... primero una pequeña explicación ^^

Resulta que hace poco tiempo le comentaba a Verena que la historia de Azrael, Zoe y Anmael fue de lo primero que tenía resuelto al empezar a escribir Ginsei, y ella me dijo que en un chat se había comentado la posibilidad de que Anmael fuera hijo de Zoe y Azrael, lo cual explicaría el odio de las Sombras hacia él, la debilidad que siente Azrael por él y el cariño/odio de Anmael hacia Azrael...

¡Ojalá y se me hubiera ocurrido esa idea! Hay que aprovecharla, ¿verdad? =3

**sidestory 7**

**ÁNGEL EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**

* * *

Inglaterra, siglo V **

* * *

Los servidores del castillo llevaban largo tiempo bajo una presión insoportable, muchos pensaron que quizá morirían de miedo antes de que todo terminara. Incluso los más privilegiados, los auténticos seguidores de aquel misterioso grupo de caballeros que se hacían llamar Las Sombras, estaban aterrorizados cuando Lord Tamiel regresó aquella noche, sin haber dado aviso primero.

El caballo estaba cubierto de espuma y sangraba profusamente a causa de las espuelas. Normalmente Tamiel trataba mejor a sus caballos que a las personas, para que hubiera casi matado a la pobre bestia haciéndolo cabalgar de esa manera desde Camelot debía tratarse de una auténtica emergencia.

Y lo era.

Al principio solo se había tratado de rumores que las Sombras no se habían molestado en escuchar demasiado. Siempre había rumores. Pero ahora se trataba de una noticia.

Aproximadamente un año atrás, los seis hermanos que habitaban el castillo habían sido admitidos entre los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. En Camelot habían encontrado a otros siete jóvenes, hermanos entre sí, que también formaban parte de la alianza, y entonces empezaron los problemas.

A aquellos jóvenes de Camelot los conocía la gente como los Siete Ángeles y se decía que eran caballeros sin tacha y una familia armoniosa hasta la llegada de las Sombras.

Porque junto con los seis nuevos caballeros había llegado también la hermana de éstos, Lady Zoe, que se había convertido en la manzana de la discordia en la corte del rey.

La misma reina, con toda su proverbial diplomacia, era incapaz de soportar a aquella joven de sonrisa sarcástica. Y lo peor había sido cuando se hizo público que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en conquistar el corazón de uno de los Ángeles.

Michael, el mayor de los Ángeles, la había acusado públicamente de ser un demonio que intentaba apoderarse del alma de su hermano, a lo cual el joven Azrael respondió abandonando Camelot para refugiarse en el castillo de las Sombras.

Varias veces habían acudido sus hermanos a suplicarle que regresara con ellos, y siempre habían tenido que regresar sin él. Las últimas veces, Michael había acudido solo.

Y ahora, cuando la dama del castillo acababa de dar a luz un niño, Azrael se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación. Había vuelto a Camelot, se había reunido de nuevo con sus hermanos, y se negaba a pronunciar el nombre de la hermana de las Sombras.

Los sirvientes no comprendían el por qué de todo eso, pero sí sabían una cosa: si Azrael había abandonado a Zoe, correría la sangre por toda Inglaterra cuando los hermanos de ésta se enteraran, y la llegada de Tamiel era el inicio del desastre, sin duda alguna.

La puerta a los aposentos de Zoe se abrió de golpe y quedó colgando de solo uno de sus goznes luego de rebotar violentamente contra la pared cuando Tamiel entró como una tromba.

Había esperado que su hermana por lo menos se pusiera pálida, pero Zoe no se inmutó, sólo lo miró de reojo mientras seguía cepillando su cabello. Tamiel la miró y luego miró el resto de la habitación. Había una cuna junto a su cama.

Algo había hecho que Anmael saliera bruscamente de su sueño. No habían pasado muchos días desde su llegada a ese mundo de luces y sensaciones extrañas, pero los sirvientes ya se asustaban por la forma inteligente en que los miraba el recién nacido. Luego tendrían tiempo de asombrarse por la rapidez con que crecía, pero por el momento solo les llamaba la atención el que pareciera comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que nada más pareciera estar esperando ser lo suficientemente mayor para empezar a hablar.

Sí, comprendía mucho de lo que pasaba. No todo, pero era suficiente como para darse cuenta que el recién llegado lo miraba con hostilidad.

-¿Quién es el padre? –demandó Tamiel.

La voz de Zoe llegó clara y tranquila, destilando ironía.

-¿Me dirás, hermano, que te dieron la noticia y no te la dieron completa?

-Quiero oírlo de ti, hermana, antes de poner fin a esta vergüenza.

Zoe hizo un gesto displicente.

-Sir Michael, Miguel, el Ángel Dorado. ¿Ya estás satisfecho, hermano?

Tamiel no apartó la mirada de la de Anmael.

-Hubiera jurado que se trataría del Ángel Añil. Es él quien está bajo tu poder.

-Ciertamente –ahora la voz de Zoe tenía una nota de desprecio que Anmael supo inmediatamente que era falsa. Si lo podía notar un niño de pocos días, ¿lo notaría también el enfurecido adulto?-, pero me causa más deleite el poder herirlo con los celos. Es y será un tormento para Azrael el saber siempre que este niño pudo haber sido hijo suyo, pero que en realidad pertenece a uno de sus hermanos.

Cuando Tamiel habló, la burla en su voz casi resultaba visible.

-Y dime, hermana, ¿por qué no se encuentra Azrael en este castillo, contemplando a su sobrino? ¿Lo enviaste a darle la buena noticia al padre de esta criatura, de casualidad?

Zoe no respondió y Tamiel volteó a mirarla con los ojos encendidos de furia.

-¡Hemos pasado milenios secundando tus planes! ¡Te hemos obedecido en todo para que alcanzaras tu sueño de poder condenar el alma de uno de los Siete Ángeles! ¡Y ahora que finalmente tenías en tus manos a Azrael, lo has dejado marchar! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Vio al niño, le dijiste que es hijo de su hermano y decidió que debía abandonarte para que seas libre de casarte con el padre de este bastardo? Sería muy propio de él actuar con tanta nobleza... ¿O es que llegó a la conclusión de que un ángel y un demonio jamás serán una pareja feliz? ¿Acaso se sintió traicionado y decidió alejarse de ti lo más pronto posible? ¿Por qué no lo retuviste? ¿No hay suficientes calabozos en este castillo?

-No pude.

-¿No? ¿Luchaste con él y te venció? ¿A cuantos de nuestros siervos mató en su huida? ¿Qué parte del castillo fue destruida por la batalla entre un Ángel y una Sombra?

Zoe apartó la mirada.

-¿No hay respuesta? Bien. Entonces es hora de arreglar este desastre, empezando por tu bastardo.

Tamiel se inclinó sobre la cuna y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Anmael. Si Zoe llegó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no lo demostró.

Anmael vio la muerte, su propia muerte, reflejándose en los ojos de Tamiel, pero no había forma en que pudiera expresar todo el terror que sentía mientras aquellas manos se encargaban de impedirle respirar. Zoe no lo defendería, muy pronto todo habría terminado...

_-¡Detente, idiota! _

Aquella voz espantosa hizo que se sacudiera la habitación y que varios objetos se disolvieran en polvo, pero tuvo la virtud de conseguir que Tamiel soltara a Anmael.

La Sombra Violeta comunicó a sus hermanos (en el menor número posible de palabras) que Lilith deseaba meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido, y que les haría saber sus disposiciones con respecto a Zoe y Anmael en algunos días. Hasta entonces, nadie debía tocarlos ni dirigirles la palabra.

Al parecer, Anmael viviría por lo menos unos días más.

No hay infancia para las Sombras, se trata de uno de los privilegios de los humanos a los que renunciaron al convertirse en demonios. No importaba que el padre de Anmael fuera la reencarnación humana de un Primordial: al parecer había heredado más de su madre que de su padre, ya que para cuando llegó la carta de Lilith, siete días después, Anmael ya tenía la apariencia que conservaría durante el resto de su existencia.

Los sirvientes ya estaban francamente aterrorizados y a ninguno le cabía la menor duda de que estaban trabajando para seres que practicaban la magia negra. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella criatura fuera ya un joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad que su madre? ¿Cómo era posible además que fuera tan semejante a ella, al punto de ocasionar unas cuantas confusiones realmente embarazosas? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hablar con tanta inteligencia y tuviera una cultura tan amplia si ni siquiera había cumplido un mes entre los vivos?

La carta de Lilith no contribuyó en nada a tranquilizar a los siervos. Todos sabían que el Ama estaba loca y que algunas veces actuaba a favor y otras veces en contra de sus hijos. Esa fue una de las ocasiones en las que actuó en contra.

Para cuando los seis hermanos varones dieron por cumplida la misión que les había encomendado su madre en aquella carta, Lady Zoe había muerto, el joven señor Anmael había estado a punto de acompañarla a la última morada... y hasta el último mortal había huido del castillo y de aquellas tierras malditas.

Anmael despertó en la que ahora era su habitación sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su último desmayo durante aquella interminable tortura que había logrado lo que parecía imposible: dar muerte a una criatura inmortal. ¿Quién lo habría llevado hasta la torre desde el calabozo en el que había muerto Zoe y en el que las Sombras se habían asegurado de que Anmael comprendiera cuál sería su castigo si alguna vez intentaba traicionarlos? Quienquiera que hubiese sido, no se molestó en dejarlo en su cama, había despertado en el suelo helado. Cuando trató de incorporarse, todo su cuerpo protestó, las heridas eran muchas y no habían recibido ninguna atención, su largo cabello y los restos de su ropa se pegaban a la sangre seca... curarlo sería una nueva sesión de tortura, quizá era precisamente por eso que ninguno de los otros se había molestado aún en encargarse de hacerlo, había que esperar a que estuviera consciente para que valiera la pena.

Renunció a levantarse. Renunció a tratar de comprender lo que había pasado con su madre. Renunció a tratar de comprender por qué sus tíos los habían torturado a ambos de esa manera.

Por su naturaleza como Sombra, era incapaz de olvidar o de encontrar consuelo. Y, a menos que los otros seis se unieran en su contra por una orden de Lilith, también era incapaz de morir.

Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que había heredado algo de su padre, después de todo: podía llorar. Y lloró hasta que creyó que nunca más podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Por supuesto, se equivocaba en eso último. Durante los próximos siglos no le faltaron ocasiones para comprobarlo.

**

* * *

Francia, siglo XVII**

* * *

Dos viajeros llegaron a una de las posadas del puerto, luego de desembarcar procedentes de Inglaterra. Al entrar atrajeron bastantes miradas, pero no parecieron darse cuenta.

Ambos eran rubios, ambos tenían ojos claros y ambos parecían de la misma edad, pero ahí se rompía toda semejanza. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo, quizá demasiado largo, vestía con el lujo y la elegancia de un miembro de la nobleza y hacía gala de finos modales y de una belleza que habría sido más propia de una jovencita. El otro, por el contrario, llevaba el cabello corto, cosa que denunciaba a la legua a los puritanos de Cronwell, su piel tenía un color amarillento nada saludable, vestía de negro con toda la severidad del mundo y actuaba tosca y rudamente. ¿A qué se debía que dos jóvenes tan dispares llegaran juntos y conversando a la posada?

-¿En que os puedo servir, señores? –preguntó el posadero.

-Vino para mí –dijo el joven de cabello largo-, y supongo que tú, amigo mío, querrás agua, de preferencia agua bendita...

-No hagas burla de las cosas sagradas –replicó el otro-. Por esta vez te acompañaré con el vino.

-Oh, no lo puedo creer... ¿no temes que condene tu alma con eso?

-Mi alma se encuentra a salvo de las acechanzas de los demonios.

Aquella declaración le arrancó una carcajada al joven de cabello largo, que continuó riéndose hasta que el posadero volvió con el vino. El joven de cabello corto aguardó pacientemente a que aquel estallido de hilaridad se moderara un poco.

-¿Por qué te ríes siempre que hablo de demonios, Anmael?

-Ah, Mordaunt –Anmael se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo-, si yo te contara...

-Es muy frecuente en ti ese "si yo te contara".

-Lo sé, pero son cosas de las que no puedo hablarte, mi buen amigo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu familia?

-Sí –Anmael se puso serio, probó el vino e hizo una mueca-. Pero qué mal vinagre, se parece a tu carácter.

-No entiendo por qué tomas vino, puedo ver que lo detestas.

-Son muchas las cosas que detesto y que sin embargo hago.

-¿Incluyendo acompañarme en este viaje?

Anmael sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres mi amigo. Si mis tíos lo permitieran, te acompañaría hasta París, me muero por ver la cara de Mazarino cuando le...

-¡Anmael!

-Oh, perdona, se me olvida que es secreto... bueno, creo que ya te quedó claro por qué mis tíos no me dieron permiso para acompañarte hasta allá...

-¿Tus tíos? ¿No son tus hermanos?

-... No, no lo son. Me obligan a llamarlos "hermanos", pero en realidad soy hijo de una hermana de ellos, de la cual renegaron cuando yo nací.

-Sin embargo, te conservan a su lado –apuntó Mordaunt, con un dejo de envidia en la voz.

Anmael lo miró seriamente por encima del vaso.

-Me conservan a su lado para castigar a mi madre más allá de la tumba.

-No veo por qué dices eso, a ti nunca te ha faltado nada –la envidia ahora era mucho más clara en la voz del otro joven-, nunca has tenido que pedir limosna en las calles ni robar para mantenerte con vida, sabiendo que tu única familia vive cómodamente gracias a los bienes que por derecho te pertenecen...

Anmael sacudió la cabeza.

-Mordaunt, amigo, tú al menos podrás vengar a tu madre...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso que llevas contigo –dijo Anmael, aludiendo a la carta de la que Mordaunt era portador- hará que tu tío, Lord de Winter, pague por todos sus pecados, y por algunos ajenos también. Y mientras estés aquí, en Francia... ¿quién sabe? Puede ser que des con alguna pista que te conduzca hasta los asesinos de tu madre. Yo en cambio vivo bajo el mismo techo de los asesinos de la mía, les debo el pan que como, la ropa que visto e incluso les debo la vida. No tengo ni el derecho ni la posibilidad de vengar a mi madre, ya que su muerte fue un justo castigo por sus acciones. Y el que yo viva es un acto de caridad por parte de ellos. Algo que se encargan de recordarme a diario, por cierto...

-¡Pero era tu madre! Eso debe bastar para darte derecho a vengarla.

-¿El ser mi madre? ¿Solo eso? Ya te he dicho que era culpable.

-Pero era tu madre –insistió Mordaunt-. Créeme, es más que suficiente, lo sé.

Anmael terminó de beber y miró a Mordaunt con aire reflexivo.

-Me encantaría poder creer que tienes razón, amigo.

-La tengo –dijo Mordaunt, con convicción.

-Debo regresar al barco y tú tienes que ponerte en camino hacia París... supongo que esta es la despedida...

-Por ahora. Nos veremos de nuevo cuando regrese a Inglaterra.

-Sí... cuando regreses –Anmael no sonaba muy convencido-. Hasta entonces, amigo mío.

Camino del barco, Anmael se perdió casi de inmediato en el laberinto de callejas del puerto. ¿Por qué le resultaría tan fácil desorientarse de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser incapaz de encontrar el mar en una ciudad portuaria? Cuando las otras Sombras lo supieran... en ese momento chocó de frente con alguien que venía de la dirección contraria y que probablemente también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Anmael murmuró una disculpa y trató de seguir su camino, pero el otro no se apartó, levantó la mirada, intrigado, para mirarlo a la cara... tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar un grito de espanto, como siempre que Tamiel lo encontraba por sorpresa.

Tamiel, el que había estado a punto de matarlo en su cuna. Tamiel, el que se había encargado de torturar a Zoe durante los diez últimos minutos. Tamiel, el que inició la larga sesión que le correspondió a Anmael diciendo que ese sería su "entrenamiento" para convertirse en el nuevo verdugo... Tamiel, que lo odiaba más que los demás porque lo culpaba de la cicatriz que le había dejado en la cara el Ángel Añil como una venganza por Zoe... Un momento... ¿dónde estaba la cicatriz? Ese hombre que no lo dejaba avanzar era idéntico a Tamiel, pero no tenía la cicatriz. Y además... Anmael era consciente de que solo él entre las Sombras era capaz de llorar, aquel hombre no podía ser Tamiel y al mismo tiempo tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

-¿Zoe? -¡increíble! ¡Hasta su voz era idéntica a la de Tamiel! Anmael estaba tan sorprendido por eso que no comprendió de inmediato lo que el otro estaba diciendo-. ¿Zoe, eres tú?

-Eh...

No le dio tiempo de responder, en cualquier caso, cuando el otro lo abrazó Anmael estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada, y mucho menos cuando el doble de Tamiel empezó a llorar en su hombro, siempre llamándolo por el nombre de su madre.

Como un reflejo condicionado, Anmael empezó a estudiar el aura del otro, era de un añil casi blanco, demasiado luminosa para pertenecer a un mortal corriente, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargada de tanto dolor... un dolor que había sido arrastrado durante más de una vida, pero que en ese momento se disolvía en alivio y algo cercano a la felicidad... ¿porque lo había confundido con Zoe? ¿Quién podía ser?

Las otras Sombras aún no le habían permitido a Anmael enfrentar a los Ángeles, no los había visto jamás... pero un aura con un brillo y una fuerza semejantes quizá perteneciera a un Ángel... y si estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a "Zoe"... ¿sería posible que fuera Miguel? ¿Su padre? ¿Sería posible?

Decidió abrazarlo también, con la esperanza de que el otro se calmara un poco y lo soltara, pero solo consiguió que lo sujetara todavía con más fuerza, aunque los sollozos iban apagándose poco a poco.

-Lo lamento tanto, Zoe...

-No soy Zoe –consiguió decir Anmael.

El otro se apartó, sorprendido, pero sin soltarlo del todo. En fin, algo era algo.

-¿No? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-Soy Anmael.

-Anmael... –lo dijo con algo de vacilación, como si fuera la primera vez que lo pronunciaba y no estuviera seguro de hacerlo bien-. ¿Cómo es posible?...

-¿Cómo es posible qué cosa?

-Que te parezcas tanto a ella...

-¿A mi madre?

El otro asintió y de repente pareció comprender lo incómodo de la situación, porque lo soltó del todo y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Le aseguro que la semejanza no tiene nada de intencional –mintió Anmael, temeroso de que se marchara en ese momento.

-No tiene nada de malo que te parezcas a tu madre –el otro levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa triste y serena que lo hizo sentirse todavía más intrigado-, es bueno ver que algo de ella aún sobrevive en el mundo.

Bueno, aquello había sonado muy dulce, pero no podían pasarse todo el día intercambiando frases así.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Anmael.

-Mi nombre es Azrael. Supongo que... tus parientes te han hablado de mí.

¡¿El Ángel Añil? ¿Aquel que Tamiel había dicho que pensaba que sería su padre en lugar de Miguel? ¿El que había dejado a Tamiel marcado para toda la eternidad? ¿Y doce siglos después todavía era capaz de llorar por Zoe?

-Sí... usted es hermano de mi padre...

¡Ah! ¡Aquello le había sentado como una puñalada! Anmael pudo ver con toda claridad como el aura de Azrael se cargaba de dolor nuevamente, esta vez un dolor todavía más intenso que antes, lo cual fue una sensación intoxicante para Anmael. Casi se sintió mareado al darse cuenta de lo fácil que había resultado herirlo en una forma tan profunda... ¿si era así de sencillo, por qué los otros no lo habían dejado intentarlo antes? Habrían acabado con los Siete Ángeles en muy poco tiempo...

-Es correcto.

Anmael lo miró de nuevo, un poco más intrigado, podía percibir algo más en el aura del Ángel: sabía que el lastimarlo así había sido completamente intencional, se daba cuenta de que Anmael estaba disfrutando con su dolor... pero no había cólera ni rencor... ni miedo... ni siquiera disgusto, sólo el dolor. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? No alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

-Debo irme –dijo Azrael, mientras daba media vuelta-. Perdona que te haya confundido con tu madre.

-Está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa...

Azrael se marchó, y a los ojos de Anmael daba la impresión de estar cargando sobre sí el peso del mundo...

De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Como le había dicho a Mordaunt, no tenía la menor posibilidad de vengar a Zoe en las demás Sombras, al menos no mientras fuera el más débil e inexperto de los siete, pero las Sombras no eran los únicos culpables que podían pagar por el infierno de su existencia.

Estaba su padre, que era el causante de todo, estaba Azrael que no había protegido a Zoe a pesar de amarla, y con ese parecido tan grande con la Sombra Añil, torturarlo a él sería casi como torturar a Tamiel...

Y además... ¿no había sido la primera intención de Zoe condenar el alma de un Ángel, el alma de Azrael?

Con una sonrisa cruel en los labios, Anmael reemprendió la búsqueda del barco que debía llevarlo de vuelta a Inglaterra. Había descubierto que poseía un talento especial para encontrar el punto más débil de los demás, el lugar donde era más sencillo causar una herida, un talento que debería desarrollar a la perfección...

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para convertirse en la más poderosa de las Sombras. Cuando lo hiciera, los demás pagarían por todo... y mientras tanto, podía ir preparando el terreno para arrastrar el alma de Azrael hasta la Oscuridad más profunda y cumplir así el sueño de Zoe. Esa sí sería una venganza perfecta.

-Mordaunt tiene razón –dijo para sí, al tiempo que apresuraba el paso-. Si deseo venganza, estoy en mi derecho. Y tendré mi venganza.

**fin **

**

* * *

Nota:** el personaje de Mordaunt pertenece a Alejandro Dumas, padre, y aparece en "Veinte años después" que es la continuación de "Los tres mosqueteros". Mordaunt es hijo de Milady, un personaje realmente fascinante de "Los tres mosqueteros" y su principal motivo en "Veinte años después" es vengarse de Lord Winter (el cuñado de Milady) y de D'Artagnan y compañía por el destino de su madre.


	8. Definiciones

**sidestory 8**

**DEFINICIONES**

-¡Te estás comportando como un niño de ocho años! –exclamó Azrael con desesperación.

-¡No es cierto! –replicó Anmael haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no vas y te miras en un espejo? ¡Eres un niño malcriado ni más ni menos!

-¡No es verdad! ¡No lo es! –Anmael tenía ya los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¡Y yo no lo hice! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no he tomado nada de tu escritorio!

Azrael suspiró y contó hasta diez. Anmael estaba peligrosamente al borde del llanto y él no estaba de humor como para soportar eso. ¡Si apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y ya estaban peleando!

-Necesito ese documento, Anmael.

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo. Tampoco lo he visto. No sé nada al respecto...

-Pero tú... Oh, no, no llores... Vas a lograr que pierda la paciencia...

Vanessa Metallium miró con disgusto la escena. Anmael estaba en pie delante de Azrael, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y al parecer llorando como si acabaran de destrozarle el corazón.

-Er... perdón, no quería interrumpir...

-Lo siento, Vanessa -dijo Azrael, con aire avergonzado-. Anmael está un poco sensible en estos días.

-Suele pasar en determinada parte del mes –replicó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aquello tuvo la virtud de conseguir que Anmael dejara de llorar instantáneamente (si es que realmente había estado llorando) y le lanzara una mirada de odio profundo. "Si las miradas mataran" pensó Vanessa "yo habría muerto cien veces en un segundo..."

-Azrael necesita un documento que estaba en su escritorio y no me quiere creer que yo no lo tomé –dijo Anmael, con voz fría como el hielo.

-¿Será este? –dijo Vanessa mostrándoles una carpeta que llevaba consigo-. Llegué hace unos veinte minutos y Muffin me dejó pasar a la oficina, aproveché para empezar a revisar esto, pero luego tuve que salir un momento...

-Oh... Gracias, Vanessa –dijo Azrael.

-Te dije que yo no lo tenía –murmuró Anmael.

-Lo siento, no debí enojarme contigo –admitió Azrael-, pero entiende, Anmael, no puedes comportarte como un niño pequeño solo porque yo esté de mal humor...

-¿Como un niño pequeño? ¡Yo nunca he sido niño! ¡¿Cómo podría comportarme como algo que nunca he sido?

Azrael lo miró alarmado. ¿Cómo podía Anmael ser así de imprudente? ¡Decir algo como eso sin importarle quién pudiera oírlo! ¿Acaso quería que todo el Santuario se convenciera de que estaba loco?

-Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar, Vanessa...

-Eh, jefe –interrumpió Muffin-. ¿Puede venir un momento? Hay un "problemita" con los horarios de guardia...

Azrael se disculpó y siguió a Muffin.

Vanessa miró a Anmael con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó Anmael, irritado.

-A un perfecto idiota. ¿O debería decir, a un bebé llorón?

-Yo no soy llorón. Tampoco soy un bebé.

-Oh, sí, nunca has sido niño, ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?

-Es la verdad. Las Sombras alcanzamos nuestra apariencia definitiva en el término de diez días, a veces menos. A eso no se le puede llamar infancia.

La sonrisa de Vanessa se hizo todavía más malévola, cosa que empezó a alarmar a Anmael.

-¿Sí? Qué interesante. Los demonios babilónicos en cambio disfrutamos de una larga infancia... incluso más larga que la de los mortales.

Inconscientemente, Anmael empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-Muy interesante, sí –concedió-. Ya lo comentaremos otro día, tengo que irme a trabajar...

-Espera un momento, Anmy –dijo Vanessa con voz melosa-. ¿Qué me dirías si te ofreciera la oportunidad de ser niño?

-Diría que mi alma no está en venta –Anmael ya estaba francamente asustado-. De hecho, no tengo alma. No te burles de mí, por favor... madre me hizo prometer que te obedecería, pero no tengo que aguantar tus burlas...

-¿Quién dice que es una burla? Yo diría que es un regalo...

-Desconfío de los demonios de Babilonia, _especialmente_ cuando traen regalos...

Fue una imprudencia decir eso y Anmael se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero ya era tarde para remediarlo. La sonrisa malévola de Vanessa ahora era una sonrisa cruel. Lo siguiente que supo Anmael fue una luz intensa, un dolor todavía más intenso y una carcajada demoníaca marca Vanessa, antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

-¡No sé qué fue lo que pasó! –decía una voz llorosa-. ¡De pronto hubo una luz y Anmael estaba gritando y luego... luego... esto!

-Tranquilízate, Vanessa, todo tiene una explicación... espero...

-¿T-tú crees que esto tenga relación con las corrientes de poder de las que hablaba la señorita Kido el otro día?

-Podría ser... hemos vistos fenómenos extraños por todo el Santuario, pero esto... esto es completamente nuevo...

-Oh, Azrael, ¡es tan terrible!

-Tranquilízate, por favor, todo se solucionará... y no quiero que lo alarmes, parece que está despertando.

Después de aquella abrumadora sensación de dolor, lo que percibía ahora resultaba casi placentero. Anmael entreabrió los ojos... estaba en una escalinata en el exterior... pero... oh, era eso, alguien lo tenía en brazos, claro, por eso se sentía tan cómodo... ¿QUÉEE?

Trató de empujar a quien fuera para obligarlo a que lo soltara, pero se quedó paralizado a la mitad del movimiento cuando vio sus manos.

Siempre había tenido manos pequeñas, de dedos finos y delicados... pero… ¿_Tan_ pequeñas? ¿Qué le pasaba a sus manos? ¿Y a su ropa? ¿Por qué las mangas de su camisa se abolsaban de esa manera, como si la camisa fuera varias (muchas) tallas demasiado grande para él?

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó, y con eso realmente se sintió aterrado. ¡Su voz! ¡Su voz era como la de un niño pequeño!

-Tranquilízate, Anmael, todo estará bien.

Era Azrael quien lo llevaba en brazos, y caminaba apresuradamente hacia...

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A la enfermería...

-¡NO! –exclamó Anmael-. ¡No, no, no!

-Pero... ¡Cálmate un momento! ¡Y deja de retorcerte, harás que te deje caer!

-¡No quiero ir con Verena! –Anmael hizo un puchero.

Azrael suspiró.

-Veo que por lo menos tu actitud sigue siendo la misma de siempre. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de Verena?

-¡Nada! ¡Pero no quiero que me lleves con ella!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Anmael! ¡CÁLMATE YA!

-...

La mirada aterrorizada del niño hizo que Azrael se sintiera culpable automáticamente, pero no por eso dejó de caminar. Era una locura. Había escuchado gritos que venían de su oficina y al volver a entrar ahí encontró a Vanessa casi histérica y a Anmael... ¿convertido en un niño pequeño?

* * *

-Bueno, yo diría que no hay ningún problema, excepto que la última vez que lo vi, Anmael tenía... eh... ¿veinte años?

-Por ahí –dijo Azrael, sin ganas de ser muy preciso, en realidad Verena había fallado por unos mil quinientos y algo-. ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo pasar?

-Bueno, hay hechizos y pociones que pueden lograr un resultado así, pero no manejo ninguno, ¿sabes? Los usaría en mí misma o me pondría un buen negocio en Beverly Hills...

-Ahórrame esos detalles. ¿Cómo lo encuentras?

-Está aterrorizado. Bueno, Chandra le consiguió algo de ropa de más o menos su talla actual, está cambiándose en este momento, pero... yo que tú no lo dejaría solo mucho rato, está muy alterado y no quiso aceptarme ningún calmante. ¿Crees que puedas convencerlo de tomar un poco de té?

-Me parece que sí...

Azrael se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo un poco sin darse cuenta, como siempre que estaba preocupado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Apenas podía arreglárselas con un Anmael (teóricamente) adulto, ¿pero con la versión infantil? Eso sonaba a complicaciones y más complicaciones.

-Será mejor que te tomes el día libre –sugirió Vanessa-. Si Verena dice que es mejor no dejarlo solo deberías desentenderte del trabajo por un rato. Yo le diré a Muffin que cancele las citas de hoy.

-Sí, gracias, Vanessa, parece que será lo mejor...

Anmael entró entonces, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla a los que había tenido que doblarles el ruedo un par de veces, una camisa blanca y tenis. De alguna manera, parecía todavía más pequeño que cuando Azrael lo encontró, pero probablemente eso se debía a la cara de completo desamparo que tenía en ese momento.

-Ah, aquí estás –sonrió Verena-, no fue tan terrible tener que ponerte eso, ¿verdad?

-No –murmuró Anmael-, por lo menos es de manga larga...

Verena sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya debe estar hirviendo el agua para el té, ¿me ayudas un momento, Azrael?

-Sí, claro.

En el momento en que se quedaron solos, Vanessa le sonrió con dulzura a Anmael.

-¿Disfrutando la aventura?

-Vas a pagar por esto, Metallium.

-Ya quisieras. Tú intentas hacerme algo y yo te convierto en un bebé _permanentemente_ -Anmael palideció. Eso sí sonaba como una amenaza-. Además, no hay razón para que te pongas a sufrir, el hechizo sólo durará 24 horas.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

-Porque es divertido.

Verena cerró la puerta de la cocina antes de mirar a Azrael muy seriamente.

-Bien, no estoy muy segura de por dónde sería más adecuado comenzar, así que seré directa: ¿has visto las cicatrices que tiene tu hermano?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Azrael, pero sí sabía a que se refería la sacerdotisa de Danna y no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Se le había olvidado... sin duda era por eso que Anmael no quería que lo examinaran.

-Tiene marcas propias de latigazos... –empezó a decir Verena.

-Lo sé –se apresuró a interrumpir Azrael antes de que empezara a recitar la lista-, es por eso que siempre usa ropa de manga larga, aún en pleno verano.

-Son cicatrices muy antiguas –continuó Verena-, y podría jurar que sufrió todas esas heridas al mismo tiempo, me sorprende que quienquiera que lo haya hecho no lo matara... ¿De verdad es tu hermano?

-No –admitió Azrael con un suspiro-. En realidad es mi sobrino.

Verena no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta por unos instantes.

-Debes tener mucha diferencia de edad con tus hermanos mayores... –logró decir finalmente.

-... Uh... –era mejor no aclararle que en realidad era dos años mayor que el padre de Anmael-. Escúchame, Verena, hasta que lo traje al Santuario, Anmael vivía con la familia de su madre y... bueno, no le tenían mucho afecto.

-Estamos hablando de un crimen, Maestro.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer en contra de la familia de su madre. Además Anmael no quiere que se sepa cómo la pasaba con sus otros tíos.

-Me pude dar cuenta de eso. Pero aún así creo que deberíamos avisarle a la policía, para prevenir que le hagan lo mismo a otra persona, o por lo menos para proteger mejor a Anmael...

-¿Recuerdas al capitán de policía de Rodorio? –preguntó Azrael con calma.

-¿El sujeto de apellido Asbeel? ¿El que te arrestó cuando lo de Raziel?

-El mismo, sólo que Asbeel no es su apellido sino su primer nombre.

-Bueno, sí lo recuerdo, ¿qué...?

-Es uno de los otros tíos de Anmael de los que te hablaba.

-... Oh, Danna...

-¿Entiendes por qué no puede hacerse nada?

-Ya lo veo...

Cuando regresaron con los otros, encontraron a Vanessa ocupada recogiéndole el cabello a Anmael con una cinta.

-Siempre había querido hacer esto –sonrió ella-. ¿Verdad que le sienta mejor?

Anmael tenía una cara de resignación que sorprendió bastante a Azrael, en circunstancias normales se habría dejado matar antes de permitir que le tocaran el cabello... pero ahora que lo pensaba, siempre se comportaba así cuando Vanessa estaba cerca. ¿Qué causaría que Anmael fuera tan... obediente con la abogada?

* * *

-¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó Azrael, nuevamente al borde de la desesperación.

Podía comprender que Anmael no quisiera ser visto por nadie, ¿pero por qué echar a correr de esa manera tan pronto como abandonaron la enfermería?

Le había pedido a Vanessa y Verena que lo dejaran encargarse solo del problema y ahora estaba corriendo detrás de aquella criatura. Pronto perdieron de vista el Santuario, adentrándose en la montaña. Había zonas bastante peligrosas por ese lado, no podía permitir que se alejara mucho...

En el momento mismo de alcanzarlo, Azrael tropezó y cayó de bruces, arrastrando consigo a Anmael. Por un largo rato lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí donde había caído, luchando por normalizar su respiración.

-¿Por qué corriste?

-Tenía que hacerlo –replicó Anmael-. ¿Por qué me perseguiste?

-No podía dejarte solo.

-Necesito estar solo.

-No.

-¡Tú qué sabes!

-Nada en absoluto, supongo, excepto que esta parte del terreno es inestable y que más adelante hay unos cuantos barrancos bastante profundos. Que yo sepa, nunca has estado por aquí, no conoces...

-Ya, basta, entiendo el punto.

-¿Sí?

Azrael se sentó y contempló a Anmael. Curioso, de pronto ya no se parecía casi a Zoe. Más bien le recordaba a Miguel.

La primera vez que había visto al Ángel Dorado en esa reencarnación había sido en su hogar en el desierto. Un hombre europeo que trabajaba para la National Geographic había llegado a casa de su padre para comprar algunas bestias de carga. Lo acompañaba un niño que se había quedado contemplando a Azrael con una expresión hosca y casi desdeñosa.

Por aquel entonces aún faltaban años antes de que despertara la memoria de sus vidas pasadas y ese niño era la primera persona rubia de la que Azrael tenía noticia, así que pasó por alto la mala cara que le hacía el otro para mirar con fascinación aquel cabello dorado.

Anmael no lo tenía del mismo tono que Miguel, era mucho más claro, pero en ese momento tenía la misma expresión hosca que recordaba en aquel otro niño. Solo que Miguel no había pretendido ser grosero entonces, simplemente (como supo Azrael varios años después) estaba muerto de miedo.

-No hay nada que temer –murmuró Azrael.

-Ya lo sé –Anmael se mordió el labio inferior, con un gesto que podría haberse parecido mucho al que era habitual en Zoe cuando estaba enojada, pero que resultaba completamente distinto en una cara infantil-, todo ocurre para bien de aquellos a quienes Dios ama, ¿no es así?

No le quedaba nada bien tratar de ponerse irónico...

Anmael se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer al suelo y se arremangó la camisa, después de la forma en que había corrido, debía estar más que un poco acalorado. Con eso quedaron al descubierto algunas de las marcas que normalmente ocultaba con tanto cuidado.

Si Azrael no hubiera sabido qué buscar, no las habría notado a primer golpe de vista. Eran muchas, sí, pero con el paso de los siglos se habían vuelto casi invisibles, cicatrices antiguas, delgadas y un poco más claras que el resto de la piel... en el siglo XVIII eran mucho más visibles, si no recordaba mal y eso le hizo preguntarse cómo habrían sido en los siglos anteriores, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que lo habían impresionado la primera vez que las había visto, cuando ya tenían trece siglos de antigüedad. Ahora resultaban tan tenues en comparación... ¿llegarían a desaparecer algún día? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que una herida causada por demonios pudiera sanar del todo?

-¡No me mires! –chilló Anmael, volviendo a desdoblar las mangas.

Azrael cerró los ojos. Tal vez no se pudiera sanar completamente.

-Vamos a insolarnos si nos quedamos aquí –advirtió Anmael con solemnidad al cabo de un rato.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Hacía mucho calor y estaban a pleno sol. Azrael se puso en pie y miró hacia el Santuario. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea regresar en ese momento.

-Ven –le indicó a Anmael.

El niño lo siguió sin decir palabra, aunque parecía intrigado cuando comprendió que estaban alejándose todavía más del Santuario, pero en otra dirección. Pronto estuvieron bajando por la ladera de la montaña y llegaron hasta una arboleda que Anmael no había visto antes. Las ramas de los árboles eran tan espesas que al entrar en la sombra se quedó ciego por unos segundos al pasar de la brillante luz del sol a la fresca penumbra. Cuando sus ojos se habituaron al cambio, pudo advertir que había un arroyo cerca de donde se encontraban.

-No tenía idea de que pudiera haber algo así en una montaña tan árida –comentó Anmael, mientras se arrodillaba junto al agua para lavarse la cara.

-Este lugar está lleno de sorpresas, lo mismo que algunas personas que conozco –Azrael se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Además de humillado? Extraño. Desorientado. Incómodo.

-Hum... tienes sueltos los cordones.

-¿Qué?

-Los cordones de las tenis, están sueltos. Podrías pisarlos y caerte.

Anmael refunfuñó algo y empezó a atarse los cordones, con muy poco éxito.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa? –exclamó desesperado-. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer un nudo!

-Acércate, yo lo haré.

-¡Pero yo sabía hacerlo esta mañana! ¿Por qué ahora no puedo?

-A algunos niños les cuesta un poco aprender a atarse los cordones, es cuestión de practicar.

-Hn.

-No te luce poner esa cara... listo, ya está.

-Me estás hablando como a una criatura.

-Siempre te hablo así, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Sí, pero en este momento realmente me choca. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No puedo evitarlo. Actúas como un niño, te trato como a un niño.

-¿Así eres con tus hermanos?

-No. Bien, si ya estás más tranquilo, tal vez me puedas explicar cómo sucedió.

Anmael se encogió de hombros.

-¿No lo sabes o no me lo quieres decir? –preguntó Azrael, arrodillándose frente a él, de modo que los ojos de ambos quedaran a la misma altura.

-¿Qué más da? Si te lo dijera no me creerías.

-Eso es porque nunca sé si me dices la verdad. Nunca puedo saber si estás mintiéndome o no.

-Tampoco jamás pudiste estar seguro con Zoe, y sin embargo eso no te molestaba.

Azrael lo miró fijamente, enarcando las cejas.

-Es cierto que no sabía si ella me mentía o no. Pero sí me molestaba. Mucho.

La expresión de sorpresa de Anmael era casi cómica.

-Nunca se lo dijiste...

-No confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decírselo. Temía que se riera de mí.

Anmael sopesó cuidadosamente esa revelación.

-¿Tampoco confías en mí?

-No confío en ti, pero eso no es importante... al menos tú no puedes lastimarme como lo hizo ella.

Los ojos de Anmael se estrecharon bastante.

-Eso crees tú...

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Anmy? –era la primera vez que Azrael usaba el diminutivo, con eso logró captar toda la atención de Anmael, pese al resentimiento de éste-. ¿Entiendes por qué te digo que no puedes lastimarme?

Un brillo divertido iluminó por un instante los ojos de Anmael, fue tan rápido que Azrael no estuvo seguro de si se lo había imaginado o no.

-Es porque esperabas demasiado de ella, pero no esperas nada de mí, ni bueno ni malo, ¿verdad? Te resulta indiferente... Hasta hace poco, pensaba que me tenías cariño –dijo Anmael, muy despacio.

-¿Cariño?

-Nada te obligaba a tomarme bajo tu protección. Tus hermanos habrían terminado escapando del Palacio de las Máquinas con o sin mi ayuda, siempre terminan poniéndose a salvo. Y no tenías ninguna obligación de seguir cuidándome luego que salimos de China, podrías simplemente haberme dejado en el Vaticano y olvidarte de mí. Podías haberle dejado el problema a Miguel, después de todo, él es el único de ustedes que tiene una responsabilidad para conmigo, ¿no?

-Anmy...

-Conozco tu aura. Cada vez encuentro menos culpa... cada vez recuerdas menos a Zoe –Anmael frunció el ceño-. Puedo ver que ya no es por ella que sigues cuidándome. ¿Entonces por qué es? ¿Esperas que te sea útil más adelante para luchar contra las Sombras? No lo creo, sabes bien que soy el más débil, no seré de ayuda en una batalla, así que sólo me queda pensar que estás loco o que simplemente estás burlándote de mí.

-¿Yo?

-¿Es tu manera de vengarte, no es así? –con otro repentino cambio de actitud, Anmael estaba llorando de nuevo-. ¡Ganarte mi confianza para luego apuñalarme por la espalda!

-¿Yo?

-¡Hoy me has demostrado que no me soportas! ¡Siempre asumes que estoy mintiendo y cada vez que pasa algo piensas de inmediato "esto lo ha hecho Anmael"! ¡Si no me toleras, entonces me dejas quedarme aquí solo porque estás esperando el momento adecuado para echarme!

Anmael se tapó la cara con las manos. Esta vez definitivamente no podía controlar los sollozos, que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Azrael lo miró pensativo por un par de minutos, esperando que el llanto desapareciera, pero más bien parecía arreciar.

Buscar la protección de Azrael en lugar de la de Miguel o Gabriel había sido una pésima idea. Cierto, nadie había vuelto a maltratarlo físicamente (si se descontaba la vez que Tamiel lo había encontrado en el Vaticano), pero era mucho peor la tensión a la que se veía sometido a diario. Cada vez que despertaba lo primero que hacía era preguntarse si ese sería el día en que Azrael finalmente se cansaría de jugar a la niñera y lo enviaría de vuelta con las Sombras para que éstos acabaran con él definitivamente, si cometería algún error estúpido que le valdría su expulsión del Santuario, si alguien descubriría su secreto y se lo diría a Azrael y éste lo echaría de ahí por haberle mentido en esa forma y por lo que había planeado hacer desde un principio, siguiendo las órdenes de Lilith y la última voluntad de Zoe... Vivía en un terror constante y la única manera que conocía para aliviar la tensión era llorar... aún sabiendo que a Azrael lo disgustaba hasta el extremo el verlo llorando... ¿y qué importaba? No podía controlar el llanto, no en ese momento... Tal vez Azrael se hartara de él en ese mismo instante y tal vez hasta sería un alivio saber que todo había terminado sin que hubiera podido completar el plan...

-¿Vas a echarme? –preguntó Anmael, cuando por fin dejaron de correr las lágrimas.

Azrael enarcó una ceja.

-¿Echarte? ¿Por qué haría algo semejante? Jamás voy a echarte.

-...¿No?

-Tienes mi palabra. Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, no voy a echarte. Tampoco te retendré contra tu voluntad... claro que preferiría que te quedaras... ¿o es que quieres marcharte?

-No tengo a dónde ir...

-¿Y si tuvieras a dónde ir?

-... No quiero irme.

-Bien, tendremos que hacer algo para que no tengamos que pasar otra vez por esta escenita.

-¿Hacer algo como qué?

Azrael suspiró.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que tendré que creerte cuando me digas algo... tenerte algo de confianza. ¿Eso te agradaría?

-Confiar en mí sería una completa locura. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de quién soy y lo que soy?

-No eres un prisionero aquí, no eres un rehén, eres... hum...

-Tampoco soy tu amigo. ¿Qué diablos se supone que soy para ti?

Eso sonaba como una pregunta importante. Azrael lo meditó unos segundos.

-Deberíamos definirlo de una buena vez, es cierto. En fin, Anmael, hasta donde yo sé, eres mi sobrino –dijo finalmente-. ¿Basta con eso?

-No te burles de mí. Me odias por ser hijo de tu hermano.

-Yo no odio a nadie. No le tengo tanto cariño a Miguel como al resto de mis hermanos, pero no lo odio y no podría odiarte a ti aunque quisiera. Y a ratos quisiera poder odiarte, como cuando te pones a llorar sin ningún motivo.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo motivos?

-¿Los tienes?

-**¡SÍ!**

-De acuerdo. Te creo.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy diciéndote que te creo. ¿Es que ahora eres tú el que no me cree a mí?

-Uh...

-Será mejor que regresemos ya –dijo Azrael con seriedad-. Estarán preguntándose si fuimos a dar al fondo de algún barranco.

-Cielos –murmuró Anmael-, estoy agotado...

Y lo estaba. La carrera, la tensión, el llanto... todo junto, su cansancio era más emocional que físico, pero igual no se sentía capaz de dar un solo paso.

-Sube a mi espalda –indicó Azrael.

-¿Perdón?

Azrael, que aún estaba arrodillado, sonrió ligeramente.

-Ve detrás de mí y pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, te llevaré cargando.

-¿Qué?

-No tiene nada de raro que un adulto cargue así a un niño. Será mejor que aproveches antes de que recuperes tu verdadera edad, porque entonces no habrá nada sobre la Tierra que pueda obligarme a cargarte.

Anmael parpadeó sorprendido, pero obedeció las instrucciones de Azrael, quien empezó a caminar rumbo al Santuario.

-Esto es divertido –dijo Anmael al cabo de un rato.

-¿Te parece? Bueno, lo haremos de nuevo en otra ocasión.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hace un rato dijiste que nada en el mundo te hará cargarme cuando recupere mi verdadera edad y yo volveré a la normalidad mañana...

Azrael se detuvo, repentinamente tenso.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

La voz de Azrael era fría como nunca antes y Anmael sintió que el terror volvía a él con toda su fuerza.

-Yo... yo...

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Silencio.

-¿Anmael?

Azrael pudo sentir que Anmael se sujetaba de él con más fuerza. "Está asustado" pensó con sorpresa "¿A qué le teme?... ¿A quién le teme?"

-Esto no es algo que sólo pasó –dijo el Ángel Añil, suavizando la voz-. Alguien te lo hizo, ¿no es así?

La presión de los brazos de Anmael en su cuello se hizo más fuerte, un poco más y tendría que pedirle que lo soltara...

-Hay un demonio en el Santuario, además de mí, quiero decir –dijo Anmael con voz temblorosa-. Me convirtió en niño para divertirse un rato. Dijo que volveré a la normalidad a las 24 horas.

-Ya veo.

Azrael empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Me crees? –preguntó Anmael con timidez.

-Sí.

-¿Y no vas a preguntarme quién es el otro demonio?

-Te meterías en problemas si me lo dijeras, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Debe ser un demonio más poderoso que tú, o no estarías en esta situación ni hablarías con tanto temor. No hace falta que me digas quién es. Pero si intenta hacerte daño, será mejor que me avises, ¿de acuerdo?

Anmael no respondió, estaba demasiado intrigado por la calma del otro, así que se limitó a apoyar la mejilla en el hombro de Azrael mientras continuaban el camino hasta el Santuario.

* * *

La Sombra Azul se marchó a su habitación tan pronto como oscureció, sólo deseaba que aquel larguísimo día terminara. Luego de ponerse la pijama, se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué tan diferentes serían las cosas por la mañana? Azrael nunca le había hablado con tanta confianza ni había parecido tan convencido de su sinceridad.

¿Era eso porque los humanos tienden a creer que los niños dicen la verdad?

¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si él hubiera tenido una infancia?

-Probablemente no habría sobrevivido –le dijo a su reflejo.

-¿No habrías sobrevivido a qué? –preguntó Azrael, que acababa de entrar.

-A la infancia –Anmael hizo un pucherito-. Es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Dímelo a mí, he sido niño unas cuantas veces –suspiró Azrael.

-¿A qué viniste?

-A darte las buenas noches.

-¿Qué? –Anmael enarcó las cejas.

Azrael había apartado las mantas de la cama y estaba acomodando la almohada.

-Es lo que hacen los padres humanos. Ven, acuéstate.

Luego de dudar unos segundos, Anmael obedeció y dejó que Azrael lo arropara.

-¿Debo suponer que esto es parte de considerarme tu sobrino? –preguntó con un tono irónico que no calzaba para nada con su aspecto de niño de ocho años-. ¿O es algo que sólo durará mientras tenga "sea" niño? Mañana sólo pareceré unos pocos años más joven que tú.

-Debo confesar que voy a extrañar esta versión tuya.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque verte así da la impresión de que tal vez Raziel tal vez no esté equivocado y sí haya una esperanza contigo, después de todo.

-No está en mi naturaleza tener esperanza, al menos no en el sentido que tú le quieres dar.

-Lo sé, pero es bueno poder soñar de vez en cuando.

-En tanto no confundas los sueños con la realidad...

-Sabio consejo.

-¿No vas a darme un beso?

-Eso ya es demasiado pedir.

-Está bien, está bien –Anmael le dedicó su sonrisa más traviesa-, es sólo que pensé que no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Buenas noches –murmuró Azrael antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación.

Anmael meditó durante un rato sobre cuál sería la forma más adecuada para vengarse de Vanessa por esas 24 horas de vergüenzas y confidencias que hubiera preferido no hacer, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Azrael se encontró con Vanessa en uno de los corredores que llevaban a la entrada principal del palacio.

-¿Trabajando horas extra? –preguntó él.

-No, si ya me voy, no quiero desbalancearte el presupuesto.

-Hablando de sacar de balance... lo que le hiciste hoy a Anmael fue una crueldad, ¿sabes?

Vanessa sonrió de una manera diabólica.

-Oh, ¿la pequeña rata me delató?

-No. Casi tuve que sacárselo con pinzas, pero admitió que su pequeño problema era obra de otro demonio. Y supuse que se refería a ti.

-Oooh –Vanessa parecía divertida-, ¿y cómo sabes lo que soy en realidad?

-Soy un ángel, no tengo más remedio que saberlo. Desde aquella vez que me arrestaron por secuestrar a Raziel.

-¿Y no has dicho nada? ¿Y me has dejado trabajar contigo?

Azrael se encogió de hombros.

-Eres la mejor abogada que conozco, el que seas un demonio me parece que solo confirma lo buena que eres en tu trabajo. Eso sí, voy a pedirte un favor... no te ensañes con Anmael.

-¿Qué no me ensañe? ¿No me pides que lo deje en paz del todo?

-Sé que algo así no está en tu naturaleza.

-No, claro que no. Pero en la tuya sí está el proteger a tu cachorro como lo haría una fiera.

-¿"Mi" cachorro?

-¿Crees que no lo he notado, cariño? –los ojos de Vanessa se oscurecieron-. Hice esto porque quería observarte y veo que no me equivoqué. Anmael es hijo tuyo, ¿verdad?

Azrael la miró por unos segundos, completamente inexpresivo.

-No lo es –dijo finalmente-. Yo respetaba a mi dama, esperaba casarme con ella y jamás me pasó por la cabeza pedirle nada antes de una boda que nunca llegó a realizarse. Que es hijo de otro, es algo que está más allá de toda duda.

Vanessa parecía desconcertada

-Pero lo tratas como si lo fuera...

-No entiendo por qué dices eso.

-Conocí a Zoe. Pensé que Anmael sería hijo de ustedes...

-¿Sí? –murmuró Azrael, con aspecto reflexivo-. Los dejé a los dos abandonados a su suerte, puede decirse que soy tan culpable como mi dama y su amante de lo que es Anmael ahora... eso te daría la razón, en cierta manera. Una manera completamente retorcida, pero me imagino que será de tu agrado. Es mi culpa todo lo que le ha pasado y por eso me considero responsable por él. ¿Eso lo convierte en mi hijo?

-No, hubiera preferido que no sacaras conclusiones de ese tipo –Vanessa frunció el ceño-. Pretendía alejarlos a ambos, no unirlos. Mucho menos darte ideas como esa.

-Me lo imagino. Pero gracias de todos modos. Fue una crueldad tanto para él como para mí, pero la verdad es que me ha servido para comprender un par de cosas.

-Jum. Supongo que querrás que limpie mi escritorio.

-No estaría mal, lo he visto y es un desorden espeluznante, pero no voy a despedirte, ya te dije que eres la mejor abogada que conozco.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Estás enojado conmigo por no haberte dicho que soy un demonio?

-¿Por qué, si yo mismo me di cuenta sin necesidad de que me lo dijera nadie? Pensé que sabías que yo sabía...

Vanessa parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello casi había sonado como un chiste. ¿Azrael dándoselas de chistoso? Eso era imposible...

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?

-¿Por qué no? –Azrael la miró por encima del hombro, como si le sorprendiera la pregunta-. No es la primera vez que me involucro sentimentalmente con un demonio... Además, por alguna extraña razón, miedo quizá, Anmael te respeta, o aparenta respetarte, y no te da demasiada guerra. Y ya que te convenciste con tanta facilidad de que podría ser mi hijo, tal vez deberías ir pensando en ti como su madrastra, ¿no crees?

Vanessa se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Azrael no podía estar hablando en serio! ¿O sí?

-Lo que yo pretendía era separarlos –gruñó mientras seguía su camino- y ahora el ángel quiere una familia completa. De verdad que condenar su alma va a ser todo un reto... Me encantan los retos –añadió, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Anmael despertó en la madrugada. Era algo que le pasaba desde que podía recordar, siempre despertaba unos segundos antes de las tres, la hora en la que había nacido. ¿Por qué? Imposible saberlo. Normalmente sólo cambiaba de posición y seguía durmiendo, pero un ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta, aunque no se movió ni abrió los ojos. La puerta de su habitación estaba abriéndose lentamente.

El visitante se quedó inmóvil... ¿contemplándolo? por unos segundos que a la Sombra se le antojaron eternos. Luego se acercó, despacio, sin hacer ruido. Reconoció la colonia de Azrael cuando se inclinó hacia él y le apartó el cabello de la cara. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Habría alguna emergencia? En ese caso, Azrael lo habría despertado inmediatamente, no se habría acercado así...

El roce en su piel fue tan ligero que sus sentidos apenas fueron capaces de registrarlo. Azrael le había dado un beso en la frente.

-Duerme bien, mi pequeño –murmuró el Ángel Añil antes de retirarse.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Anmael abrió los ojos, sorprendido como nunca antes en toda su vida.

Tardó casi dos horas en volver a conciliar el sueño.

**fin **


	9. Entrevista con el fantasma

**sidestory 9**

**ENTREVISTA CON EL FANTASMA**

No me mires así, me irrita.

Me haces recordar a alguien a quien conocí hace algunos años y que espero no volver a ver mientras dure el universo. No fue agradable.

¿Y ahora te ríes?

La verdad es que no te entiendo, como tampoco entendí a la persona de la que te estoy hablando. ¿Sabes que estás haciendo que la situación empeore? Ah, pero tú lo encuentras divertido. Supongo que con eso es más que suficiente.

¿Para qué enciendes ese aparato? Mejor dicho... ¿Qué es ese aparato? ¿Una grabadora? ¿Para qué sirve una grabadora?

Ja-ja, muy graciosa. Que haga tantas preguntas no quiere decir que tenga una mente científica. Yo no soy filósofo.

¿Que qué tiene que ver la filosofía con la ciencia?

¡Niña! ¿A ustedes no les enseñan nada en la escuela?

La filosofía es la búsqueda del conocimiento y, por lo tanto, es el origen de lo que tú llamas ciencia. ¿De dónde crees que vino el concepto de "átomo"? Ya ves, no soy tan ignorante como aparento.

Entonces, si entendí bien, lo que tú quieres es registrar mis palabras. ¿Y eso para qué? Bueno, está bien, en realidad no me importa. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Máscara de Muerte, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer... No, claro que no es mi nombre, es mi apodo. No, lo de "Caballero Dorado de Cáncer" es mi título, no parte de mi apodo. Mi apodo es Máscara de Muerte, ¿está claro?

No, no te voy a decir mi nombre.

No insistas. Si Máscara de Muerte no te basta, lo siento por ti. O, mejor dicho, no lo siento. Me importa un comino. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Soy italiano, de Sicilia, por más señas. Casi llegué a cumplir treinta años antes de que me mataran, pero no esperes que te dé el dato exacto, ¿de qué te sirve saber mi edad? Al fin y al cabo, ya estoy muerto.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? No conocí a mis padres, estuve en un orfanato algún tiempo, me escapé, me atraparon, me enviaron a otro, me volví a escapar... así fue como llegué a Grecia, tratando de que los adultos me dejaran tranquilo. Y fue para peor porque entonces me atraparon los del Santuario. De ahí no pude escapar.

Cuando obtuve la armadura dorada de Cáncer, perdí hasta la última oportunidad de escapar. Siempre me pareció que el Santuario era una especie de infierno y cuando descubrí que era capaz de viajar por las dimensiones, resultó que solo podía visitar el infierno real. Dime si no es para terminar de volverse loco. Podía elegir entre el infierno de los vivos y el infierno de los muertos. Podía elegir, pero no escapar.

Así que traté de adaptarme.

Los demás pensaron que me había vuelto loco. Bueno, tal vez esa sea una forma de adaptación, ¿no crees?

Lo importante es que ya no intenté macharme. Me resigné.

Me enviaron a muchas misiones en diferentes partes del mundo. Pude simplemente no regresar de alguna, pero volví siempre, tal vez porque mi cordura quedó en ese rincón de Grecia o tal vez porque ya me había acostumbrado a vivir entre mis dos infiernos. Tal vez porque ya había olvidado que podía existir algo más.

Creo que fue por eso que me impactó tanto conocerla a ella.

Sí, se trata de una "ella", la persona de la que te hablé al principio.

Ah, pensaste que hablaba de Shiryu... ¿Y cómo es que sabes tú de Shiryu del Dragón?... Tú sabes más acerca de mí de lo que me has hecho creer, ¿no es así? Sabes quién soy...

No pongas esa cara de susto. Soy un fantasma. ¿Qué daño podría hacerte?

Sí, estoy enojado, pero igual no puedo hacer nada.

¿Qué sabes de mí además de mi batalla con el Dragón de Bronce?

...Debí imaginármelo. De acuerdo, sí, ese es mi verdadero nombre. ¡Pero no vuelvas a pronunciarlo!

...No, supongo que no puedo evitar que me llames por mi nombre, pero también puedo largarme ahora mismo y...

De acuerdo, acepto las disculpas, pero no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre.

¿En qué íbamos? Ah, sí, ella. Shunrei. ¿También la conoces? ¿No? Bueno, es más o menos de tu estatura y también tiene el cabello negro, sólo que ella lo usa largo. Una de esas personas de corazón puro, dulce hasta provocar náuseas. Miel, pétalos de rosa, risas de niños, todo lo más dulce que te puedas imaginar concentrado en un solo ser humano. ¿No es como para desear matarla? En una palabra: la quintaesencia de todo lo que más odio. Y además con la proverbial fuerza interior que solo puedes encontrar en alguien que está más cerca de la santidad que del heroísmo.

No tienes idea de la fuerza que posee la oración de un corazón puro.

Su oración por el Dragón llegó hasta el Yomotsu. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ahí, en medio de las almas condenadas, brilló su espíritu y todo lo que yo había conseguido se volvió polvo.

La odié entonces y la odiaré mientras exista.

Esa luz que fue capaz de brillar en el mismo infierno no brilló para mí. Esa luz era para el Dragón y solamente se me permitió contemplarla también para me desesperara una vez más sabiendo todo lo que me fue negado.

Yo vivía entre dos infiernos, sin más posibilidad ni esperanza que cambiar un infierno por otro y esa luz era el insulto final, el Cielo escupiendo en mi cara.

Cuando derribamos el Muro de los Lamentos hubo otra luz. Luz de sol como nunca la había visto antes. Pensé que al fin se me había concedido un poco de esa luz.

Y se burlaron de mí otra vez, como siempre.

Ahora viajo de un infierno a otro. Puedo elegir, como cuando estaba en el Santuario: puedo ser un fantasma en el mundo de los vivos o viajar a alguno de los otros infiernos. ¿No es como para enloquecer? ¡Puedo quedarme en cualquier infierno, pero todos los paraísos me están vedados!

La luz del alma de Shunrei y la luz con la que derribamos el Muro de los Lamentos sólo existen para burlarse de mí.

Como siempre.

En fin, no pongas esa cara triste, no te luce.

Será mejor que me vaya, todavía no conozco el infierno tibetano...

¿Eh?

Bueno, no es que me obliguen a irme, pero...

...Mmmm...

¿Y para qué quieres que me quede?

...

Graciosa. Tú no puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede ayudarme. Jamás alcanzaré la luz ni volveré a la vida.

Tienes razón, me da lo mismo. De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí en... ¿cómo dijiste que se llama este lugar?

¿Laboratorio? Curiosa palabra. ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?

¿Investigación genética? ¿De qué se trata eso?

¡No te preocupes! Empieza desde el principio, tengo todo el tiempo del universo para que me lo expliques...

No, no, no vas a embaucarme, Cristina, ya hablamos mucho de mí, ahora cuéntame de ti...

**fin**


	10. Cristales de hielo

**sidestory 10**

**CRISTALES DE HIELO**

Cómo brillan esos cristales...

-Tú deberías haberte llamado Urraca –me dijo Tatsumi aquella vez que encontró el escondite donde guardaba mis tesoros.

¿Recuerdas la forma en que agarró la caja y la vació en el piso frente a todos? Les dijo que recogieran sus cosas y ninguno se movió al principio. Quizá les di pena. A veces me pregunto si no se dieron cuenta desde el primer momento que era yo quien se estaba llevando todas las cosas brillantes que quedaran a mi alcance. Lo digo porque luego de que tomé las canicas de Nachi, Seiya empezó a colocar las suyas en lugares más altos, como si supiera que el ladrón era un sujeto bajito. Vamos, si yo apenas era un bebé, hasta Shun me decía bebé.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la Mansión Kido? ¿Una semana? Algo así... Recuerdo que Tatsumi dijo que Kido-sama quería comparar nuestro comportamiento con el de los otros. Hasta que yo lo eché todo a perder, porque inmediatamente después de que Tatsumi encontró mi tesoro fue que nos enviaron a la Isla. Nunca debí tratar de robar la medalla de Shun.

¿Por qué me acuerdo de esas cosas justo ahora? No había pensado en eso durante años.

Tú siempre sonreías como restándole importancia al asunto cuando hablaba de eso y me respondías que habríamos ido a dar a la Isla tarde o temprano, que eso estaba programado desde que nacimos y nada lo hubiera podido cambiar. Pero yo sé que fue mi culpa.

Aunque a veces también pienso que fue culpa de Shun. Está bien, no debí tratar de quitarle la medalla. ¿Pero crees en serio que no lo intenté por las buenas? Le ofrecí todos mis tesoros a cambio de esa medalla. Incluso aquel oso de peluche que el Dr. Wells me había regalado. Todavía ahora no sé por qué esa medalla me gustaba tanto. El rosario de Hyoga brillaba mucho más y a mí lo que me fascinan son las cosas brillantes. Pero realmente quería esa medalla.

-Era de mi mamá –me dijo, cuando se la pedí. Curioso, casi lo mismo que decía Hyoga de su rosario. ¿Sería porque había pertenecido a la madre de Shun que me gustaba tanto esa medalla? Como el anillo que tenía Leila (¿te acuerdas de Leila, la chica que trabajaba en el hospital?), aquel que era de oro con una incrustación de malaquita. Había sido de la madre de ella, que también había nacido un año del gallo... Sí, era por la sensación de continuidad... de familia. El saber que la medalla tenía una historia... eso y que era un objeto brillante, supongo.

Pero Shun no me la quiso dar y yo traté de quitársela. Pensé que bastaría un tirón para romper la cadena, pero no fue así, y lo lastimé. No tienes idea de cómo me asusté cuando vi que le había hecho daño y que él estaba llorando. Yo no quería lastimarlo.

Entonces llegó Tatsumi y regañó a Shun, Saori intervino y dijo que había sido yo quien había empezado y todos se rieron, porque Shun es... ¿cuántos años mayor que yo? ¿Tres, cuatro? Es difícil calcularlo... Bueno, la misma diferencia que hay entre Shiryu y tú, ¿verdad? Aún siendo Shun más débil que la mayoría, a los demás se les hacía cuesta arriba pensar que un niño tan pequeño como yo hubiera podido hacerlo llorar. Creo que había salido bien librado de eso si no hubiera sido por la nieta de Kido-sama.

Saori insistió en que era mi culpa, le dijo a Tatsumi que seguramente yo era quien había robado aquella figurita de cristal que le gustaba tanto y por cuya desaparición él había culpado a Seiya. Tatsumi se enojó y me obligó a confesar si había robado algo antes. No me quedó más remedio que decirle dónde guardaba todo lo que había tomado. Por supuesto, la figurita no estaba ahí. De ese crimen sí era inocente, pero no me valió de nada porque ya había confesado todos los demás.

Es extraño, pensé que la nieve estaría más fría. Noir se partiría de risa si supiera cuánto me entusiasmé hace unos días, cuando llegamos aquí y vi nieve blanca por primera vez. Creo que Chernobog hasta se puso un poco celoso por lo mucho que me gustó la nieve "de verdad" solo porque es blanca y brillante... es bonita, sí... y tan brillante... desde aquí puedo ver unos cristales de hielo, casi parecen diamantes... es una verdadera lástima que el hielo se derrita...

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, cuando ya todos habían recogido sus cosas, Tatsumi me castigó.

Fue la única vez que un adulto me pegó. Ni siquiera el Maestro Guilty me pegó jamás. Esa paliza es una de las cosas que jamás voy a perdonar, por muy merecida que la tuviera. Sólo era un bebé, no tenía que pegarme hasta casi matarme. ¿Recuerdas cómo lloró Shun por eso? No le había gustado que tratara de robarle, pero no podía aceptar que me trataran de esa manera. Pobre Shun, no tienes una idea de cuánto lo odié por eso. Verlo llorando por mí fue lo que me hizo jurar que yo no lloraría de nuevo. He logrado mantener esa promesa más veces de las que crees, más de lo que yo mismo esperaba.

Porque fue como verme a mí mismo llorando y, créeme, fue la cosa más desagradable del universo.

Pero al día siguiente partimos hacia la Isla y las cosas fueron muy distintas a partir de entonces.

A veces incluso llegué a extrañar el hospital. Ahí por lo menos todo estaba limpio y fresco... Pero siempre fue mejor la Isla que el hospital, eso lo sé ahora. El Maestro Guilty era duro, pero justo, y si alguna vez terminábamos sangrando en los entrenamientos por lo menos teníamos la seguridad de que no nos estaban sacando muestras de sangre para analizarnos una vez más... Ese era un chiste de Noir, siempre tenía toneladas de esos.

Y además estaba Esmeralda, que casi no hablaba con ninguno de nosotros, pero era algo agradable de ver, ¿no es así? Me gustaba mucho cómo brillaba el sol en su cabello... y volvemos a las cosas brillantes. No había muchas en la Isla pero aún así pude reunir otro pequeño tesoro con mi colección de minerales. Y el collar de cuentas de cristal que el Maestro Guilty le regaló a Esmeralda.

Sé que ella me vio tomarlo, todavía ahora me pregunto por qué no me acusó. ¿Habrá tenido miedo de que su padre me castigara peor que como me castigó Tatsumi?

Tal vez, porque eso pasó después de que él regresara del Santuario, cuando Ikki acababa de llegar y las cosas se pusieron realmente feas.

¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Maestro Guilty acerca de que las armaduras negras no tenían alma propia y que por eso eran más fáciles de obtener que los auténticos ropajes sagrados? A mí no me pareció que fuera fácil, pero cuando terminó con nosotros y se dedicó únicamente a entrenar a Ikki di gracias a todos los dioses porque nosotros no habíamos sido destinados a convertirnos en Caballeros de Bronce. No hubiera sobrevivido.

Pensé que la nieve estaría más fría, lo estaba esta mañana, cuando Ikki nos dio la orden de atacar, pero ahora casi la siento tibia... será por la sangre que hay en ella...

A veces Ikki se me quedaba mirando y una vez me comentó que me parecía un poco a su hermano menor, solo que después de hablar conmigo un par de veces ya no notaba tanto el parecido como las diferencias. Me sorprendió ver que no recordaba la semana que pasamos en la Mansión Kido. Luego me explicó que muchos niños sólo se quedaban ahí unos pocos días y luego desaparecían y él había procurado no hacer amistad con ninguno, para luego no tener que preocuparse por ellos. Le dije que era una actitud lógica y, palabra, lo dije con toda sinceridad... entonces me miró de esa manera extraña otra vez y me dijo que definitivamente yo no me parecía en nada a su hermano. No veo qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando.

Por eso tenía tanta curiosidad cuando Ikki nos ordenó matar a los Caballeros de Bronce. Por eso insistí tanto en enfrentarme yo a Shun aunque Chernobog, Kokuryuu y tú no estaban de acuerdo. Por suerte (¿por desgracia?) Noir estuvo de mi parte y los convenció a ustedes de que era lo más adecuado. Que cada uno matara al oponente que le correspondía por nombre. Así sería más divertido.

Aún así Chernobog quiso dar el primer paso y me mandó a buscarte a ti mientras él grababa su versión de la marca del Cisne en el árbol donde Ikki y Shun entrenaban de pequeños. Quería acabar con Andrómeda antes de que yo me enterara, pero su contraparte de Bronce andaba por ahí y se lo impidió. Me ha estado intrigando ese detalle, ¿sabes? Los dos cisnes, cada uno pensando en proteger a una versión de Andrómeda... Noir habría sacado infinidad de chistes al respecto si tan solo le hubieran dado tiempo.

Extrañaré mucho a Noir, él siempre me hacía reír. Y también extrañaré a Chernobog, que siempre estaba preocupándose por mí, solo lamento haber estado tan enojado con él la última vez que nos vimos. Incluso extrañaré a Koku, aunque siempre estaba diciéndome cómo comportarme.

Estoy tan cansado, hermano...

Jamás imaginé que nos vencerían tan rápido y tan completamente.

Me duele un poco haberle fallado a Ikki, es casi como haberle fallado al Maestro Guilty.

Aunque el Maestro Guilty de los últimos meses no era el mismo de siempre... ¿verdad?

Estaba loco.

También Ikki.

Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso. ¿Por qué le seguimos la corriente? ¿Acaso no teníamos otro lugar a dónde ir?... Ya es tarde para hacerse preguntas de esa clase, ¿verdad? Vamos a morir, aquí en la nieve.

No importa, ya no siento frío... será como dormirse...

Sólo que no tengo sueño, por eso sigo hablando.

¿Recuerdas cómo me asustaba durante las tormentas? Koku y tú siempre me decían que no había por qué tener miedo de los rayos, Noir empezaba a contarme alguna historia absurda para distraerme y a veces Chernobog me abrazaba para tranquilizarme. Es curioso que recuerde cosas así justo ahora... porque no tengo miedo... qué extraño, ¿verdad? Solía estar siempre tan asustado por cualquier cosa.

Y justo ahora ya no tengo miedo.

Tal vez sea por esos cristales de hielo que están casi arriba de nosotros (cómo me ha costado llegar hasta donde caíste tú luego de pelear con Shiryu), la luz del atardecer se refleja tan bellamente en esas figuras únicas... parecen diamantes...

Creo que ya dije eso, ¿verdad? Estoy repitiéndome... Koku me diría que pusiera más atención a lo que digo para evitar redundancias, Noir le respondería que a fin de cuentas yo no soy un proyecto de periodista como él, Chernobog diría que basta con que me dé a entender, tú solo sonreirías y te quedarías callado, siempre has sido el más silencioso...

Estoy divagando... ¿será que finalmente tengo sueño?

O es la luz en esos cristales que parecen diamantes... no sé...

Ya no me duele, Obsidian...

Creo que incluso he dejado de sangrar...

Tal vez ahora sí pueda dormir.

**fin**

**

* * *

Notas:**

Kokuryuu: "dragón negro" en japonés.

Noir: "negro" en francés.

Chernobog: "dios negro" en ucraniano antiguo.


	11. Para decirle adiós

**Una notita previa:**

Me ha costado un mundo decidirme a publicar esta sidestory, que terminé hace meses.

Aunque no escribí nada que fuera demasiado explícito, contiene unas cuantas referencias a abuso sexual e incesto. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no exagerar ni tampoco trivializarlo y, como señalé antes, no hay escenas fuertes, sólo alusiones.

**sidestory 11**

**PARA DECIRLE ADIÓS**

Caía la noche del 25 de diciembre cuando Anmael finalmente llegó a la oficina de Azrael. Había sido un día realmente ocupado, lleno de pequeños problemas y distracciones, la mayoría relacionados con los festejos de la fecha... Según le habían contado, la situación no había sido así en las generaciones anteriores del Santuario, pero desde que buena parte del personal pertenecía a otras religiones, ciertas festividades (el Ramadán, Hannuka, Semana Santa...) daban algún que otro problema de coordinación, la Navidad era una de esas. Por suerte a ninguno de los cristianos que habitaban el santuario se le había ocurrido (aún) decorar fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones.

No fue sino hasta el momento de ir a llamar a la puerta que recordó que el día anterior Azrael le había pedido que llegara a hablar con él temprano por la mañana. En fin, se había hecho tarde para lo que fuera que Azrael quisiera encargarle y no podía remediarlo.

-Adelante -¿era sólo idea de Anmael o la voz de Azrael se escuchaba un tanto extraña?

-Querías verme temprano, ¿verdad? Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

-No te preocupes por eso... Feliz cumpleaños.

¿Cumpleaños? Anmael lo miró sorprendido. En fin... no era una sorpresa el que Azrael supiera la fecha de su cumpleaños, sino el hecho de que lo recordara cuando el propio cumpleañero pasaba siglos sin pensar en eso... pero además definitivamente había algo extraño en la voz de Azrael.

-Oh... ¿es hoy? –fue todo lo que consiguió decir Anmael.

-Dices eso como si no lo tuvieras en cuenta.

-Yo... nunca celebro mi cumpleaños, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Además, cae en una festividad del cristianismo y eso es... un tanto incómodo.

-Qué tontería. Antes que la Navidad, el 25 de diciembre fue la fiesta del Sol Invicto, cuando la luz regresa al mundo. Por eso fue que tu madre eligió esta fecha precisamente. ¿Por qué no celebrar?

-Eh...

¿Qué era lo que no encajaba ahí? ¿Además de la voz pastosa y esa sonrisa tan extraña? Era muy poco frecuente ver sonreír a Azrael, pero no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento...

Había una botella de vino en el escritorio y dos copas de cristal, una de las cuales contenía aún unas pocas gotas. La sonrisa de Azrael se hizo más amplia y, por lo tanto, mucho más extraña, al seguir la mirada de Anmael.

-Pensaba brindar contigo.

Con eso Anmael comprendió de repente. Azrael no había sabido cómo interpretar su tardanza y había terminado brindando solo, por decirlo de alguna manera, ahora la botella estaba casi vacía y la extraña sonrisa y la voz pastosa tenían un poco más de sentido.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo era que funcionaba el alcohol en los seres humanos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Azrael no había comido nada en todo el día, y que combinar vino, un estómago vacío y una mente llena de preocupaciones era una pésima idea.

-Realmente quería celebrar tu cumpleaños...

¿Y ahora los ojos de Azrael se estaban llenando de lágrimas? Definitivamente el alcohol propiciaba situaciones fuera del orden natural de las cosas. Sería mejor hacer algo antes de que el Patriarca hiciera el ridículo ante toda la Orden.

Claro que una cosa era pensarlo y otra era hacerlo. Azrael tenía dificultades para caminar (la línea recta era un concepto más allá de su alcance en ese momento) y tan pronto estaba riendo como al borde del llanto. Conseguir llevarlo hasta su alcoba sin que nadie los viera fue una hazaña que Anmael deseaba con todo su corazón no tener que repetir jamás.

-Queda terminantemente prohibido el alcohol para ti por lo que te resta de vida –murmuró mientras se las arreglaba para abrir la puerta de la habitación sin soltar a Azrael.

-Ah, vamos, sólo fue un poquito...

-Un poquito más y te ahogas.

-No seas tan amargado, sólo vas a cumplir 1693 años una vez en la vida...

Esta vez fue Anmael el que dio un traspié y ambos estuvieron a punto de acabar en el suelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Llevas la cuenta de mis años?

-Cada día que pasa... es una bendición...

Anmael lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso es muy... -¿"tierno"?, ¿"dulce"?- eh... amable de tu parte...

Azrael empezó a reír otra vez.

-¿"Amable"? ¿Encuentras amable que te recuerde tu edad?

-Uh...

Era mejor terminar con eso. El trayecto desde la puerta hasta la cama pareció medir kilómetros... pero finalmente consiguió llevar (medio sosteniendo, medio arrastrando) a Azrael hasta ahí. Lo cual conducía la siguiente problema: dejarlo acostado.

"Creo que bastará con quitarle los zapatos, aflojarle un poco la ropa y cobijarlo bien..."

No logró terminar el pensamiento. Azrael tropezó y lo arrastró consigo al caer.

"Menos mal que está aquí la cama" pensó Anmael, calculando que habría sido mucho peor estrellarse contra el suelo. Azrael continuaba riendo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó Anmael, un tanto disgustado, mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

La risa cesó poco a poco, pero Azrael no daba señales de querer cambiar de posición, parecía muy entretenido estudiando el rostro de Anmael.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos bellísimos?

Anmael parpadeó por puro reflejo, lo que le provocó a Azrael otro ataque de risa.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bien, dame espacio para que pueda ponerme en pie y...

Los brazos de Azrael se cerraron alrededor de Anmael, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Eh!

-Los ojos más bellos del mundo...

-E-espera un momento...

-... mi hermosa Zoe...

-¡¿¡¿QUÉEEE?

Las pupilas de Anmael se redujeron a un par de puntitos cuando los labios de Azrael se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Sería posible que estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio como para confundirlo con Zoe? ...Todo parecía indicar que sí.

Intentó apartar la cara y Azrael lo detuvo sujetándolo cuidadosamente con ambas manos, lo cual dejaba libres los brazos de Anmael, pero siempre quedaba el detalle que que Azrael era más alto y más pesado. Con algo de sorpresa, Anmael se dio cuenta de que a pesar del grado de ebriedad que tenía, Azrael procuraba no apoyar todo su peso sobre él, solo lo suficiente como para impedirle retorcerse y escapar mientras continuaba besándolo con una gentileza realmente extraña.

No era así como solía besarlo Araquiel, que siempre exigía que correspondiera de inmediato... y Tamiel nunca se había molestado en besarlo...

Con sorpresa repentina, cayó en la cuenta de que se había puesto a divagar, separando mente y cuerpo, dejando que Azrael hiciera lo que quisiera. Era su reacción normal cada vez que alguna de las otras Sombras lo buscaba, una manera de soportar el dolor y la humillación de estar indefenso ante ellos. Fue un gran esfuerzo mental el simple hecho de tratar de evaluar su situación.

Quedarse inmóvil como una estatua había sido un reflejo, un beso no era nada importante si lo comparaba con otras cosas a las que había tenido que sobrevivir, pero el sabor a vino en la boca de Azrael estaba empezando a ser un problema.

"Menos mal que no fuma" pensó Anmael con un dejo de ironía.

Estaba empezando a planear cómo darle un buen golpe y, con algo de suerte, aprovechar el estado del ángel para huir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera cuando Azrael se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo como si esperara algo.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Anmael con una sonrisa amarga.

Azrael sacudió la cabeza lentamente y con solemnidad.

-No.

-Ah, vamos, mañana vas a estar _muy_ arrepentido de esto... si es que consigues recordarlo.

-Te amo.

-...¿Aaaah?

-Te amo, Zoe.

¡Eso era demasiado!

-Definitivamente, estás borracho. Suéltame de una buena vez.

-No... no me dejes solo de nuevo... no quiero que me abandones...

-¡Que me sueltes, he dicho!

Azrael empezó a llorar entonces, cosa que hizo enmudecer a Anmael. Por un rato, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y esperar a que se calmara. Finalmente, el Ángel Añil dejó de llorar, quedándose dormido.

-Genial –murmuró Anmael cuando se decidió a evaluar de nuevo su situación-. Él está durmiendo como un bendito y yo sigo atrapado.

La luz del nuevo día llegó para Azrael como un golpe en la cara. Jamás en toda su vida, o mejor dicho, en todas sus vidas, había sentido una resaca como esa. ¿Qué demonio lo habría impulsado a beber de esa manera el día anterior? Bueno, uno de cabello rubio y ojos azules, eso lo podía asegurar; había pasado todo el día pensando en que sería la primera vez que podría acompañar a Anmael en su cumpleaños y había terminado pensando en Zoe y lo maravilloso que habría sido poder tenerla allí también, habrían festejado los tres, como una familia...

"Y si sigo pensando en eso, sólo empeoraré las cosas" pensó mientras se sentaba, dándose un masaje en las sienes con la vana esperanza de que eso redujera el dolor de cabeza.

Casi pudo sentir que su corazón se detenía al darse cuenta de que había alguien más junto a él en la cama.

-¡ANMAEL!

Anmael abrió los ojos con lentitud. Había pasado una noche realmente incómoda y un grito no era la mejor forma de empezar el día. Afortunadamente, Azrael no estaba en condiciones de gritar muy fuerte ni por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ya es de día? –preguntó desperezándose como un gato-. Hummm... ¿qué quieres que te prepare para desayunar? Café y tostadas, como siempre, supongo... y un frasco de aspirinas, me imagino.

Era evidente que Azrael estaba en shock, y más cuando Anmael bajó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Casi podía imaginarse el torrente de preguntas que pasaba por la mente del ángel al encontrarlo en su cama y vestido sólo con una camisa y ropa interior.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? –logró preguntar Azrael luego de varios intentos fallidos. Para entonces Anmael estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Por Dios, Anmael, dime que no pasó lo que creo que pasó.

La voz del ángel era suplicante como nunca antes y Anmael sonrió con tristeza, podía sentir sobre sí la mirada aterrorizada de Azrael. Los colores de su aura mostraban pánico...

"Tal y como lo pensé..."

Lenta y estudiadamente se volvió a medias hacia él, un movimiento felino, lleno de gracia y seducción que había aprendido siglos atrás, en los salones de Versalles.

-Toda clase de gente ha dicho y hecho toda clase de cosas para llevarme a la cama... pero confundirme con Zoe... ¡eso sí que fue original! –perfecto, había logrado que su voz expresara el punto exacto de ironía, eso lograría que Azrael se ofendiera lo suficiente como para recobrar un poco de dignidad y el asunto quedaría enterrado en forma definitiva...

Pero Azrael parecía estar otra vez al borde del llanto.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! –exclamó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos-. ¡Perdóname, te lo ruego! ¡Yo no quería lastimarte!

-... ¿Eh?

Desconcertado, Anmael volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la cama, observando con preocupación cómo se sacudían los hombros de Azrael por la fuerza de los sollozos. El aura del Ángel Añil estaba completamente negra.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¡No me has lastimado ni nada! ¡Azrael, simplemente te emborrachaste, me llamaste "Zoe" y luego te quedaste dormido como un tronco! Si amanecí aquí fue porque cuando por fin dejaste de tenerme abrazado como a un oso de peluche ya eran las tres de la mañana y estaba demasiado cansado para llegar a mi cuarto, así que me quité la túnica para que no se arrugara todavía más, procuré que estuvieras algo más cómodo y me dormí también, eso fue todo...

-Te besé. Eso lo recuerdo... Te confundí con tu madre y te besé...

-Bueno, sí.

-Y... y luego...

-Lloraste como una magdalena y te quedaste dormido, ¿y qué? No pasaste de ahí y no es como para que actúes como se te hubieras llevado mi inocencia, la cual, por cierto, quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo...

-Lo sé –otro sollozo-. Tamiel me lo contó...

-¡¿¡¿QUÉEEEE? ¡¿Ese miserable desgraciado se atrevió a contarte _eso_?

Azrael lo miró sorprendido a través de las lágrimas y Anmael se sintió ligeramente estúpido, por supuesto que Tamiel debía habérselo contado. La Sombra Añil sin duda habría disfrutado enormemente al decirle cada detalle de lo que era la vida diaria de Anmael con su familia materna.

-Cuando me dijo que Zoe había muerto, aprovechó para contarme lo que él y sus hermanos te habían hecho a ti. Me dijo que la única forma de matar a un ser inmortal era hacerle desear la muerte... y que cuando Lilith sentenció a Zoe ellos llegaron a la conclusión que la única forma de destrozar su alma era torturarte a ti delante de ella... me dijo... todo lo que te hicieron... y lo mucho que se divirtieron haciéndolo. Fue entonces cuando usé la guadaña. Esa es la razón por la que le hice esa cicatriz en la cara...

-¡¿Y todos estos siglos has estado sintiendo lástima por mí?

-¿Lástima?

-¡Llora por ti mismo, idiota! ¿Crees que después de haber sobrevivido a ellos haya algo que tú puedas hacer que sea capaz de lastimarme?

Anmael se echó a reír, dejando a Azrael completamente confundido.

-Sobreviví, ¿no te das cuenta? Y esa fue la primera pero no la única vez, ese infierno continuó durante toda mi vida y aún así sobreviví y aquí me tienes. Tengo muchas cicatrices, sí, y no hablo sólo de las que tengo en el cuerpo, pero sigo con vida y soy más fuerte ahora de lo que habría sido sin pasar por todo eso. Un beso tuyo no es algo que vaya a romper mi espíritu. Además, ni siquiera me estabas besando a mí, sino a Zoe. Era a Zoe a quien le estabas hablando anoche, suplicándole que no se fuera –Anmael se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse en pie-. Ahora voy a ir a prepararte el desayuno, voy a reportarte enfermo para que te recuperes con calma y... la próxima vez que quieras darme un beso, que sea en la frente y lo recibiré con gusto, ¿estamos? No quiero volver a escuchar de este asunto.

La expresión de Azrael hizo que cayera en la cuenta de que había hablado de más: Azrael no sabía hasta ese momento que el abuso había continuado durante toda su vida, o al menos eso era lo que indicaba la tormenta que acababa de formarse en su aura. Claro, Tamiel solo le había dicho lo que le convenía y el pobre ángel había sido incapaz de adivinar que pudiera añadirse algo más a eso... de haberlo sabido, habría hecho algo por ayudarlo... o tal vez no, Anmael recordó de pronto que había tenido que extorsionarlo para conseguir su protección y se dio cuenta de que si decía una palabra más acabaría gritándole a Azrael lo mucho que lo odiaba por abandonarlo a su suerte a pesar de sus juramentos de amor por Zoe. Así que hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento: salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

El problema fue que no podía sacarse aquel asunto de la cabeza. Primero fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa y luego se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Azrael, y no lograba dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Estaba consciente de tener una cara de preocupación que no encajaba para nada con su expresión habitual. Durante el tiempo que había vivido en el Santuario, ellos dos habían alcanzado una especie de equilibrio, él al menos no se consideraba amigo de Azrael (ni de nadie), pero le había quedado muy claro que el ángel parecía estar tomándole cariño, algo que era perfecto para sus planes... y no quería que la situación cambiara, al menos no antes de que pudiera llevarse el Carbunclo, ¿qué sucedería si ahora Azrael tomaba una actitud diferente hacia él? Reuniendo todo su valor, entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Azrael estaba sentado en un sillón con una expresión tanto o más sombría que la túnica negra que llevaba puesta.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó Anmael con una deslumbrante sonrisa, cien por ciento burlona-. Veo que al menos reuniste valor para afeitarte. Ánimo, que dentro de cien años podrás recordar esta resaca... y rechazar cualquier licor que te ofrezcan.

Azrael no levantó la mirada.

-En fin... –Anmael se sentó en el brazo del sillón, dejó la bandeja en una mesita cercana, le entregó a Azrael la taza de café y tomó el plato de las tostadas-, si te animas un poco más, cualquier empresa de plañideras estará feliz de contratarte como instructor -¿es que no había forma de sacarle una sonrisa a ese ángel cuando decidía jugar de mártir?

-No pierdas el tiempo haciendo bromas, lo único que quisiera en este momento es una muerte rápida.

-Qué dramático. Toma ese café, que se va a enfriar.

-Me habías ofrecido unas aspirinas, creo...

-Y te las daré –Anmael sacó el frasco de uno de sus bolsillos y lo sacudió un poco para hacer sonar las pastillas antes de guardarlo de nuevo-, pero primero vas a comerte las tostadas.

Azrael suspiró y bebió el café lentamente, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por la cercanía de Anmael y la fijeza con la que lo miraba la Sombra. Tan pronto como terminó con el café, Anmael le ofreció una tostada.

-No, gracias, con el café es suficiente...

-Cómela, no voy a dejar que tomes las aspirinas si no has comido algo primero.

-No es ne...

-Yo no sé si es necesario o no, pero Raquel dice que no se debe tomar medicamentos con el estómago vacío, y esto es una medicina, ¿no? Una de esas cosas raras que los humanos necesitan de vez en cuando.

-Anmael... ya deja de jugar, sabes bien que yo no desayuno...

No pudo agregar nada más porque se encontró con la mitad de la tostada dentro de la boca. Tuvo que apartar la cabeza a toda prisa para evitar que la Sombra le empujara toda la tostada.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora, cómetela –respondió Anmael, preparando la segunda tostada-. No sé cómo se siente lo que estás pasando en este momento, pero me han dicho que es muy desagradable, así que será menos complicado para los dos si dejas de discutir y me permites cuidarte hasta que te repongas.

-¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles?

-No hables con la boca llena.

Azrael terminó de comer las tostadas, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que sentía un poco mejor, tal vez porque Anmael no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, todo era tan diferente cuando la Sombra dejaba de fingir que era un ser malvado y dejaba asomarse un poco al niño que llevaba por dentro... si es que eso no era una actuación, como solía serlo la actitud juguetona de Zoe... sería mejor no pensar en eso. Luego de tomar un par de aspirinas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Todavía la extrañas? –preguntó Anmael de repente.

-¿Tú no? –preguntó Azrael, comprendiendo que se refería a Zoe.

-Tengo su memoria, no puedo echar de menos a alguien que está siempre conmigo.

-¿Cómo es eso? –dijo Azrael, algo intrigado-. Tener la memoria de alguien más además de la tuya propia, quiero decir.

-No es como ser dos personas al mismo tiempo. Es como ver una película. Sé de cosas que pasaron, pero no las siento como si las hubiera vivido, sólo soy un espectador.

-Oh.

El silencio se alargó un rato. Azrael continuó con los ojos cerrados, extrañamente consciente de la presencia de Anmael sentado en el brazo del sillón. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se le ocurrió explorar el aura de la Sombra, y se sorprendió al descubrir la tormenta interior por la que estaba pasando Anmael en ese momento, pese a su calma externa.

-¿Estás bien... mi pequeño? –preguntó Azrael con algo de duda.

-Me llamaste así una vez, hace tiempo –murmuró Anmael-, pensé que nunca lo harías de nuevo.

Azrael parpadeó.

-¿Estabas despierto entonces?

Anmael asintió y guardó silencio. Azrael estaba empezando a preguntarse si debería sugerirle que lo dejara solo...

-Ella te quería –dijo Anmael, dando la impresión de que le costaba un gran esfuerzo decir eso.

-¿Ella?... ¿Zoe?

-Te amó desde el primer momento y hasta el último instante –Anmael apartó la cara de modo que el otro no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos-. Y yo he roto una promesa al decírtelo, ella no quería que lo supieras.

-... ¿por qué?

-Pensó que así sufrirías menos cuando ella muriera, pero veo que no es así. La mayor parte del tiempo su recuerdo está lejos de tu mente, lo he podido ver en tu aura, pero de vez en cuando regresa y lo hace con fuerza, es por eso que sigues llorándola, como anoche.

-Yo...

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué actúas como si esperaras verla entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento. Fue destruida, jamás volverá y es como si nunca hubiera existido. ¿Por qué te molestas en seguir extrañándola?

-Nunca te has enamorado, ¿verdad?

-Dos veces.

-¿Eh?

-Y no te lo voy a contar. No se trata de mí esta vez, sino de ti. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarla atrás? Yo pude, y no sólo a Zoe sino también a muchos amigos y... personas a las que quise... algunos los vi envejecer, presencié las muertes de otros... maté a algunos... sufrí mucho y los eché de menos a todos, pero no me quedé atrapado en el recuerdo de ninguno. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas ir?

-Tal vez... quizá sea... porque nunca me pude despedir de ella.

-¿Qué? –finalmente Anmael lo miró a los ojos, completamente confundido-. Su última discusión se pareció bastante a un adiós definitivo.

-No lo fue para mí. Estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar claramente. Cuando me calmé, traté de regresar a buscarla para disculparme... yo... iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo...

-¡¿Después de que te dijo que te había sido infiel y con QUIÉN? ¡¿Aún sabiendo que yo... que yo...?

-¿Estabas en camino? –completó Azrael con una sonrisa amarga-. ¿Puedes verlo ahora como lo he estado viendo yo desde entonces? Estuve muy cerca de formar una familia.

-... En caso de que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo. Zoe no quería que me criaran los Ángeles.

-Pero si hubiera permanecido con vida, su influencia sobre ti habría sido mucho mayor que la mía, tú sabes bien que yo siempre terminaba cediendo en todo. Y además, los dos habrían estado a salvo de sus hermanos.

Anmael sacudió la cabeza con aire de duda.

-Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Entonces... ¿el problema es que no pudiste despedirte de Zoe? Oh, ya veo, ni siquiera hubo una tumba donde poder colocar algunas flores, entiendo...

-Hum... -no, en opinión de Azrael, Anmael estaba muy lejos de poder entenderlo...

-Pero podrías despedirte.

-¿Cómo?

-Igual que anoche: imagina que soy ella.

-... Anmael, creo que deberías salir de aquí ahora mismo. Sé que te traté mal anoche, pero si lo que quieres es vengarte, hay formas menos crueles...

-Pero es en serio. Siempre estás diciendo que soy todo lo que queda de Zoe en este mundo, bueno, pues que sirva para decirle adiós, ¿no?

Azrael sintió unas ganas completamente irracionales de echarse a reír.

-Déjame solo, por favor.

-Dime lo que le dirías a ella si la tuvieras frente a ti en este momento.

-No.

-¡Por favor! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

Eso sí que había sonado irreal para ambos, Azrael sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada, por lo visto Anmael no iba a conseguir reacción alguna de ese terco Ángel. Se mordió los labios, listo para levantarse y salir sin mirar atrás. Sin duda lo mejor era no volver a mencionar nunca más ese asunto y dejar que Azrael se las arreglara solo. Después de todo, ¿de cuándo acá se preocupaba una Sombra por los sentimientos de nadie?

-Perdóname –murmuró Azrael sin mirarlo.

-No hay nada qué perdonar –replicó Anmael con frialdad.

-Sí lo hay. Siempre traté de hacer lo que consideré mejor para ambos y nunca se me ocurrió preguntar qué era lo mejor para ti. Lo lamento.

Anmael parpadeó desconcertado. Esa disculpa no tenía ningún sentido a menos que...

-Siempre pensé que un "te amo" bastaría para arreglarlo todo. Pensé que el amor bastaba para hacer cambiar a las personas. No sabía que amar es aceptar por completo a la otra persona, virtudes y defectos, semejanzas y diferencias, sin intentar convertirla en alguien distinto. No pude ver eso y te lastimé. Todo fue mi culpa.

... se lo estuviera diciendo a Zoe.

-No todo fue culpa tuya –respondió Anmael.

Azrael se estremeció. ¿Era realmente posible que Anmael imitara con tanta perfección la voz de Zoe?

-Claro que sí. Pude haberte escuchado. Pude haber preguntado qué pensabas, qué querías, cuáles eran tus sueños. Di por sentado que si me amabas aceptarías mis decisiones.

-Y yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Los dos nos equivocamos. Los dos nos hicimos daño. Lo que pasó fue culpa de ambos, no solo tuya.

-Te amo, Zoe.

-Lo sé.

Aquella sonrisa, dulce y burlona al mismo tiempo, no era la sonrisa de Anmael. Azrael no pudo evitar pensar que la Sombra estaba haciendo una imitación demasiado buena. ¿Estaría recurriendo a la memoria de Zoe para lograrlo?... ¿O había algo más? Trató con verdadera desesperación de convencerse a sí mismo de que no existía ni la menor esperanza de que algo de lo que había sido Zoe hubiera sobrevivido a su destrucción. Sabía demasiado bien que las Sombras habían perdido sus almas al principio de la historia humana y que su inmortalidad era la compensación que tenían a cambio de haber renunciado a la eternidad. Las Sombras solo podían morir una vez y nunca alcanzarían el cielo ni el infierno ni otra reencarnación, simplemente dejarían de existir. El sonido de la voz de Zoe, su sonrisa, incluso los colores de su aura, tan inconfundibles, todo eso debía ser iniciativa de Anmael, un intento por hacerlo sentirse cómodo para que pudiera decir ahora todo lo que no había podido decir en aquel entonces... y, sin embargo...

Zoe le había dado su memoria a Anmael días antes de morir, ¿por qué Anmael afirmaba con tanta seguridad que ella lo había amado hasta el momento mismo de su muerte? Tal vez era lo que él creía, o una mentira destinada a confortarlo, o a enredarlo todavía más en algún plan que solo podía comprender la mente retorcida de un demonio... o tal vez... era una esperanza completamente absurda, pero en ese momento la idea de que Zoe estaba realmente ahí de alguna manera... parecía tan real... Como si algo de Zoe hubiera permanecido latente en su hijo hasta ese día.

-Te extraño mucho –murmuró, rodeando con los brazos la cintura de ¿Anmael? ¿Zoe?

Anmael se dejó resbalar del brazo del sillón hasta quedar sentado en el regazo de Azrael, devolviéndole el abrazo y dejando que el Ángel apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo –curioso, la voz de Zoe se escuchaba ahora muy lejana, como si estuviera desapareciendo...

-Adiós, Zoe –dijo Azrael, abrazando a Anmael con más fuerza.

-Adiós.

Durante otro largo silencio, Azrael contempló cómo los colores del aura de Anmael volvían lentamente a la normalidad, hasta que desapareció el último rastro de la presencia de Zoe.

-Eh... oye, Azrael... –la voz de Anmael tenía un toque de incomodidad-. Esta posición es un poco comprometida, ¿sabes?

Azrael empezó a reír a carcajadas, sin hacer el menor intento por soltarlo.

-¡Azrael! ¡Ya basta!

-Está bien, pero contéstame una pregunta.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? Aún no hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños y no quiero tener que esperar hasta la próxima Navidad. Nos tomaremos el día libre hoy y haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿te parece? ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Cualquier cosa que no involucre licor, ya he visto que te resulta peligroso.

-Está bien... –Azrael dejó libre a Anmael, que empezó a recoger de inmediato lo que había traído con el desayuno-. Podríamos ir a Atenas a ver qué encontramos ahí...

-Perfecto.

-... Y, de paso, me contarás sobre ese asunto de que te has enamorado dos veces...

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es privado!

-Son cosas que le interesan a la familia...

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que voy a correr el riesgo de que vayas a contárselo a los otros seis y a Raquel? Tiemblo de solo pensar en Miguel teniendo algo que opinar acerca de mi vida... ¡Ni loco te voy a hablar de eso! –Anmael salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

-Oh, sí lo harás... Tarde o temprano, cuando menos lo esperes... –Azrael lo siguió.

Algunos de los otros habitantes del Santuario los vieron pasar rumbo a la cocina, hablando como si discutieran, pero riendo a cada instante. Como una familia.

**fin **


	12. La esmeralda de los Mayfair

**Sidestory 12**

**La esmeralda de los Mayfair**

Cristina paseó por el laboratorio una mirada llena de curiosidad. Era la primera vez que se le permitía entrar a esa sección del Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude, a la que sus compañeros de trabajo solían llamar en broma "el agujero negro" porque quienes lograban el privilegio de entrar ahí nunca más volvían a participar en los proyectos menores, solo en las grandes (y misteriosas) empresas lideradas por la niña genio de la Fundación, Lilith Mayfair.

La sala en sí no era muy diferente de las demás que conformaban el enorme complejo del Laboratorio Central, excepto por un detalle: el enorme tanque cilíndrico que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y que llegaba hasta el techo. Cristina calculó que era lo bastante amplio como para contener a un oso... y estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser un líquido color ámbar.

Se acercó un poco más y echó un vistazo al panel de control que estaba junto al cilindro... ¡¿Signos vitales?

El líquido ámbar era tan espeso que al principio no notó la forma que flotaba dentro del cilindro...

-Miel de abeja –una voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lilith Mayfair en persona estaba ahí. Una niña pelirroja de trece años que no se diferenciaba de cualquier otra de su misma edad hasta que empezaba a hablar sobre ciencia o política. Cristina sonrió nerviosamente.

-Señorita Mayfair...

-Por favor, llámame Lilith, cuando alguien menciona a la señorita Mayfair, busco a mi abuela Mona.

Aquello sonó falso y tremendamente afectado, pero Cristina _intentó_ no darle demasiada importancia.

-Dijo usted... ¿que esto es miel de abeja?

-Ajá. ¿Sabías que han encontrado jarras con miel todavía comestible en las tumbas de los faraones? –sin dejar de sonreír, Lilith se acercó al cilindro y lo rodeó caminando lentamente-. Por supuesto, existen formas más eficientes de conservar un espécimen, pero hice una excepción en este caso.

-Y lo que hay en el tanque...

-Es mi prima Morwen.

Cristina se quedó muda por un instante. ¿Era alguna clase de broma? Tenía que ser alguna clase de prueba. Sí, la señorita Mayfair sin duda quería probar si tenía suficiente estómago como para trabajar con ella...

-Es un lindo nombre –logró decir.

Lo que flotaba en la miel apenas podía distinguirse, pero su forma... Con un esfuerzo, Cristina se negó a sí misma el pensar en esa silueta como en alguien con nombre propio. Era un espécimen. Y, por lo que sabía, bien podría tratarse de un maniquí puesto ahí para jugarle una broma.

A pesar de los signos vitales.

-Ha sido sumamente interesante el investigarla –continuó Lilith-. Desgraciadamente, ya me ha dado toda la información que podía aportar y ahora sólo queda desecharla.

-Pero... er... todavía está viva, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Muerta se había descompuesto en instantes, así que todas las pruebas debieron hacerse con el espécimen vivo, pero, debido a la naturaleza misma de las pruebas, me temo que ahora Morwen no sobreviviría más de unos minutos fuera del tanque... Ni creo que tenga mucho interés en permanecer con vida.

Cristina tomó aire, decidida a no dejarse ganar en ese juego.

-¿Y qué estaba investigando con ella?

-Hum. ¿Estás familiarizada con la mitología judeocristiana?

Eso logró que Cristina enarcara las cejas.

-Depende de a qué parte se refiera.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de los otros hijos hijos de Eva?

-¿Los que escondió de Dios porque no estaban limpios y entonces se convirtieron en duendes y hadas por haber sido negados por su madre?

-Exactamente. Pero no sólo en duendes y hadas... Los que los conocemos mejor los llamamos "elementales" y hay una sorprendente cantidad de variedades de esas criaturas... Mi querida prima pertenece a una de esas especies humanoides. Es una taltos, se encuentra entre los últimos de su especie.

-Oh.

-Lo que siempre me fascinó de los taltos desde la primera vez que tuve noticia de ellos fue su memoria. Poseen memoria racial y colectiva, ¿sabes? Bueno, una memoria colectiva bastante rudimentaria, pero efectiva a su manera. Necesitas reunir a un montón de ellos para que puedan empezar a recordar, lo cual no es muy práctico si estamos hablando de una especie casi extinta. Pero de todos modos me interesaba descubrir el mecanismo de esa memoria, por eso me metí en tantos problemas para conseguir un espécimen.

El discurso de Lilith fue interrumpido por la entrada de un muchacho que parecía demasiado joven para ser empleado del laboratorio. A decir verdad, tampoco vestía como si trabajara ahí y su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, habría sido un verdadero peligro dentro de ese lugar.

-Ah, Exael –saludó Lilith con una gran sonrisa. ¿Sería algún pariente suyo?

El muchacho empezó a hablar por medio del lenguaje para sordomudos.

-Está bien, hazlo pasar –indicó Lilith.

Exael asintió y abrió la puerta, la persona que esperaba del otro lado entró como un huracán, sin darle tiempo al joven para apartarse. Cristina lo observó apretar los labios como para contener una exclamación cuando la puerta lo golpeó en una mano.

El recién llegado era un hombre pelirrojo que tenía una gran semejanza con Lilith: los mismos ojos verdes, la misma expresión autoritaria... con el añadido de que parecía estar furioso. Nada más entrar, tiró algo a los pies de Lilith, de un modo que indicaba claramente que se sentía muy tentado a golpearla con dicho objeto en lugar de arrojarlo cerca de ella.

Aquello resonó fuertemente contra el suelo, y el pañuelo que lo envolvía se desató para dejar ver un brillo de oro y piedras preciosas.

Cristina se quedó boquiabierta por un instante. ¡Era un collar con la esmeralda más grande y perfecta que había visto jamás!

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡El legado de los Mayfair! –exclamó el hombre-. ¡Es eso lo que querías! ¿No?

Lilith abrió mucho los ojos y miró al recién llegado como si creyera que estaba loco. Bueno, Cristina probablemente lo estaba mirando de la misma forma. Una rápida mirada a Exael le demostró que el muchacho era el único en el laboratorio que parecía estar tomándoselo con calma.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Me han elegido _a mí_? –preguntó Lilith finalmente, con voz incrédula-. Pensé que el legado correspondía a Morwen y que ella elegiría a la siguiente dueña de la esmeralda...

-¡Deja de actuar como si YO fuera un idiota! –rugió el hombre-. ¡Soy tu padre, Lilith Stella Mayfair y te conozco mejor de lo que crees!

Eso explicaba la semejanza.

Lilith permaneció calmada e inexpresiva por un momento. Y entonces sonrió.

La suya ya no era la sonrisa de una niña alegre y avispada. Era una sonrisa espeluznante, digna de un película de terror. Cuando habló, su voz parecía tener milenios de antigüedad.

-No sabes ni la mitad de lo que crees saber, Adam Mayfair. ¿Sabes? Es realmente irónico que Mona haya decidido llamarte "Adam". Siempre lo he considerado un poco como una ofensa personal.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada que puedas comprender.

Adam contó lentamente hasta diez, en griego. Al parecer, no podía darse el lujo de perder _del todo_ la calma en ese momento.

-Sé que tú secuestraste a Morwen. No sé dónde la tienes, pero no me cabe duda de que tú eres la responsable.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Alguien secuestra a la heredera de la familia Mayfair y lo único que pide como rescate es la esmeralda, aunque la familia posee joyas mucho más valiosas, por no hablar del dinero: no tiene sentido a menos que el secuestrador sea alguien de la misma familia y sepa lo que significa la esmeralda.. Ash y Morrigan están destrozados, Rowan y Michael tienen a toda la familia buscando a Morwen, y cuando digo "toda la familia" me refiero a TODA la familia. Y de una cosa puedes estar bien segura, Lilith Stella. Tu abuela no va a perdonarte esta.

-¿Y tú no me amenazas, Adam? –la sonrisa de Lilith seguía ahí y Cristina se cuestionó por cuarta o quinta vez en los últimos segundos si habría una forma de escaparse de ahí sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-Yo nunca amenazo –respondió Adam, sombrío.

La sonrisa de Lilith se suavizó sin llegar a convertirse en una sonrisa normal.

-Eres especial, Adam Mayfair, es una verdadera lástima que no seas capaz de darte cuenta de eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, contemplándolo como si fuera uno de sus especimenes de laboratorio.

-Has pasado toda tu existencia en el borde de lo sobrenatural y no has dejado que eso te afecte. Es más, ni siquiera te permites el ser capaz de apreciarlo... ¿o es que simplemente no puedes hacerlo?

-Como sea. ¿Dónde está Morwen?

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto tu sobrina? No es que sea muy equilibrada mentalmente y, en definitiva, no te es de ninguna utilidad. Los taltos son imbéciles por naturaleza, pero no vale la pena tratar de manipularlos, son demasiado impredecibles. No puedes controlar a la familia a través de Morwen sólo porque eres su pariente favorito. Si quisieras ser el poder tras el trono, tendrías que aliarte con alguien que al menos tuviera una pizca de inteligencia...

Adam avanzó hacia Lilith hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Al principio, Cristina creyó que trataba de intimidarla con la diferencia de estatura, pero luego tuvo la sensación de que el señor Mayfair en realidad no veía muy bien de lejos y estaba tratando de leer mejor el rostro de aquella extraña niña.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar ahora, Lilith. ¿Dónde está Morwen?

No había espacio suficiente entre ellos como para que alguien más se interpusiera, pero Exael lo consiguió de alguna manera, dando la impresión de que más que caminar se había deslizado desde donde estaba. Adam retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Dónde. Está. Morwen –repitió, enfatizando cada palabra, y esta vez dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-Exael no es sordo, ¿sabías? –apuntó Lilith-. Y tampoco es mudo, por cierto. Es sólo que no le gusta escuchar su propia voz.

Exael la miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión de rabia que duró apenas un segundo antes de que volviera a asumir su apariencia calmada. Lilith dejó escapar una risita.

-Es insoportable cuando se empeña en echar sal en las heridas, ¿verdad? –le dijo Adam a Exael, con la misma calma que habría usado para comentar el clima. Exael asintió luego de vacilar unos segundos-. No le basta con el daño que hace, encima de todo tiene que dejar bien claro cuánto lo disfruta. Es por eso que me empeñé tanto en que Morrigan le entregara la esmeralda a Morwen, ¿sabes? Morrigan quería que la tuviera una hija mía, pero, desgraciadamente, la única hija que tengo es Lilith. Sería mejor para la familia ser gobernada por un ser no humano que por un ser inhumano. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

Esta vez fue Lilith quien empezó a fruncir el ceño, especialmente cuando Exael asintió de nuevo, ahora sin dudar.

-Y justo cuando crees que por fin te has acostumbrado, hace o dice algo que te atrapa desprevenido y entonces todo duele igual que la primera vez –la voz de Adam había adquirido un tono confidencial-. No importa cuántas veces suceda ni cuánto tiempo pase, siempre es igual. Supongo que es irremediable.

-Oye, estoy aquí, no tienes por qué hablar como si no estuviera presente –protestó Lilith, enojada.

-Y, por supuesto –siguió Adam, ignorándola tranquilamente-, si hay algo que definitivamente la saca de quicio es el no ser el centro de la atención de todos. He llegado a pensar que todo lo que hace se debe a que tiene miedo a dejar de existir si no hay alguien pensando bien o mal de ella en todo momento.

Esta vez Exael se tapó la boca con la mano, como si estuviera tratando de contener la risa. No hubo ningún sonido, pero el gesto era bastante expresivo por sí mismo.

-¡Habla conmigo! –gritó Lilith.

Con un exagerado suspiro de resignación, Adam habló de nuevo, pero sin apartar la mirada de Exael.

-Sé es que tu problema conmigo es que desearías poder hacerme daño igual que al resto de todos los seres vivientes, pero nunca has podido lograrlo. Y basta con que yo aparte la mirada de ti por un segundo para que hagas hasta lo imposible por volver a tener mi atención. Pregunto por última vez. ¿Dónde está Morwen?

Exael miró hacia el tanque. Adam miró en la misma dirección.

-Oh...

-¿Qué harás ahora, Adam? –preguntó Lilith, sonriendo de nuevo.

Cristina se apartó lo más que pudo sin salir del laboratorio. Curiosamente, acabó junto a Exael sin haber podido notar en qué momento se había movido él.

Adam estaba dándole la espalda a los tres, mirando fijamente el contenido del tanque.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Lilith.

-Esto matará a Ash y a Morrigan –dijo Adam, con voz distante.

-Sin duda. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Lo que ellos me pidan que haga.

Adam se encaminó a la puerta, ignorando nuevamente a la enfurecida Lilith, para detenerse cerca de Exael.

-No tienes que preocuparte por disponer del cuerpo. Se disolverá en cuanto entre en contacto con el aire.

-¡Adam! –gritó Lilith.

El señor Mayfair salió del laboratorio sin mirar atrás, la puerta se cerró tras él una fracción de segundo antes de que un pesado frasco se estrellara contra ella.

Cristina miró alarmada a su jefa

-Un día de estos voy a hacer que lamente esa manía suya de hacerse el listo –declaró Lilith, que había recobrado de pronto la calma.

Recogió la esmeralda y la contempló contra la luz unos segundos antes de dirigirse ella también hacia la puerta.

-Vacía el tanque, Exael. Morwen tal vez intente respirar, pero no durará más de un par de minutos y entonces se disolverá. Quiero que ese tanque esté perfectamente limpio para cuando yo regrese. Y mientras estás en eso, puedes explicarle a Cristina cuáles son sus deberes como mi asistente de laboratorio.

-¿Qué fue... todo esto? –le preguntó Cristina a Exael en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Exael empezó a hacer señas, pero se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que la científica no le estaba entendiendo, así que fue a la pizarra más cercana y empezó a escribir. Tenía una letra hermosa, en una forma que solamente podía lograrse luego de años y años de práctica.

"¿Qué crees que fue?"

-¿Una prueba? Quizá la señorita Mayfair quiere saber si puedo mantener la calma en una situación difícil...

Nuevamente, Exael se tapó la boca con la mano, expresando con toda claridad que estaba riéndose de ella. Luego de unos instantes, el muchacho volvió a escribir en la pizarra.

"Esa es una actitud prudente. Apégate a ella y no tendrás problemas trabajando para mi madre."

-¿Tu madre?... ¿Quién es tu madre?...

"Lilith Mayfair."

Cristina frunció el ceño.

-Te estás burlando de mí.

"Como ya dije, esa es una actitud prudente. Ahora, ayúdame a limpiar el tanque, ¿quieres?"

-De querer, no quiero, pero me imagino que será "prudente" ayudarte, ¿verdad?

"Chica lista. Me agradas."

Morwen había sido una joven sorprendentemente parecida a Lilith, y, justo como Lilith había dicho, no sobrevivió más que un par de minutos fuera de la miel y el tanque. Apenas el tiempo suficiente para aferrar la camisa de Exael con una mano temblorosa e intentar decir algo sin conseguirlo, con los ojos fijos en los del joven, que simplemente sonrió mientras aquel ser extraño se disolvía hasta desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido. El único rastro de su paso fue una mancha de miel con la forma de una mano humana en la camisa de Exael.

Por señas, Exael le indicó a Cristina que podía empezar a lavar el tanque y ella obedeció en silencio, mientras elaboraba mentalmente una lista de todo lo extraño que había visto ese día. Luego la pondría por escrito y se dedicaría a investigar a los Mayfair con tanto empeño como si fueran otro más de los proyectos del laboratorio.


	13. Teotihuacán

**sidestory 13**

**TEOTIHUACÁN**

_Cuando aún era de noche,  
cuando aún no había día,  
cuando aún no había luz,  
se reunieron,  
se convocaron los dioses,  
allá en Teotihuacán._

Teotihuacán tenía brillo de nácar bajo la luz de la luna llena. La niebla descendía lentamente de los espesos bosques que la rodeaban y una brisa leve y helada, constante como la corriente de un río, hacía que la atmósfera resultara todavía más irreal para la joven diosa que contemplaba por primera vez la ciudad dormida a la sombra de sus pirámides sagradas.

Eso no se parecía a Atenas.

A pesar de que la única iluminación provenía de la luna, era posible apreciar los brillantes colores que cubrían las pirámides... y la interminable escalinata de escalones estrechos que conducía a la cima de la más cercana, interrumpida sólo por pequeños descansillos en el paso de un nivel a otro. La cara principal de aquella pirámide daba hacia el oeste, y el templo en su cima estaba rematado a su vez por una gran estatua que la delataba como un homenaje al Sol.

-¿Vamos a tener que subir _eso_? –se escuchó una voz ligeramente alarmada desde algún lugar a espaldas de la diosa.

-No es peor que ir de la Casa de Tauro a la de Piscis, Pegaso –replicó otra voz, mucho más serena.

-No lo digo por la cantidad de escalones, sino por la forma que tienen. Va a ser más fácil subir de rodillas que caminando.

-Sospecho que ese es el propósito –intervino una tercera voz-. Quizá así muestres un poco de respeto por los lugares sagrados.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué hemos tenido que venir aquí en mitad de la noche? –continuó Pegaso, sin prestarle atención al sarcasmo del Cisne.

-Ya deja de protestar.

-No protesto, sólo estoy preguntando. ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de curiosidad?

-Si fuera sólo un poco, Pegaso, el problema es que tu curiosidad suele ser constante.

-Estamos aquí de noche porque algunos de los invitados a esta reunión no son muy afectos de la luz solar –habló la diosa, silenciando automáticamente la conversación de sus caballeros-. Como los Señores de Xibalbá, por ejemplo. En todo caso, no subiremos a ninguna de las pirámides. Sus templos son demasiado pequeños para esta reunión. Vamos, nos esperan más adelante, en el palacio Quetzalpapalotl, frente a la Plaza de la Luna.

Atenea continuó caminado rodeada por sus caballeros. Finalmente había logrado reunir a suficientes jóvenes griegos en su Orden como para que ésta pudiera ser reconocida como tal por los demás dioses. Hasta ese momento simplemente había sido motivo de risa su idea de crear una orden guerrera en la que no se permitía el uso de armas. Su hermano Ares había sido uno de los que reían a más y mejor cada vez que escuchaba hablar de los Caballeros de Atenea y era la risa de él, entre todos los dioses, lo que la mortificaba más. ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos podía hacer siguiera el menor esfuerzo por comprender su punto de vista? No era tan difícil...

Llegaron al palacio Quetzalpapalotl mucho antes de lo que esperaba... ¿o era que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención al camino? Menos mal que sus jóvenes protegidos la acompañaban.

Siempre le había gustado la compañía de aquellos humanos a los que distinguía con el título de héroes la mayor parte del tiempo y en ocasiones incluso llegaba a llamarlos "santos", a pesar de que ese último término hacía que Hades enarcara un poco las cejas, que lo más cerca que él podía llegar de expresar un desacuerdo. Y aunque el dios de los muertos nunca la había criticado en voz alta, no por eso dejaba de molestarle ese detalle. Su padre la había distinguido como la protectora de los héroes, ¿no? Bien, en ese caso, deberían dejarle a ella la tarea de decidir cómo llamarlos. Si la santidad era la virtud llevada al extremo, y la virtud, por la esencia misma de esa palabra, era el valor de los hombres, entonces sus Caballeros eran santos.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en eso y miró de reojo al joven de cabello castaño y rizado que caminaba a su derecha admirándolo todo como si no hubiera nada en el universo capaz de amenazarlo. Su querido Teseo. El chico aún se aprovechaba descaradamente de los rumores que le hacían hijo de Poseidón, pero ella podía ver más allá de esa pizca de vanidad: Teseo ya mostraba las señales propias de un líder y ella estaba convencida de que llegaría a ser grande, por eso lo había apoyado para reclamar el trono de Atenas.

A su izquierda caminaba Polidoro, que no estaba demasiado contento por encontrarse ahí, pero no ocultaba su fascinación por el arte de esas regiones desconocidas. A veces era casi como si el joven fenicio no lograra encontrarse a gusto en ningún lugar de Grecia, siempre buscaba algo exótico.

Un poco más atrás, casi siempre en silencio, Cicno y Alcaeo. Cicno aún se mantenía bastante distanciado del resto de la Orden y parecía ser que Alcaeo era el único que podía sacarle más de dos palabras la mayor parte del tiempo. Atenea se decía a sí misma que en realidad no era de extrañarse, Cicno aún estaba de duelo por la muerte de un amigo de la infancia, un suceso infortunado al que debía en parte el haber sido elegido para formar parte de la Orden. Alcaeo, por su parte, era uno de sus caballeros más jóvenes y solía ser el blanco de muchas burlas por el parecido que tenía con su madre, pero Atenea sabía muy bien que bajo ese dulce exterior existía un magnífico guerrero; sólo había que darle la motivación adecuada.

Aquellos cuatro, protegidos de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne y Andrómeda, habían sido los primeros en acudir a su convocatoria, dos años atrás. Ahora la Orden contaba con más de veinte guerreros, pero los cuatro primeros siempre ocuparían un lugar especial en su corazón.

-Atenea –tres voces hablando al mismo tiempo la sacaron bruscamente de su contemplación.

La Triada Lunar, Hécate, Selene y Artemisa... y con ellas estaban otras dos diosas más, de cuyos nombres Atenea no estaba muy segura. Parecían estar esperando a alguien a la entrada del palacio, sin sirvientes ni escolta para acompañarlas. Cosa curiosa tratándose de diosas griegas, y más encontrándose tan lejos del hogar.

-Salve, diosas de la Luna –respondió cautelosa.

Hécate sonrió levemente, correspondiendo a su saludo.

-No conoces todavía a Astrea y Temis, ¿verdad?

Oh, entonces eran la Triada de la Justicia, menos una integrante. Curioso, Atenea había escuchado nombrar a Némesis más de una vez, pero no sabía de nadie que la conociera en persona... aparte de los otros dos tercios de su triada, claro.

En todo caso, las dos diosas de la Justicia no parecían muy inclinadas a hablar, y solo correspondieron al saludo de Atenea con respetuosas, pero breves, reverencias.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. ¿Debía presentar o no a sus caballeros? Los Olímpicos generalmente no consideraban necesario algo así. Los miembros humanos del séquito de cualquier dios solían ser demasiados como para esperar que otros dioses los recordaran a todos...

-¡Pero si son mi hermana mayor y su pequeño circo! –la voz de Ares resonó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Atenea tuvo que usar buena parte de su voluntad para no enrojecer de cólera.

-Ares, hermano.

Como siempre, el dios de la Guerra la saludaba con una sonrisa deslumbrante y dando la impresión de tener que contener a duras penas el deseo de abrazarla. En otras palabras, era tan irritante como de costumbre. Hades estaba con él, cosa corriente, ya que eran buenos amigos. ¿Y por qué no? A fin de cuentas, pensó Atenea amargamente, era Ares quien proveía regularmente a Hades con nuevos súbditos.

Lo curioso era que, al igual que las otras cinco diosas, ellos dos estaban presentándose sin acompañantes. ¿Acaso ella era la única que había llevado consigo a parte de su Orden?

Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior mientras Ares y Hades saludaban respetuosamente a las otras diosas. Aquella asamblea de dioses de diversos panteones había sido convocada para establecer tratados, regulaciones a las que todos los dioses se someterían voluntariamente para reducir al mínimo los conflictos entre las terribles fuerzas que gobernaban al mundo y la humanidad. ¿Ares y Hades habían decidido acudir sin los berserkers ni los masei como un gesto de buena voluntad? Conociendo a Ares, probablemente lo había hecho con la única intención de hacerla quedar mal, pero Hades...

Ares ya había terminado de intercambiar saludos con las diosas y ahora miraba atentamente a sus caballeros. Atenea abrió la boca para decir sus nombres, pero la cerró de inmediato al escuchar que Ares los saludaba también.

-Teseo de Pegaso, Polidoro del Dragón, Cicno del Cisne, Alcaeo de Andrómeda.

-¿Sabes nuestros nombres? –preguntó Teseo, asombrado, antes de que los demás pudieran detenerlo.

-Conozco los nombres de todos ustedes –respondió Ares, al parecer sin molestarse porque un simple mortal le dirigiera la palabra con tanta familiaridad-. He seguido con mucho interés el crecimiento de su Orden.

Eso era una noticia enteramente nueva para Atenea. Nada bueno podía salir de ese interés.

-Lo que mi sobrino trata de decir –intervino Hades- es que la creación de una Orden tan diferente a las habituales no puede menos que llamar la atención de los dioses. Somos muchos los que hemos contemplado con atención las propuestas de Atenea.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban repentinamente serios. Al parecer, no era solo Atenea quien estaba preguntándose si las palabras de Hades eran un elogio o una amenaza.

-¡Será interesante ver a tus caballeros y los míos enfrentándose en el campo de batalla! –exclamó Ares, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella.

¡Y de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa!

-¿Es acaso un desafío? –respondió Atenea, empezando a sentirse irritada-. ¿Aquí, en tierra extranjera? ¿No temes provocar a nuestros anfitriones y arrastrarnos a todos a una guerra justo cuando es eso lo que estamos tratando de evitar?

Ares parpadeó unas cuantas veces, antes de recuperarse y sonreír de nuevo, como si aquel asunto le pareciera muy gracioso.

-Pensé que querías progreso para tu apreciada humanidad –señaló.

-Eso es lo que vengo diciendo desde hace años.

-¿Entonces, por qué estamos discutiendo? ¡La guerra es necesaria para el progreso!

-... ¿Qué?

Ares tomó aire y habló con una calma completamente inusual en él.

-La medicina, por ejemplo. Los avances médicos dan verdaderos _saltos_ en tiempos de guerra. No sólo porque el médico que está en el campo de batalla se ve forzado a trabajar con lo que tenga a mano y en el menor tiempo posible, empleando su creatividad al máximo, sino porque...

-¡También durante la paz avanza la medicina! –interrumpió Atenea.

-Sí, pero durante la paz no hay prisa –contestó Ares-. Durante la guerra todo tiene que hacerse "ya", y es por eso que ves resultados.

-¡No entiendes absolutamente nada de lo que intento decirte, hermano! –ahora realmente estaba enojada. ¿Es que no había forma de que dejara de interpretarlo todo al revés?-. ¡Como siempre, estás dejando en claro que no eres más que un salvaje!

Ares apretó los labios, dio media vuelta y entró al palacio caminando más rápido de lo necesario.

-No era necesario que lo lastimaras –dijo Hades con voz tranquila.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –replicó Atenea, todavía esforzándose por recuperar el control.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Eres su hermana favorita –respondió Hades.

-¿Yo? Pero si siempre está discutiendo conmigo, y al final siempre terminamos peleando...

-Precisamente. Eres la única entre sus hermanas con la que puede pelear sin temor a las consecuencias. Y creo que eso vale por sus hermanos también –Hades sonrió con tristeza-. A él nada lo hace tan feliz como un buen combate, y tú eres la única persona con quien puede combatir de igual a igual, por eso estaba sugiriendo un combate entre sus caballeros y los tuyos. Un combate amistoso, Atenea, no una guerra. Yo diría que te adora.

-Y yo diría que estás igual de loco que él.

Hades sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Ares al interior del palacio.

-Tu tío tiene razón, Atenea –dijo Selene con suavidad.

Cierto, las cinco diosas habían contemplado toda la escena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ares estaba tratando de elogiarte. No debiste responderle así –dijo Artemisa.

-No creo que el desear un derramamiento de sangre completamente inútil sea alguna clase de elogio –replicó Atenea con dignidad.

-Para él lo es.

-Y supongo que tú sabes mucho al respecto. Claro, así es como se realiza tu culto en Táuride, ¿no es cierto?

-Eres muy joven aún, Atenea Cronida –intervino Astrea antes de que Artemisa pudiera responder-, y, como buena diosa de la Guerra, tienes el genio vivo. Temo que necesitarás más de una vida para aprender a ser paciente con los tuyos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Atenea para apretar los labios y entrar al palacio seguida por sus caballeros, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar a Temis hablando por primera vez.

-Oh, la juventud... cómo se nota que la sabiduría no llega por sí sola.

-Dale tiempo –dijo Hécate-. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Nanahuatzín: todas las cosas buenas tienen su precio. El de la sabiduría suele ser muchas lágrimas. Y a veces también algo de sangre.

**fin**

**Notas: **

Teotihuacán significa "lugar de dioses" o "lugar donde los hombres se convierten en dioses" y me pareció perfecto para que fuera el sitio donde se reunieron todos los dioses en algún momento.

El Nanahuatzín a quien menciona Hécate es uno de los dos dioses que se sacrificaron para dar vida al Quinto Sol.

Ah, por cierto. La pirámide del Sol de Teotihuacán es la más alta de Mesoamérica y mide sólo un metro menos que la pirámide de Keops... eso sin el templo que debería estar en su cima y que fue destruido junto con la estatua que lo remataba.

¿Los nombres de los primeros caballeros de Atenea? Bueno... ahí he jugado un poco, dentro de la mitología en realidad no eran todos de la misma generación, pero espero que ninguno de ellos me lo reclame (mucho) XD

Teseo, el vencedor del Minotauro, fue rey de Atenas. No tiene ninguna relación con Pegaso, pero sí con Atenea y Atenas.

Polidoro era hijo de Cadmo y Harmonía, quienes fueron transformados en dragones (de hecho, dado que Harmonía era hija de Ares, no era raro que este supiera el nombre de su nieto y los amigos de éste).

Cicno era el mejor amigo de Faetón, y a la muerte de éste fue transformado en cisne.

Alcaeo era el hijo menor de Perseo y Andrómeda. Sus descendientes fueron los reyes de Persia (entre los descendientes de su hermano mayor estaba Heracles).


	14. Una visita a Rozan

**Sidestory 14**

**UNA VISITA A ROZAN**

**Año 2002. Fragmento de un chat en el canal #santuario**

PEGASO: Pues, la verdad, no esperaba que lográramos llegar todos hoy.

CISNE: Lo que me preocupa es si podré despertar a tiempo mañana, la diferencia de horarios no es de lo más agradable que digamos.

DRAGÓN: Es culpa nuestra, pudimos haber elegido todos la misma universidad o aunque fuera el mismo país.

PEGASO: Tal vez, pero tengo la ligera sensación de que no es saludable ir a la universidad en China. Remember Tiananmen.

DRAGÓN: Me estás ofendiendo.

*UNICORNIO has entered to #santuario*

*UNICORNIO was kicked by cHan (lo siento, no puedes permanecer en este canal)*

DRAGÓN: ¿Y eso?

PEGASO: cHan acaba de patear a Jabu XD

CISNE: ¿Quién lo baneó? Agh, no me contesten...

PEGASO: ¿Por qué todos me miran a mí? :(

DRAGÓN: Estás paranoico. Tu computadora no tiene cámara, ¿cómo podríamos verte? Y deja de morder ese lápiz.

PEGASO: ¡aaaaaarrrrrhggh!

DRAGÓN: Vas a gastarle los signos de admiración a ese pobre teclado...

ANDRÓMEDA: Creo que ya lo arreglé. Veamos si intenta entrar otra vez.

PEGASO: Aguafiestas.

ANDRÓMEDA: Haré de cuentas que no leí eso.

PEGASO: ¿Y por qué está Ikki tan callado hoy?

FÉNIX: Cuando tenga algo que decir, lo diré.

PEGASO: Pero q2ue car'09ct

PEGASO: Perdón, quise decir "pero qué carác'9

PEGASO: Rayos, otra vez, ya estoy hablando en vereniano.

ANDRÓMEDA: ¿En qué? Oo?

PEGASO: Es un nuevo idioma :P Me encargaré de que aprendas cuando consiga que me visites en España :3

ANDRÓMEDA: No estoy seguro de querer aprender, Seiya, necesito buena ortografía para los exámenes.

*UNICORNIO has entered to #santuario*

DRAGÓN: Hola.

CISNE: Hola.

ANDRÓMEDA: Bienvenido.

PEGASO: Ni modo, resignémonos.

UNICORNIO: Hola.

DRAGÓN: ¿Cómo están las cosas por las 12 Casas?

UNICORNIO: Sin novedad hasta el momento. Saludos para Hyoga de parte de Vega.

PEGASO: Wow! ¡Parece que sí va en serio el asunto!

CISNE: No te burles de mí, Seiya.

PEGASO: Aburrido.

DRAGÓN: Una pregunta.

DRAGÓN: ¿Alguno de ustedes me ayudaría a cosechar té?

PEGASO: ¿Y eso?

DRAGÓN: Shunrei me pidió ayuda. Tuvo la ocurrencia de plantar té para ser cosechado este año, y necesita ayuda para recoger las hojas antes de que dejen de servir.

PEGASO: Nunca he hecho algo como eso.

UNICORNIO: Todos aquí sabemos que nunca has trabajado.

PEGASO: En labores de campo, imbécil.

DRAGÓN: Tratamos de contratar peones en Rozan, pero todo el mundo está ocupado con sus propias cosechas. Yo puedo alejarme de la universidad unos días, pero Shunrei, Mylagros y yo solos no vamos a poder terminar antes de que tenga que volver a clases. Y si se pierde *también* esta cosecha, Shunrei me va a culpar a mí. La propiedad era del Maestro Dohko, es mi responsabilidad vigilar que esté bien atendida.

PEGASO: Pensé que se la había dejado a Shunrei.

DRAGÓN: Mitad y mitad, pero ella es soltera y yo soy lo más cercano que tiene a un pariente varón. La tradición aquí es que yo me haga cargo. Además, le prometí al Maestro que me aseguraría de que a ella no le falte nada.

FÉNIX: Y en este momento lo que le hace falta es unos cuantos trabajadores.

DRAGÓN: Precisamente.

ANDRÓMEDA: Con gusto ayudaremos. ¿Verdad, chicos?

UNICORNIO: Será.

FÉNIX: Sí, claro.

PEGASO: Si no hay más remedio ;D Todo sea por la sonrisa de una bella dama (y porque no te eche a ti a patadas, Shiryu).

DRAGÓN: Ella no me echaría a patadas.

PEGASO: Si pudo enfrentar a Máscara de Muerte, es mejor no tratar de averiguar cómo es cuando se enoja.

DRAGÓN: Cierto.

PEGASO: Y estando en China, tal vez podamos conseguirle novia a Ikki.

FÉNIX: ¡De eso, nada! Otra cita a ciegas planeada por ti y te juro que vas a lamentarlo.

PEGASO: Cualquier día de estos se te va a casar Shun. Y ya sabes eso de "hermano saltado, hermano quedado".

FÉNIX: Cualquier día de estos puedo aparecerme por España para darte una paliza, Seiya.

PEGASO: ¡Shun, tu hermano me está amenazando!

ANDRÓMEDA: Pues no lo provoques, o atente a las consecuencias.

PEGASO: ... ¿qué pasó con el pequeño adorable Shun que siempre buscaba la paz y el entendimiento entre las naciones?

UNICORNIO: Maduró y se dio cuenta de que ustedes no tienen remedio.

PEGASO: ... Y después preguntan por qué es que baneo a este equino...

UNICORNIO: ¡Acabas de confesar tu delito! Y no olvides que tú también eres equino, congénere.

PEGASO: Bueno, yo al menos progresaré un poco cuando obtenga la armadura de Oro...

UNICORNIO: Sí, entonces serás "solo" medio animal.

PEGASO: En cambio, tú serás degradado a insecto.

UNICORNIO: Arácnido, so ignorasno.

PEGASO: Lo que sea. Igual serás una plaga egipcia. Como siempre.

CISNE: Las plagas de Egipto no incluyeron escorpiones.

UNICORNIO: Y en todo caso es mejor ser un arácnido completo que ser un cuadrúpedo a medias.

ANDRÓMEDA: ¡Haya paz!

PEGASO: Ya habló el moderador del canal XD dejémoslo ahí, Jabu.

UNICORNIO: -** Agradece que esté el Mediterráneo de por medio.

PEGASO: Lo agradezco a diario :P Por cierto, una pregunta tonta...

UNICORNIO: Como la generalidad de las que haces.

PEGASO: Ejem. Un medio cuadrúpedo, como dijiste antes... ¿sería un bípedo?

UNICORNIO: ooU Er... supongo que depende de qué mitad sea.

PEGASO: XDD

UNICORNIO: ^_^U Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en China.

CISNE: Hasta entonces, pues.

ANDRÓMEDA: Pórtense bien.

PEGASO: No seas aburrido.

ANDRÓMEDA: Es que sale más barato, Seiya.

PEGASO: No sabía que fueras tan tacaño.

UNICORNIO: Si van a portarse mal, inviten.

*UNICORNIO has left #santuario*

*PEGASO has left #santuario*

*ANDRÓMEDA has left #santuario*

*CISNE has left #santuario*

FÉNIX: Una pregunta antes de que te vayas.

DRAGÓN: Dime.

FÉNIX: Recibí tu correo el otro día. Nunca había escuchado acerca de las Fuentes de la Tierra, pero mi Maestro me habló sobre los Elementales. Son una especie de espíritus de la naturaleza.

DRAGÓN: Sí, eso he podido averiguar aquí.

FÉNIX: ¿Los sigues viendo inquietos?

DRAGÓN: Yo no los veo, solo los oigo. La que puede verlos es Shunrei. Y es por eso que está tan preocupada últimamente. Dice que el Maestro Dohko le advirtió en varias ocasiones que un alboroto entre los elementales por lo general significa que algo altera el equilibrio de una fuente. Shunrei dice que los ve así desde que murió el Maestro.

FÉNIX: ¿Se lo mencionaste a Seiya?

DRAGÓN: No. Tiene suficientes preocupaciones como para cargarle además las mías. Se lo dije a Jabu.

FÉNIX: ¿A Jabu?

DRAGÓN: Es al único que visita el Santuario con regularidad. Él lo consultó con Vega y Vega le preguntó a alguien más.

FÉNIX: ¿A quién?

DRAGÓN: A Saga.

FÉNIX: ¡¿En serio?

DRAGÓN: Según él, cuando una Fuente está en una zona habitada, se establece una relación simbiótica entre la Fuente, los elementales y los humanos que la rodeen. Para que la Fuente pueda mantenerse equilibrada y aprovechar todo su poder, debe haber cinco personas que vivan a su alrededor y cuyos cosmos puedan sintonizarse con los de los elementales que cuidan la fuente. Personas a las cuales los elementales puedan acudir en caso de problemas.

FÉNIX: Intermediarios entre los elementales y los demás humanos.

DRAGÓN: Eso mismo. Saga piensa que el Maestro Dohko era uno de esos cinco, y que los elementales se calmarán en cuanto consigan un reemplazo.

FÉNIX: No debe ser fácil reemplazar a alguien que estuvo en su puesto más de doscientos años.

DRAGÓN: Quizá sea eso mismo lo que los inquieta. Pero de momento, lo único que puedo hacer yo es preocuparme por la cosecha de té, para que Shunrei se tranquilice.

**Rozan, dos días después**

-Pareces molesta –comentó Mylagros, que en ese momento no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a Shunrei.

-Lo estoy –Shunrei arrancaba los hierbajos con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

-Er… sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, estoy segura que el Maestro no quería enojarte.

-No, claro que no. _Nunca_ es su intención.

-Shunrei…

-Vamos a perder la mitad de la cosecha.

-Pero el Maestro dijo que ya consiguió ayuda.

-A buena hora. No voy a poder vender esto por un precio tan bueno como podría alcanzar de haber cosechado las hojas en su mejor momento.

-No… no deberías dejar que algo así se convierta en un problema serio entre ustedes.

-No es más serio que cualquiera de nuestros otros problemas –Shunrei miró con extrañeza a la aprendiz-. Siempre tenemos diferencias de criterio, y más bien me considero afortunada de que él me permita expresar mi opinión. Muy pocos hombres aquí se toman la molestia de escuchar la opinión de una hermana menor.

-¿Hermana? ¿Ustedes son hermanos?

-Mi padre adoptivo consideraba a Shiryu como un hijo. Para mí ha sido siempre un buen hermano, aunque su vocación no esté en el campo.

-Pero todos están convencidos de que ustedes dos van a casarse –dijo Mylagros.

-Hablamos al respecto hace unos años. Acordamos que no era una buena idea, solo habría servido para facilitarme un poco las cosas con el pago de los impuestos –respondió Shunrei.

Mylagros realmente deseaba preguntarle por qué, pero se contuvo y siguió desyerbando en silencio. Si Shunrei quería hablar, lo haría a su propio ritmo.

-Él ya está casado con su trabajo –suspiró Shunrei luego de un rato. La expresión sorprendida de Mylagros la hizo sonreír un poco, con tristeza-. Shiryu viene a verme de vez en cuando, pero son visitas breves, se marcha enseguida… y siempre está listo para morir por Atenea. Así no se puede pensar siquiera en una familia.

Eso era algo que Mylagros podía comprender. De haber estado en el lugar de Shunrei, tampoco le habría gustado ocupar el segundo puesto después de la diosa. Precisamente, aquella era una de las razones por las que los Caballeros de Atenea rara vez formaban familias, especialmente con personas ajenas a la Orden.

-Un matrimonio con Shiryu sería como estar casada con un marino: pasaría mis días esperándolo y cada vez que se marchara, yo me quedaría preocupándome por el riesgo de perderlo en el mar. No tiene nada de malo ser un marino y estoy convencida de que las esposas de los marinos son una clase especial de mujeres, pero da la casualidad de que no pertenezco a esa clase. Soy campesina e hija de campesinos. Y en este preciso instante, preferiría un hombre al que le preocupara un poco más si va a llover o no esta semana, porque la tierra necesita agua justo ahora. Y me tienen preocupada las vacas.

-¿Uh?

-El dueño del toro no quiso tratar conmigo, dijo que no habla de negocios con mujeres. Por eso tuve que pedirle a Shiryu que viniera desde Pekín a cerrar el trato y por ese retraso las dos vacas quedaron preñadas en una fecha que no era la propicia. Se acerca la luna llena y temo que eso adelante el parto de una, o de las dos.

-Empiezo a ver que es un inconveniente para ti tener a Shiryu lejos.

-Cuando hay que lidiar con ancianos cabeza dura, sí. Debería casarme, pero, como ya te dije, con él, no. De nada me serviría si igual va a estar lejos.

-¿Y no hay nadie más?

-Sería motivo para un verdadero escándalo si yo misma buscara marido –Shunrei se armó de paciencia. Era realmente difícil explicarle las viejas costumbres a una estudiante extranjera, que ni siquiera era asiática-. Pero estoy seriamente tentada a proponerle a Shiryu que contrate a algún casamentero en su próxima visita.

-¿Un… qué?

-Una persona que se dedica a organizar matrimonios. Hum. Será mejor que vayas a vigilar el arroz, ya debe estar casi listo.

-Sí… claro.

Mylagros se dirigió a la casa con paso rápido.

Estaba por cumplir seis meses como aprendiz en la Orden de Atenea, y apenas estaba empezando a entrenar bajo la dirección del Caballero de Bronce del Dragón, con la esperanza de obtener alguna vez la armadura de Sculptor. Llegar hasta Grecia desde América del Sur no había sido fácil, y que de ahí la asignaran nada menos que a China, había sido todavía menos sencillo.

Para colmo de males, su Maestro (al que no le había servido de nada alegar que no se consideraba listo para ser Maestro de nadie todavía) era un estudiante universitario que, si acaso, visitaba Rozan un fin de semana de cada mes, sus propios estudios lo absorbían demasiado como para dedicarle mucho tiempo al entrenamiento de la muchacha, por no hablar de las múltiples necesidades de la pequeña finca.

Quizá todo eso mejorara cuando Shiryu se graduara. Mientras tanto, ella tenía que prestar atención a las ollas en el fuego… o quizá mejor primero debería saludar al Maestro Shiryu, que estaba en la puerta de la casa, todavía con la maleta en la mano.

-Lo que sea que estuvieras cocinando, se quemó –anunció él.

-¡Oh, rayos!

Mientras Mylagros intentaba rescatar algo del almuerzo, Shiryu decidió que era mejor esperar afuera. Se había adelantado al grupo para avisar a las chicas de su llegada, pero ahora los otros estaban tardando… Afortunadamente, al cabo de una media hora pudo ver un pequeño grupo subiendo por el sendero.

Había pensado que llegarían los cinco juntos, así que se sorprendió un tanto al darse cuenta de que eran solo Seiya, Ikki y Jabu, todos con caras muy serias.

-Tenemos un problema –dijo Ikki, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Dónde están Hyoga y Shun?

-Shun está en la cárcel. Acababas de irte cuando se lo llevaron preso. Lo acusan de haber entrado a robar a la casa de un coronel de la Policía Armada.

En la pequeña cárcel del pequeño pueblo al pie de los Cinco Picos, Shun se preguntaba por enésima vez cuál era la causa de que lo hubieran arrestado.

-¿Y dónde está Hyoga? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Se quedó allá –gruñó Ikki-. Insistió en que lo más prudente sería que nosotros te buscáramos mientras él vigilaba que Shun esté bien. No entiendo por qué estos se dejaron convencer, podríamos arreglar todo rápidamente.

-Ikki, Shiryu vive aquí, no es buena idea causar problemas en la comunidad donde vive un amigo –le recordó Jabu con un tono que, repentina y curiosamente, era muy similar al que había empleado Hyoga, para decir casi exactamente lo mismo.

Ikki se mordió el labio inferior, pero no dijo nada.

Todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, Shiryu regresó al pueblo con los Caballeros.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en una negociación inútil. El robo había ocurrido la noche anterior y había un testigo digno de toda confianza que había visto al ladrón salir de la casa del Coronel Zhu Ya, la descripción dada por el testigo era demasiado precisa y coincidía claramente con la de Shun, el hecho de que su pasaporte indicara que él había entrado al país varias horas después del robo no parecía servir de mucho para convencer al Coronel, que estaba bastante molesto por la desaparición de algo que se limitó a describir como "su posesión más preciada".

Anocheció y no habían llegado a ninguna parte con el problema.

Ikki estaba sentado a la entrada de la casa, incapaz de soportar encontrarse dentro, con todos los demás hablando y hablando, dándole vueltas al mismo tema sin encontrar ninguna salida. En el momento en que se descuidaran, bajaría al pueblo y sacaría a Shun de la cárcel por las buenas o por las malas... probablemente por las malas.

Acababa de ponerse en pie, listo para marcharse, cuando descubrió que la aprendiz de Shiryu se dirigía a la casa, probablemente acababa de terminar su última sesión de entrenamiento del día.

-_Hi!_ –saludó la joven-, ¿disfrutando el aire fresco y los mosquitos?

-Hn.

-Caray, podía saludar por lo menos.

-No tengo por qué saludarte, enana.

Mylagros miró hacia arriba para poder encontrar la mirada de Ikki. ¿Cuánta diferencia había? ¿Cincuenta centímetros o tal vez más? Quizá, pero eso no era suficiente motivo como para llamarla "enana".

Estaba a punto de responderle con muy poco respeto, y quizá el asunto habría llegado a ponerse realmente peligroso si no hubiera llegado alguien más a interrumpir lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una pelea.

-Maestro Ikki, por favor...

Ikki miró con sorpresa al que le hablaba. A primera vista, no cabía duda de que se trataba de Shiryu... ¿pero qué hacía llegando por el sendero, si Ikki sabía perfectamente que estaba dentro de la casa, con los demás?

-Oh, pero...

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Mylagros intrigada-. Maestro, ¿desde cuándo le dice "Maestro" a él?

-¿Obsidian? –preguntó Ikki.

-Sí, Maestro.

-¡¿Podría alguien tener la bondad de explicarme lo que está pasando? –chilló Mylagros.

Ikki la miró de reojo.

-Ve a llamar a Shiryu, enana.

-¿Es broma? Pero si mi Maestro está aquí. ¿Qué, no lo ve?

-Yo no soy tu Maestro, niña –dijo Obsidian, apiadándose de ella-, sólo me parezco a él. Mi nombre es Obsidian.

Mylagros lo miró con mucha atención. Obsidian empezó a sonrojarse lenta, pero progresivamente, aquella niña estaba logrando que se sintiera como un insecto bajo el microscopio.

-¡Tiene los ojos de otro color! –exclamó Mylagros con deleite-. Y es más moreno. Lo que no entiendo es por qué el Maestro me dijo que no tiene hermanos. Ustedes dos tienen que ser gemelos.

-Ni siquiera somos parientes –ahora Obsidian estaba realmente incómodo.

-Pero…

-Deja la cháchara y ve a llamar a tu Maestro –gruñó Ikki-. Me figuro que Obsidian querrá hablar con él, ya que vino hasta aquí.

-¿Entonces... fue tu hermano quien cometió el robo? –Shiryu apenas podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Obsidian bajó la mirada.

-No tengo palabras para expresar cuánto lo siento...

-No lo expreses –interrumpió Seiya-, simplemente haz que confiese para que dejen libre a Shun.

Obsidian continuó mirando hacia el suelo.

-No es tan fácil –murmuró-. Ónix ya ha cometido varios delitos en China, el castigo que le aguarda...

-No tiene por qué recibirlo _mi_ hermano –interrumpió Ikki-, dile que confiese. Es una orden.

-Maestro, yo... –Obsidian suspiró-. Como usted ordene.

Por supuesto, una cosa era que Ikki diera la orden y otra era que Ónix fuera a obedecer... Ikki recordaba demasiado bien al alocado chiquillo que había sido el Andrómeda Negro como para simplemente dejar que Obsidian transmitiera el recado. Insistió en acompañarlo hasta el escondite del ladrón.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Ónix no había hecho el meno intento por escapar, y cuando Obsidian empezó a hablar (en un esfuerzo desesperado por transmitir con alguna suavidad la orden de Ikki), simplemente se puso en pie de un salto, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-A sus órdenes, Maestro.

Obsidian parecía realmente alarmado mientras caminaba junto a su hermano y siguiendo a los Caballeros de Atenea en dirección al pueblo.

-¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad de todo esto? –le preguntó a Ónix con un tono que era casi de súplica-. Eres un reincidente aquí y te vinculan con tráfico de antigüedades, de nada te valdrá ser extranjero si un tribunal decide que mereces la pena capital…

Eso le ganó una carcajada de parte del único hermano que le quedaba.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control –respondió Ónix finalmente-. Créeme, voy a salir de esto sin un rasguño siquiera. Es más, puede que al final me lo agradezcan.

El Coronel Zhu Ya, representante de la Policía Armada del Pueblo en la región de Rozan, entró a su oficina para encontrarse con un grupo extraño esperándolo. Lo primero que llamó su atención cuando el oficial de turno lo llamó a su casa aquella noche para anunciarle aquella visita no programada fue que se trataba de siete personas de apellido Kido, que estaban ahí por causa del prisionero de apellido Kido que había entrado a robar a su casa. Esperaba encontrar una familia completa (padres, abuelos, tíos, además del hermano de Shun que había conocido esa tarde), listos para suplicar y llorar pidiendo misericordia para el joven. Apenas logró disimular su sorpresa cuando en lugar de eso resultó que los siete parecían ser de aproximadamente la misma edad. Se apresuró a reacomodar sus ideas antes de saludarlos: Kido era un apellido japonés y en Japón no existe la ley del hijo único, así que todos esos debían ser hermanos (y tal vez también primos) del prisionero. De algo estaba seguro, el que parecía más joven _tenía_ que ser gemelo del ladrón.

Disimulando un suspiro, ordenó que llevaran a la oficina al prisionero y al testigo del robo.

Los dos oficiales que escoltaron a Shun hasta la oficina intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación cuando Zhu Ya les indicó que se retiraran. Era una imprudencia por parte del Coronel quedarse a solas con los ocho Kido y sin más asistencia que el testigo, aunque quizá consideraba que diez personas eran ya más que demasiadas en aquel pequeño espacio.

-De acuerdo –empezó el Coronel, luego de observar atentamente a Shun y Ónix-. No son idénticos, pero sí hay una semejanza suficiente como para confundir. Lao Wang Yuga, ¿puede indicarme a cuál de los dos vio salir de mi casa?

Wang Yuga, un anciano comerciante, era una de las personas más importantes de Rozan. Había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Zhu Ya desde el momento mismo de su ascenso a Coronel, tres años atrás: pertenecían a etnias diferentes y el anciano no se molestaba en disimular el disgusto que le significaba el estar bajo la autoridad de alguien a quien consideraba inferior. La juventud del Coronel tampoco ayudaba mucho, porque el comerciante estaba convencido de que no podía haber alcanzado su rango por sus propios méritos.

Zhu Ya sabía que no iba a facilitarle las cosas, pero el nerviosismo del señor Wang lo sorprendió. ¿Temería represalias por parte de la (numerosa) familia del ladrón?

El Coronel había descubierto el robo en el momento mismo de entrar a su casa el día anterior, el objeto en cuestión ocupaba un sitio de honor en el altar dedicado a sus antepasados y su primera acción al entrar era presentar sus respetos a los retratos de sus padres y a aquella pequeña figura que había llegado a considerar una especie de talismán protector, imposible no notar su ausencia.

Su reacción había sido salir de la casa en lo que, estaba seguro, era un esfuerzo inútil por localizar al ladrón. Para su sorpresa, encontró a un muy nervioso Wang Yuga en su jardín (donde, por cierto, no tenía ningún motivo para estar). Bastaron un par de preguntas para que el comerciante se lanzara a describir a un joven al que, supuestamente, había visto salir de la casa en forma muy sospechosa. Y menos de 24 horas después, la policía estaba arrestando a un turista japonés que coincidía con esa descripción.

Pero en algo tenía razón el hermano rubio del turista: Kido Shun no estaba todavía en China al momento del robo. Así pues, el señor Wang estaba confundido (a pesar de lo detallado de la descripción) o mentía… o el ladrón era alguien parecido a Kido. Y ahí había alguien _muy_ parecido a Kido. Nada de eso, por supuesto, explicaba el nerviosismo del señor Wang.

-No sé a cuál de ellos vi –gimió el señor Wang-. Y… ¡y no tenía idea de que fueran hermanos de Xiao Kido!

El Coronel miró a su alrededor empezando a sentirse un poco frustrado. Todos ahí, incluyéndose, eran por lo menos cuarenta años (quizá incluso cincuenta o sesenta años) menores que el señor Wang, así que los ocho Kido cabían ampliamente en la categoría de "Xiao", es decir, "joven".

-¿De cuál "Xiao Kido" estamos hablando? –preguntó Zhu Ya con resignación.

El anciano gesticuló hacia los que sin duda eran otro par de gemelos, dos hombres de cabello oscuro y largo, casualmente los únicos del grupo de turistas que podrían pasar por chinos.

-¡Ya no lo sé, Coronel Zhu! –exclamó el señor Wang, desesperado.

En fin, podía irse olvidando de su testigo, no iba a ayudar en nada.

-Creo que Lao Wang se refiere a mí, Coronel –habló uno de ellos-. Soy Kido Shiryu, y soy el único de los ocho que ha vivido aquí. Lao Wang me conoce desde hace años, pero es la primera vez que se encuentra con… el resto de mi familia.

-¿Es ciudadano chino, Lao Kido? –preguntó Zhu Ya con calma. Nunca lo había visto, pero reconoció el nombre y supo de inmediato que el problema iba a ser todavía más grande y delicado de lo que había creído al principio. El Caballero del Dragón. Una persona venerada en Rozan, según había escuchado. Sin poder evitarlo, se había dirigido a él usando el honorífico "Lao", "anciano", una muestra de respeto que pareció aliviar un poco al señor Wang.

-Nací en China, pero fui adoptado por un japonés. Esa es mi nacionalidad ahora, sin embargo, tengo permiso de residencia aquí.

Adopción. Eso podía explicar la cantidad y disparidad de aquella familia.

-Está bien. Quizá sea mucho pedir que el culpable del robo se identifique a sí mismo…

-Ese soy yo –dijo el que parecía el más joven del grupo.

El Coronel lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Sería normal para los japoneses admitir un crimen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja?

-¿Y su nombre es…?

-Kido Ónix.

-¿Admite haber robado en mi casa?

-¡Oh, sí! Por cierto, usted confía mucho en sus vecinos, si acostumbre dejar su casa tan abierta.

-Mis vecinos son gente honrada. Y me gusta que la casa esté abierta… crecí en una provincia de clima más fresco.

-¿El Tíbet, de casualidad?

-Tíbet, _precisamente_.

Ónix dejó de sonreír de inmediato. Solo había pretendido bromear, pero, por lo visto, el Coronel creía que trataba de insultarlo.

-En fin –continuó Zhu Ya -. Daré inicio al proceso y…

-Un momento, Coronel –intervino el señor Wang, retorciéndose las manos-. Debe haber alguna manera de arreglar esto antes de tener que acudir al Tribunal del Pueblo…

-¿Por qué, Lao Wang? Se trata de un robo común.

-¡Pero es el hermano de Xiao Kido! Esto… esto será un escándalo.

El Coronel enarcó las cejas. ¿Un escándalo? Sin duda alguna. Un escándalo miniatura, dadas las dimensiones de la aldea de Rozan, pero un escándalo a fin de cuentas, y con el potencial de escalar hasta convertirse en conflicto internacional, por no hablar del asunto religioso. El culto a la diosa Atenea no era precisamente una de las religiones autorizadas por el gobierno chino. Zhu Ya, que era un devoto budista (aunque demasiado prudente como para comentarlo en público) sintió un poco de simpatía hacia el representante de la diosa griega. No debía ser agradable ver la labor de toda una vida amenazada, aunque fuera indirectamente, por el comportamiento de la oveja negra de la familia.

Y, en realidad, no le interesaba propiciar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, mucho menos un huracán. Lo único que quería era recuperar el objeto robado. Significaba demasiado para él.

-Hay tres pecados graves y uno imperdonable –dijo con suavidad, dirigiéndose a Ónix. Era curioso cómo, en situaciones así, volvían siempre a su mente los proverbios que tanto le agradaban a su abuelo, y la ética clara que resumían-. En orden de gravedad, son el robo, la mentira, el asesinato y la traición.

Estaba a punto de decir que podía perdonar el robo, pero el señor Wang interrumpió de nuevo, casi como si estuviera aterrorizado.

-Los Cinco Picos de Rozan han sido el hogar del Caballero de Libra y sus aprendices desde tiempos inmemoriales –murmuró el anciano-. Xiao Kido proviene de una larga línea de personas honorables, este incidente…

Viendo que el anciano parecía quedarse sin palabras, el Coronel se permitió a sí mismo relajarse un poco. Aunque su expresión continuó impasible, los Caballeros de Atenea percibieron con claridad que algo había cambiado entre él y el comerciante: el Coronel acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía una ventaja con la que no había contado los tres años anteriores, durante los cuales el poco aprecio que le demostraba el señor Wang había llevado al resto de la gente de la aldea a tratarlo con abierta desconfianza, dificultando mucho su trabajo… pero ahora el señor Wang prácticamente estaba suplicándole que resolviera el problema.

Zhu Ya extendió una mano frente a Ónix.

-Puesto que no se ha lastimado a nadie, estoy dispuesto a llegar a un compromiso. Devuelve lo que robaste.

Shiryu frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar la expresión de sorpresa del anciano cuando Ónix asintió gravemente. Pero no fue menor la sorpresa del Coronel un instante después: en lugar de poner en su mano el objeto robado, Ónix lo depositó en la mesa, justo como si su intención fuera conseguir que todos pudieran ver claramente qué había causado aquel embrollo.

Contrario a la costumbre de Ónix, no se trataba de un objeto brillante, era una simple figurita de arcilla con la forma de un pequeño fénix, algo que cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano y que no podía valer gran cosa.

Con todo, el anciano pareció al borde del infarto con solo verlo, por más prisa que se diera el Coronel para recogerlo y guardárselo en el bolsillo.

-Eso no es propio de ti –murmuró Hyoga, mirando fijamente a Ónix-. ¿Qué pasó con lo de "solo tomo objetos brillantes"?

-Como sea –murmuró Zhu Ya, a quien de repente le preocupaba más el detalle de que probablemente tendría que explicarle, antes de lo planeado, al señor Wang cómo había llegado a ser dueño de la figurilla-. Puedes irte, no habrá represalias contra Lao Kido, sea o no tu pariente, pero procura no volver a dejarte ver por aquí nunca más.

-Mi primera intención no era robar –Ónix se encogió de hombros, al parecer sin la menor prisa por marcharse-. Sé que no es valioso, solo lo tomé como recuerdo. En realidad me contrataron para _colocar_ algo aquí dentro. Luego de hacerlo, entré también a colocar algo más en su casa… pero no terminé el trabajo ahí. Usted regresó un poco temprano. No se detuvo en el mercado como todos los viernes.

-¿Colocar? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Zhu Ya, sin advertir todavía que el anciano además de alarmado estaba poniéndose cada vez más pálido.

-Probablemente no lo sabe, porque el mueble ya estaba aquí antes de que usted fuera destacado en esta zona –respondió Ónix calmadamente-, pero hay un escondite secreto debajo de la gaveta central de su escritorio.

Los ojos del Coronel se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa. Sin decir palabra, sacó la gaveta del escritorio y examinó el espacio hasta dar con el escondite, del que sacó un sobre marrón.

-¿Qué contiene? –preguntó, luego de dejarlo cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio.

-Drogas, fotografías de niñas secuestradas aquí para ser vendidas en el extranjero, y documentos relacionados con la venta de las niñas.

El Coronel apretó los labios. Ónix siguió hablando.

-Las drogas son para asegurarse de que los perros entrenados descubran el paquete durante la inspección…

-¿Qué inspección?

-La inspección sorpresa que realizarán sus superiores dentro de tres días –sonrió Ónix-. Van a hacerlo al mismo tiempo en zonas escogidas al azar por toda China, nada más para asegurarse de la confiabilidad de los oficiales de la Policía Armada del Pueblo. La persona que me contrató pagó muy bien para asegurarse de que su nombre estuviera entre los seleccionados.

Los ojos del Coronel se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-¿Quién? –preguntó con una calma que solo podía ser el resultado de un autocontrol realmente grande.

El señor Wang se sentó, parecía que empezaba a faltarle el aire.

-Chen Bao –respondió Ónix.

El señor Wang levantó la cabeza de repente y contempló a Ónix con sorpresa. El Coronel asintió gravemente.

-¿De dónde sacó Chen esto? –preguntó.

-De su propiedad personal. Le gusta tener archivos actualizados de sus negocios. Si gusta, puedo dibujarle un plano de su casa, y señalar ahí sus escondites más interesantes.

El Coronel le ofreció de inmediato papel y tinta. Mientras Ónix se afanaba dibujando, el Coronel cerró los ojos y respiró hondo durante unos segundos, haciendo un visible esfuerzo por recuperar el balance mental.

-Le debo una disculpa, Lao Wang… -empezó, y miró al señor Wang, que seguía sentado y, aunque ya parecía estar mejor, todavía tenía bastante mal aspecto-. ¿Se encuentra bien, Lao Wang?

El señor Wang agitó una mano.

-No es nada, solo un leve mareo… a veces olvido lo viejo que soy…

-¿Puedo ofrecerle agua?

Ikki, que no perdía de vista a Ónix, frunció el ceño observando la forma en que el ladrón trataba de contener la risa mientras el Coronel se concentraba en atender al anciano.

-Como estaba diciendo, le debo una disculpa –continuó Zhu Ya, una vez que se aseguró de que el señor Wang estaba recuperándose de lo que fuera que lo había afectado-. Yo…

-No, no me debe nada –interrumpió el anciano.

-Claro que sí. Usted denunció varias veces las actividades ilegales de Chen Bao…

-Sin aportar ninguna prueba, ni testigos. Usted mismo me lo señaló.

-El dinero y las amistades influyentes de Chen Bao acallaron a la mayoría de los que podían atestiguar en su contra, el miedo y la vergüenza acallaron a los demás –dijo el Coronel, con amargura.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Usted sabía…?

-Lo investigué desde su primera denuncia –el Coronel enarcó las cejas, sorprendido de que el señor Wang encontrara eso sorpresivo-. Ninguna de las familias de las niñas quiso o pudo respaldar su denuncia, Chen Bao amenazó de muerte a todos los que no pudo comprar, y sin testigos ni pruebas, yo tenía las manos atadas. Pero eso terminará hoy mismo, si depende de mí. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, Lao Wang.

-Xiao Zhu, no tiene _nada_ por qué pedir perdón –suspiró el señor Wang-. La ley es la ley. Me bastará con ver a ese maldito ejecutado.

-No es lo más habitual, pero puede arreglarse –el Coronel sonrió, y por un instante resultó evidente que no podía tener mucha diferencia de edad con los Caballeros, pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato cuando examinó el plano dibujado por Ónix-. ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu cliente?

-No me agradan los que abusan de niños –replicó el ladrón de inmediato-. Si me hubiera negado, él simplemente habría contratado a alguien menos escrupuloso, así que me pareció mejor aceptar y luego entregarlo. Creo que eso hace menos imperdonable mi pecado imperdonable.

-Cuando se corra la voz, nadie querrá contratarte –señaló el Coronel.

-Oh, tal vez nadie en China, pero no me faltará trabajo en el resto del mundo.

Zhu Ya suspiró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No sentía la menor envidia por los otros Kido, si eso era el comportamiento típico de Ónix.

-Tu testimonio en el caso de Chen Bao sería de utilidad, quizá lo bastante útil como para perdonar delitos anteriores.

-Oh, ¿me ha investigado?

-Investigué el apellido Kido. Me llamó mucho la atención la semejanza entre una persona llamada Kido Shun, sin ningún registro policial, ni siquiera una multa de tránsito, y un criminal buscado en _varios_ países, llamado Kido Ónix, que ocasionalmente usa el alias de Ónix Black.

-¡¿Cómo? –exclamó Shun, sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Usted sabía que yo no…!

-Desde que vi la hora de entrada en el pasaporte –sonrió Zhu Ya-. Pero me figuré que si lo retenía el tiempo suficiente, su hermano se dejaría caer por aquí.

-¿Y si le dijera que no somos hermanos? –replicó Ónix, visiblemente molesto.

-Respondería que, dado el resultado final, les falta poco para serlo.

-¿Puedes explicarte? –demandó Ikki tan pronto como salieron del edificio-. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Ónix le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Tráfico de drogas, ser parte de una organización criminal, secuestrar niños y venderlos fuera de China son cuatro delitos que se castigan aquí con la pena de muerte. Y si los cuatro delitos están relacionados entre sí, se agravan mutuamente –Ónix sacó de un bolsillo un papel doblado que entregó a Shiryu, que era el único del grupo que podía leer en chino-. Esto tenía que estar también en el paquete, es una carta de Chen a su proveedor de drogas, encontrarla ahí crearía la impresión de que Zhu es parte del grupo criminal, por lo que sería condenado a muerte en un par de meses. Incluso sin la carta, no le valdría de mucho alegar inocencia. Y con la carta, Chen también sería ejecutado. La persona que me contrató en primer lugar quería hacer caer a Chen, el Coronel Zhu sería simplemente daño colateral.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Jabu-. ¿No fue el propio Chen el que te contrató?

-No, soy un ladrón con honor, jamás delataría a mi cliente… eso sería cometer el pecado imperdonable del que habló el Coronel –Ónix se echó a reír-. Quien me contrató fue el señor Wang. ¿No viste la cara que puso cuando empecé a hablar sobre mi supuesto contratante? ¡Creyó que iba a delatarlo a él!

-Pero… ¿Por qué haría algo así el señor Wang? –Shiryu no podía creerlo-. Siempre lo consideré una buena persona.

-Lo es, pero también es una buena persona que está desesperada. ¿Sabes que en China nacen 119 niños por cada 100 niñas?

-Claro que lo sé, soy de aquí, por si no lo has notado. Es por la política de un solo hijo en áreas urbanas, y dos hijos en áreas rurales siempre que la mayor sea niña. Hay muchos abortos selectivos de niñas, y abandono de recién nacidas.

-Y por lo mismo, para los hombres chinos es cada vez más difícil conseguir esposa. Traficar con niñas _fuera_ de China es realmente antipatriótico.

-Estoy empezando a sentirme ofendido. ¿Vas a llegar al grano alguna vez?

-Ya casi, ten paciencia, que es una historia larga, pero vale la pena. Chen Bao ha estado traficando con niñas de las aldeas cercanas a Rozan, y del propio Rozan. Empezó comprándolas, pero es codicioso y no tardó en empezar a robarlas. La gente de aquí aprecia mucho a sus niños, sean mujeres o varones, y los padres están atemorizados. El señor Wang denunció el tráfico de niñas a Zhu, que es la mayor autoridad de la Policía Armada en esta región, y se desesperó porque no vio resultados rápidos. Planeó inculparlo, y me contrató para sembrar las pruebas en su oficina, en un intento por conseguir que Chen Bao cayera también. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Entiendo lo hacer caer a Chen –interrumpió Seiya-, ¿pero por qué perjudicar a Zhu? No parece una mala persona.

-Y no lo es. De hecho, es una excelente persona. Pero el señor Wang pertenece a la etnia han, y el Coronel Zhu es de la etnia pumi, una minoría en este país, por eso al señor Wang no le importaba ensuciar al Coronel si por ese medio lograba deshacerse de Chen. Además, Wang creía que Zhu le daba largas al asunto porque no le importaba lo que pasara con niñas han, y asumió que si Zhu cayera en desgracia, el gobierno chino probablemente enviaría a alguien de la etnia han para reemplazarlo; desde su punto de vista, un han se preocuparía más por la seguridad de los han. Hay un poco de racismo en este asunto, además de todo el enredo. Por supuesto, Wang estaba demasiado angustiado como para darse cuenta de que Zhu no podía hacer nada _legal_ para detener a Chen… y recién hoy estará empezando a comprender que Zhu es totalmente incapaz de hacer algo ilegal.

-¿Y por qué tomarte la molestia de echar a perder ese plan? –preguntó Shiryu-. ¿Eres amigo de Zhu Ya?

-No lo había visto en mi vida, ni había oído hablar de él hasta que el señor Wang me contrató.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No me creerías que fue un ataque repentino de nobleza?

-No –respondieron a coro los Caballeros de Atenea.

Ónix sacudió la cabeza con enojo.

-Está bien, confieso, alguien pagó un precio mejor por evitar que Wang inculpara a Zhu.

-¿Quién?

-Wang Xia, la hija menor de Wang Yuga. Está enamorada del Coronel… y cuando supo lo que planeaba su padre, me pidió que ayudara a su novio. Me dijo dónde encontrar la figurilla, eso y todo lo demás fue su idea. Para que funcionara, tenía que entregarme y confesar el robo, ella iba a encargarse de que su padre estuviera presente para que me viera devolver el fénix, pero no hizo falta porque Zhu se dio cuenta demasiado pronto y encontró a Wang en su jardín, ese viejo impaciente estaba esperándome ahí para asegurarse de que cumpliera mi trabajo y Zhu lo pilló. Probablemente el Coronel habría creído que Wang había entrado a su casa para recuperar el fénix como una manera (un tanto retorcida) de darle a entender que se alejara de su hija, pero Wang se asustó tanto que le dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza y describió al ladrón. El pobre viejo es capaz de ser astuto en ocasiones, pero estando nervioso no puede mentir, y me describió demasiado bien, así fue como se mezcló Shun en el enredo. Por cierto, tiene una historia divertida ese fénix de arcilla.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal si la cuentas de una vez? Esto está empezando a convertirse en una novela –preguntó Ikki.

-Vale, ya voy. La madre de Wang Xia le regaló el fénix a Wang Yuga cuando se comprometieron. Y cuando la señora Wang murió, el señor Wang se la dio a su hija mayor como un recuerdo de su madre y le hizo prometer que solo se la daría a alguien a quien amara de verdad. El caso es que parece que el Coronel corresponde a los sentimientos de Xia, porque le importaba más recuperar la figurilla que resolver el caso, y cuando el señor Wang se dio cuenta de que el fénix de su hija es algo que el Coronel atesora, debe haber comprendido que le interesa _mucho_ asegurarse de que Zhu conserve su honor y su puesto, eso, claro, si es que le importan los sentimientos de su hija. Sospecho que va a pasar el resto de su vida tratando de compensarle al Coronel el haber estado a punto de cometer en su contra todos y cada uno de los cuatro pecados del proverbio.

Ikki dejó escapar una risita.

-Cuando pusiste el fénix en la mesa, pensé que el viejo se desmayaría.

-También yo. No debe ser cosa de todos los días estar a punto de provocar una tragedia griega. Creo que mereció cada segundo de angustia que pasó entre eso y que todo el asunto quedara resuelto. Y lo mejor es que el Coronel no sabrá nunca lo cerca que estuvo su futuro suegro de conseguirle un pelotón de fusilamiento, justo cuando él lleva meses negociando con su familia y sus superiores para que sus abuelos puedan venir desde el Tíbet a pedir la mano de Xia. Harán un viaje bastante largo los pobres viejos, y sería una crueldad que llegaran aquí nada más que para encontrar a su único nieto ejecutado por culpa del padre de la chica que les ha ponderado tanto.

-¿Te das cuenta de que vas a cometer falso testimonio en el juicio de Chen Bao? –dijo Obsidian de repente.

-Solo en forma parcial. Realmente saqué las drogas y todo lo demás de su casa, luego de explorarla de arriba abajo para ubicar todos sus escondites. Lo que van a encontrar ahí va mucho más lejos de lo que soportaría tu inocente corazón, hermano –respondió Ónix sin preocuparse-. Chen Bao tiene gustos poco honorables.

Obsidian suspiró con resignación.

Shunrei no estaba en la casa cuando llegaron, se había quedado en el pastizal, comprobando algo relacionado con la salud de un par de vacas, o eso le había parecido entender a Mylagros. La única forma que encontró Shiryu de hacer callar a su aprendiz fue encargarle buscar acomodo en la casa para Obsidian, ya que Ónix en el último momento había sido invitado a quedarse en la casa de Zhu Ya, probablemente para prevenir cualquier intento por desaparecer misteriosamente.

Mientras Hyoga y Seiya empezaban a preparar una cena tardía para reemplazar el almuerzo que nadie había podido probar, Shiryu buscó a Obsidian, que tenía todo el aspecto de encontrarse incómodo. No debía haber sido agradable pasar por toda aquella situación. A diferencia de Ikki, Shiryu conocía bien las leyes chinas, y había comprendido de inmediato que el Caballero del Fénix no tenía idea de lo cerca que había estado de condenar a muerte a Ónix al ordenarle que confesara. Por el camino se había quedado atrás con Ikki para explicarle lo que había hecho y eso le había valido el ser testigo de un fenómeno poco frecuente: Ikki palideciendo. A pesar de todos sus alegatos, el mayor de los Caballeros de Bronce nunca había dejado de apreciar a los Caballeros Negros, y todavía se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar con los dos sobrevivientes. Era una verdadera fortuna el que, por una vez, el ladrón hubiera tenido buenas intenciones.

Shiryu fue hasta el rincón que ocupaba el antiguo Dragón Negro y trató de hablar con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aliviado.

-Tu hermano madurará tarde o temprano. No es una mala persona, solo es impulsivo y tiende a no medir las consecuencias de lo que hace.

-Lo sé, pero esto al menos ha servido para darme cuenta de lo cansado que estoy… ya no puedo más. He perseguido a Ónix por medio mundo durante demasiados años. Creo que lo mejor será establecerme. Cuando me necesite, él sabrá encontrarme.

-¿Regresarás a la isla? –preguntó Ikki, que se había acercado a ellos sin que lo notaran.

-Con todo respeto, Maestro, ni loco que estuviera.

Ikki sonrió a medias. Recordaba perfectamente el temor que sentía el Dragón Negro hacia el volcán de la isla y los temblores que provocaba su actividad.

-¿Tienes a dónde ir? –preguntó Shiryu de repente.

-No lo he decidido todavía…

-Entonces, podrías quedarte aquí.

Ambos miraron con sorpresa a Shiryu, que siguió hablando sin inmutarse.

-Esta casa y el terreno que la rodea eran propiedad de mi Maestro. Ahora nos pertenecen a Shunrei y a mí, pero ella lleva el peso de las responsabilidades. Yo casi nunca estoy aquí y Shunrei y mi aprendiz no pueden solas con todo, además, Mylagros tiene que entrenar. No nos vendría mal algo de ayuda con los cultivos y los animales.

-¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo como peón agrícola, señor Shiryu? –preguntó Obsidian, enarcando las cejas.

Shiryu lo miró a los ojos.

-Te he ofendido –dijo, lentamente, ni afirmando ni preguntando del todo.

Obsidian negó con la cabeza.

-El trabajo honrado nunca es una ofensa, pero no estoy seguro de que quedarme aquí sea una buena idea.

Era ya bastante tarde y Shunrei no regresaba con las vacas, Mylagros estaba empezando a sospechar que la predicción de Shunrei había sido cierta y una de las vacas tendría a su ternero antes de tiempo, por lo que salió de la casa para ver si podía prestar alguna ayuda. No llegó muy lejos, porque encontró a Obsidian junto a la huerta, contemplando el paisaje nocturno con el aspecto de alguien que trata de resolver un rompecabezas demasiado complicado.

-Buenas noches –saludó ella-. Mi Maestro dice que tal vez te quedes aquí –si eso era cierto, tal vez podría reclutarlo para ir a ayudar a Shunrei con las vacas… el ganado no solía llevarse muy bien con ella.

Obsidian sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo dudo. He sido niñero de mi hermano durante demasiado tiempo. No deseo pasar a ser ahora el niñero de la hermana pequeña de tu Maestro.

-Pero ellos no son hermanos –protestó la aprendiz.

-Su esposa, entonces. Peor aún.

-No están casados.

-… ¿Su novia?

-No, nada de eso –Mylagros estaba empezando a acalorarse-. Shunrei es la hija adoptiva del Maestro Dohko, que fue el Maestro de Shiryu. Ellos dos han sido amigos desde niños. Son como hermanos.

-Volvemos entonces al punto de partida: sería el niñero de su hermana pequeña.

-Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías?

Obsidian no se dignó responder. Con una rodilla en el suelo, tomó un terrón y lo desmenuzó lentamente.

-Buena tierra –comentó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Uh?

-La isla de la Reina Muerte es casi totalmente estéril. Mantener una huerta ahí es una verdadera tortura. Pero esta tierra es fértil y sana, puede dar buenas cosechas… _desea_ dar buenas cosechas.

-¿Tú sabes acerca de esto? Quiero decir, ¿sabes de agricultura?

-Un poco. Ignoro si mi Maestro se lo habrá comentado al tuyo en algún momento, pero mi gemelo y yo éramos responsables de cultivar lo que se pudiera para alimentar a nuestro grupo. No era un trabajo fácil, pero algo lográbamos.

-¿Tienes un gemelo?

-Tenía –Obsidian le dedicó una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser auténtica-. Él y yo luchamos una vez contra tu Maestro y sus amigos, y perdimos. Koku no sobrevivió.

-Mi oferta no es una compensación por la muerte de tus hermanos, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

Mylagros se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Shiryu estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Obsidian no parecía sorprendido. ¿Cuánto de lo que le había dicho a ella en realidad estaba dirigido al Caballero del Dragón?

-Mylagros. Déjanos solos –indicó Shiryu.

La aprendiz obedeció sin replicar, lo cual era casi algo novedoso.

-No es una compensación para mí –declaró Obsidian sin moverse de donde estaba, arrodillado en el suelo y desmenuzando lentamente un terrón tras otro-, pero sin duda es una compensación para alguien. ¿Para mi Maestro o para la señorita?

Ikki tenía razón: parte de lo que había impedido a los Caballeros Negros alcanzar el nivel de los Caballeros de Bronce era la propia isla de la Reina Muerte. Desde donde estaba, Shiryu podía darse cuenta de que el cosmos de Obsidian era afín al elemento tierra, a diferencia del suyo, que era más cercano al agua y al aire.

El antiguo Dragón Negro tenía potencial, pero la esterilidad de la isla en la que había entrenado se había encargado de inhibir ese potencial, buena parte de su fuerza espiritual debía haberse gastado, inadvertidamente, en calmar el dolor de un pequeño espacio de terreno para conseguir el milagro de unas pocas hortalizas raquíticas en una isla cuyos habitantes sobrevivían gracias a la pesca porque el terreno, inestable y árido, era demasiado seco y caliente como para que las raíces de casi ninguna planta pudieran sobrevivir ahí. La carrera criminal de Ónix tampoco ayudaba mucho: quien tiene un cosmos afín a la tierra, por definición necesita estar ligado a un territorio, los viajes constantes tratando de salvar a Ónix no le permitían alimentar su propio cosmos.

Era obvio que Obsidian no lo sabía (para ello primero tendría que alcanzar el sétimo sentido), pero el simple hecho de estar en Rozan, tan cerca de una de las fuentes de la Tierra, estaba actuando sobre él. La tierra (a la que parecía estar acariciando, sin darse cuenta) reaccionaba con su cosmos y cada uno aumentaba la fuerza del otro. Si Obsidian fuera un dragón auténtico en lugar de un humano protegido por la constelación Draco, no podría marcharse de ahí aunque quisiera, porque Rozan lo reclamaría para sí… de hecho, todo indicaba que eso era justo lo que iba a suceder, por muy humano que fuera.

Las leyes del equilibrio exigían que alrededor de toda fuente estuvieran representados los cinco elementos, como un enlace entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los espíritus de la naturaleza, y Obsidian estaba demasiado cerca de calificar como guardián del elemento Tierra como para que las fuerzas naturales dejaran de percibirlo. La invitación de Shiryu era apenas una formalidad, porque los elementales que estaban rodeándolos en ese mismo instante, justo al borde de los sentidos, se encargarían de impedirle marcharse (amablemente, claro, haciéndolo parecer una serie de curiosas casualidades, pero con la firmeza de lo inevitable). Y Shunrei, que poseía un cosmos de fuego y había aprendido del Maestro Dohko más de lo que el propio Dohko llegó a imaginar, se daría cuenta de inmediato: antes de que transcurriera un año, Obsidian estaría tan unido a Rozan como ella misma. No había nada de malo en hacerle las cosas un poco menos difíciles.

-No intento comprar el perdón de nadie –declaró Shiryu-, pero hay un equilibrio del que no puedo formar parte.

-Oh, ¿y yo, sí?

-Mejor de lo que crees.

-No comprendo.

-Llegarás a hacerlo.

-No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

¿No? Era posible. En ese momento, claro, aunque la mayor parte de las dudas del antiguo Dragón Negro eran simplemente orgullo mezclado con buenos modales tratando de impedirle aceptar de inmediato. No podía verse a sí mismo como lo veía Shiryu: con su propio cosmos entretejiéndose sin esfuerzo con el de Rozan, echando raíces.

-En cualquier caso –dijo Shiryu-, lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu hermano es dejarlo solo. Nunca madurará si no empieza a afrontar por su propia cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos –Obsidian lo miró por primera vez, sorprendido de ese giro repentino en la conversación-. Medita durante esta noche. Mañana me dirás tu decisión.

Los espíritus invisibles del mundo natural susurraron aprobando aquello. Esas pocas horas serían más que suficiente para que la tierra sagrada de los Cinco Picos reclamara un nuevo guardián. Obsidian inclinó la cabeza aceptando la sugerencia de Shiryu sin imaginar que acababa de sellar su destino.

A pesar de las advertencias de Shiryu de que no perdiera de vista la casa, Obsidian, que estaba seguro de no poder dormir esa noche, siguió explorando los alrededores y encontró de nuevo a la aprendiz, que en lugar de regresar a la casa, caminaba en dirección al río.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera? –preguntó él.

-Shunrei no ha vuelto, voy a ver si necesita ayuda con Lala y Flor.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las vacas. Están preñadas y a ella le preocupan mucho.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Obsidian la acompañó. No recordaba haber visto jamás una vaca, exceptuando en fotografías, y pudo más la curiosidad.

Lo que no esperaba era el detalle de que pasaría el resto de la noche haciendo de veterinario improvisado, porque, tal como había sospechado Mylagros, el ternero de Lala había tenido la ocurrencia de llegar antes de tiempo.

-¿Vivirá? –preguntó Obsidian, ya al filo del amanecer, mirando preocupado al ternero, que luchaba por ponerse en pie.

-¿Uh? –replicó Shunrei, distraída.

-Mylagros me dijo que es prematuro.

-Sí, un poco. Pero si logra alimentarse por sí solo y la madre no lo rechaza… -la voz de Shunrei fue muriendo lentamente cuando empezó a haber suficiente luz como para permitirle ver más claramente con quién estaba hablando-. Usted no es Shiryu.

Obsidian sintió como si lo hubieran hecho volver a la realidad de un tirón y tomó conciencia de que había pasado al menos cinco horas tratando de salvar a un ternero que había estado atascado en el canal de parto, sin más ayuda que las instrucciones angustiadas de una muchacha que, aparentemente, lo había confundido con Shiryu hasta ese momento. Al menos eso explicaba por qué ella había esperado que entendiera de inmediato cuando le dijo que tenía que ayudar a acomodar el ternero porque los brazos de ella no eran lo bastante largos.

Ambos parecían sobrevivientes de algún desastre, el barro y el estiércol del rincón que Lala había elegido para ese trance (¿por qué justo ahí, si cualquier otra parte del pastizal estaba más seca?) parecían haberse confabulado con el curioso detalle de que los dos habían elegido usar ropa de colores claros ese día. Por su parte, Mylagros, que había permanecido a prudente distancia todo el tiempo, no tenía ni una mancha de barro.

-No soy él –dijo Obsidian, finalmente.

A eso siguió un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por la voz de Mylagros.

-Pues, si gustan, yo los puedo presentar. Obsidian, ella es Shunrei; Shunrei, él es Obsidian. El Maestro quiere convencerlo de que se quede aquí, con nosotras.

-Oh –Shunrei apartó la vista, decepcionada-. Eres otro Caballero de Atenea.

-No pertenezco a ninguna Orden –respondió Obsidian de inmediato-. Estoy buscando dónde establecerme y el señor Shiryu me ofreció trabajo.

Shunrei meditó unos instantes.

-De vacas no sabes mucho –señaló.

-Puedo aprender.

-El trabajo del campo es _duro_.

-He pasado por cosas peores.

-… ¿Hay algo peor que enderezar a un ternero _dentro_ de la vaca?

Obsidian tuvo que admitir para sí que todavía no podía sentir el brazo izquierdo, pero sonrió de todos modos y señaló con la cabeza a la vaca y al ternero, que parecían encontrarse bien.

-No me parece que haya sido realmente malo –comentó.

Shunrei le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez has cosechado té?

**Año 2003. Fragmento de un chat en el canal #santuario**

PEGASO: ¿Cómo está eso? Pensé que te quedarías en el Santuario unos días más. ¿No se supone que tienes que presentar a tu aprendiz con Saori? Para eso tienes que esperar a que ella vuelva de Japón.

DRAGÓN: El caso es que necesito volver a China antes del día 29.

PEGASO: ¿Por qué esa fecha en particular?

DRAGÓN: Es por lo de la fecha propicia. El señor Wang tuvo la gentileza de contratar de mi parte al mismo astrólogo que buscó la fecha propicia para el matrimonio de su hija, y el sujeto en cuestión dijo que debo estar ahí antes del 29 para la petición de mano, o habrá que esperar hasta el próximo año.

PEGASO: Oh, ¿y la pareja está impaciente?

DRAGÓN: Obsidian dejó claro desde el principio que le incomoda lo que pueda decir la gente sobre Shunrei por su causa. No es muy común aquí que una mujer soltera viva bajo el mismo techo que un hombre soltero sin un parentesco que los ponga a salvo de las malas lenguas.

PEGASO: ¿Es por eso que el pobre va a cumplir un año de vivir en el establo?

DRAGÓN: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

PEGASO: Tu aprendiz.

DRAGÓN: Mylagros lo hace sonar como si lo obligáramos a dormir con el ganado. Tiene una habitación ahí.

PEGASO: Dentro del establo.

UNICORNIO: Con las vacas.

CISNE: ¿Eso no es dormir con el ganado?

DRAGÓN: Él lo quiso así. Nada le impedía usar mi habitación.

CISNE: Aparte del hecho de que es *tu* habitación.

DRAGÓN. Como sea, el 29 me pedirá la mano de Shunrei. Fijaremos la fecha de la boda. Firmaremos el contrato. Y dejará de dormir en el establo.

PEGASO: Corrección: y ya solo tendrá que dormir en el establo si hace enojar a Shunrei.

FÉNIX: ¡Juas!

CISNE: LOL!

UNICORNIO: Je je je…

ANDRÓMEDA: XD

DRAGÓN: -*

ANDRÓMEDA: Entonces, nos veremos de nuevo en China… ¿Van a necesitar ayuda otra vez con la cosecha del té?

DRAGÓN: No, ya está hecho eso.

ANDRÓMEDA: ¿Esta vez sí pudieron encontrar peones?

DRAGÓN: Zhu Ya y Xia se ofrecieron a ayudar. El señor Wang se horrorizó tanto de imaginar a su hija cosechando té que envió a algunos de sus empleados a ayudar también. Con eso bastó.

ANDRÓMEDA: Me alegro, aunque no me molestaría ayudar de nuevo el año próximo, fue divertido.

PEGASO: Habla por ti. A mí me picaron las avispas.

UNICORNIO: Para mí, esa fue la parte divertida.

PEGASO: ¿No pasó ya tu hora de irte a dormir, Jabu?

UNICORNIO: ¿No pasó ya tu hora de irte a clases, Seiya?

PEGASO: Oh, ratas. Hasta otro día.

*PEGASO has left #santuario*

UNICORNIO: Y pensar que no lo dije en serio. ¡Adiós!

*UNICORNIO has left #santuario*

ANDRÓMEDA: Debo irme yo también.

CISNE: Nos vemos en China.

*ANDRÓMEDA has left #santuario*

*CISNE has left #santuario*

FÉNIX: Una pregunta, ahora que no nos oyen.

DRAGÓN: Tú dirás.

FÉNIX: Hace un año me hablaste de los elementales y un desequilibrio. ¿Recuerdas?

DRAGÓN: Sí. Tenías razón. Los elementales se calmaron ya. Creo que reconocieron a Obsidian como una persona afín al elemento Tierra tan pronto como llegó a Rozan. Shunrei dice que algunos espíritus lo siguen a todas partes, igual que a ella, pero no los mismos.

FÉNIX: ¿Él los ve?

DRAGÓN: aparentemente, no. ¿Podía verlos u oírlos cuando entrenaba contigo?

FÉNIX: Que yo sepa, no. Tal vez requiera un esfuerzo consciente de su parte.

DRAGÓN: He tratado algunas veces de convencerlo de elevar su cosmos. Siempre me responde que no recuerda cómo hacerlo.

FÉNIX: Crees que está mintiendo.

DRAGÓN: Creo que teme que le pida que vuelva a la Orden si logra hacerlo.

FÉNIX: ¿Lo harías?

DRAGÓN: Solo si Atenea lo necesitara.

FÉNIX: Hazles un favor a él, a Shunrei, a Saori y a ti mismo: deja eso por la paz. Puede ser más útil garantizando el equilibrio de la fuente de Rozan que siendo un Caballero de bajo rango y escasa vocación.

DRAGÓN: Probablemente estás en lo cierto.

FÉNIX: De algo tiene que servirme ser el mayor.

DRAGÓN: Gracias por tus consejos, oh sabio y decrépito anciano.

FÉNIX: De nada, pequeño saltamontes.

DRAGÓN: LOL!

FÉNIX: :D Hasta pronto.

DRAGÓN: Hasta pronto.

*DRAGÓN has left #santuario*

*FÉNIX has left #santuario*

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Xia = resplandor del amanecer

Ya = amable

Yuga= amigable

Bao= Respetable

Zhu, Chen y Wang son apellidos comunes en China.

En China, por lo general, el nombre de pila es usado solo por la familia cercana. En cualquier otra situación, lo correcto es dirigirse a la persona por su apellido. Ocasionalmente se antepone "Lao" ("anciano") o "Xiao" ("joven") al apellido, dependiendo de si quien habla es mayor o menor que la persona en cuestión. Es por eso que Wang Yuga se refiere a Shiryu como "Xiao Kido", y Zhu Ya, en cambio, lo llama "Lao Kido".

Tanto los pumi como los han son dos de las 56 etnias en las clasifica el gobierno chino a su población. Mientras que los han son el grupo mayoritario, los pumi son una de las minorías, y son originarios de la región del Tíbet, aunque en la actualidad habitan también otras regiones.


End file.
